Tiada Yang Mustahil
by ShinChunjin
Summary: Akashi si Emperor dijodohkan oleh calon tunangan yang dipilihkan ayahnya. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak diketahui nama, wajah, ataupun kepribadiannya. Akashi pun bertekad untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa calon tunangannya memiliki kembaran. Yang mana yang benar ditunangkan dengan Akashi? [pict dari Google, diprint dan ditempel sendiri.]
1. Chapter 1

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

 **Prologue - Author's POV**

 **-Jepang-**

Musim semi di Universitas Tokyo dimeriahkan oleh pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai telah sepakat untuk bersatu kembali saat kuliah, dengan Universitas Tokyo sebagai tujuannya. Tak hanya anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang terdiri dari Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, dan Murasakibara Atsushi, namun pemain-pemain basket top dari beberapa sekolah yang rutin mengikuti Inter High dan Winter Cup juga menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo ini. Singkatnya, semua yang dulu adalah lawan di lapangan basket, menjadi kawan di satu kampus dan tim basket universitas.

Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu mengambil jurusan berbeda-beda. Akashi mengambil jurusan sains, Kise jurusan seni, Aomine jurusan hukum, Midorima jurusan kedokteran, dan Murasakibara mengambil jurusan tata boga. Selain itu, anggota keenam, Kuroko, mengambil jurusan sastra Jepang. Yang lain? Ah, terlalu banyak bila dijabarkan satu per satu. Kau akan mengetahuinya seiring berjalannya waktu. Mereka semua mengambil kegiatan mahasiswa yang sama, yaitu basket. Universitas Tokyo terkenal nomor satu dalam segi akademik dan juga non-akademik. Oleh karena itu, Akashi yakin saat memilih Universitas Tokyo sebagai tempat di mana mereka akan berkumpul kembali.

Ketika hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Akashi tampak mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Tatapannya tajam, cukup menakuti sesama mahasiswa baru. Kebetulan sekali Kuroko melihatnya, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau kelihatannya ingin membunuh seseorang. Ada aura mengerikan yang keluar dari badanmu."

Ya, jika Kuroko dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu maka benar, ia sangat ingin membunuh seseorang. Semalam, ayahnya mengabarkan kalau ia akan bertunangan dengan gadis dari Amerika. Ayahnya memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa menanyakan pendapatnya terlebih dahulu. Uhh, perjodohan. Ayolah, ini sudah abad ke berapa. Menikah karena perjodohan itu rasanya bodoh sekali. Akashi memegang prinsip bahwa pernikahan haruslah didasari oleh cinta. Dari mana Akashi belajar cinta? Akashi takkan melupakan ajaran mendiang ibunya dulu, bahwa cinta akan membawanya kepada kebahagiaan dan Akashi haruslah hidup bahagia.

"Aku ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal, Kuroko. Ayahku yang mengatur semuanya."

Kuroko tampaknya mengerti inti dari aura membunuh Akashi, ia mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku atau yang lainnya jika butuh tempat curhat, Akashi-kun. Itulah gunanya teman."

Akashi mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih, Kuroko."

Akashi bertekad untuk menemui calon tunangannya itu dan membicarakannya baik-baik agar si gadis mau membatalkan pertunangan bodoh ini. Kabarnya, gadis itu juga akan masuk ke Universitas Tokyo ini. Akashi membulatkan tekad. Ya, dia harus menemui gadis itu. Namun, satu-satunya _clue_ yang dipegang oleh Akashi adalah nama keluarga gadis itu. Hoshina. Tidak lebih.

 **-Amerika-**

 _Prittttt_

Terdengar bunyi peluit tanda suatu pertandingan selesai. Di sini, lapangan basket kecil di pinggir taman, telah selesai suatu pertandingan basket jalanan antara sekelompok berandal bertubuh besar dengan sekelompok pemuda yang tampak lemah. Di antara kelompok pemuda itu, ada seorang gadis yang terlihat mendominasi situasi.

"Hah! Makan tuh kekalahan kalian! Ingat ya, ini lapangan umum, semua orang berhak menggunakannya. Jangan menindas orang lain seenaknya. Pergi kalian!"

Gadis itu dengan berani mengusir berandalan-berandalan itu sambil menimpuk mereka dengan bola basket. Banyak penonton yang bersorak gembira melihat hal itu. Masalah diawali ketika ada sekelompok pemuda yang sedang bermain _three on three_ , dan tiba-tiba ada sekelompok berandalan yang memaksa mereka pergi dari lapangan itu. Tak hanya mengusir dengan tindakan kasar, mereka juga melakukan pemerasan pada kelompok pemuda itu. Kebetulan gadis ini lewat dan melihat kejadian itu. Sebagai gadis yang blak-blakan, ia langsung melabrak berandalan tersebut dan menantangnya bertanding basket. Nama gadis ini adalah Hoshina Shiki.

Shiki memiliki perawakan yang _tomboy_ dibandingkan gadis lain. Awalnya sih terlihat sama dengan remaja perempuan kebanyakan, namun jika sudah berhubungan dengan olahraga, dia bisa berubah menjadi monster. Tenaga, kemampuan, kecepatan, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Rambut panjang sebahu berwarna coklat, bola mata _deep brown_ - _baby blue_ yang jernih, kulit putih bersih, kepribadian yang menarik dan tegas, namun sayang tingginya rata-ratanya, menjadikannya orang yang cukup menyenangkan dalam pergaulan sehari-hari. Kelainan genetik yang menyebabkan matanya berbeda warna itu tidak mengganggu hidupnya. Dia sudah biasa menggunakan lensa kontak untuk menutupi warna _baby_ _blue-_ nya. Keahlian lainnya adalah memasak, dan satu-satu kelemahannya adalah berenang.

"Shiki!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis seumuran dengannya memanggilnya dari balik pagar lapangan. Ah, sudah saatnya dia pergi dari sini.

"Yosh! Selamat bermain, kalian~" katanya sambil melambai pergi. Shiki segera berlari pergi ke luar lapangan dan memeluk gadis yang memanggilnya tadi. "Kau datang!"

"Tentu saja. Sudah saatnya makan malam. Ayo pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam bersama."

" _Ha'i_ ~"

Gadis yang menjemput Shiki ini berperawakan lembut dan halus, bak putri dari kerajaan antah berantah. Secara fisik penampilannya sama seperti Shiki, namun dari segi yang lain dia berbeda. Tidak jago olahraga, tidak bisa masak, namun otaknya memiliki daya ingat melebihi profesor universitas. Kerajinannya membaca buku menjadikannya berwawasan sangat luas dan dapat mengingatnya dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Gadis ini adalah kakak kembar Shiki, Hoshina Yuki. Kelebihannya adalah otak yang cerdas dan menata bunga. Dan dia tidak mengalami kelainan genetik sehingga kedua bola matanya _pure_ berwarna deep brown.

Makan malam di keluarga Hoshina ini berjalan damai seperti biasa. Meski tergolong keluarga kelas atas, namun untuk makan malam bersama keluarga suasananya tidak kaku. Ada obrolan dan canda tawa. Namun, malam ini tampaknya ada berita yang sangat penting sehingga suami istri Hoshina tidak setenang biasanya.

"Yuki. Shiki." Sang ayah memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, Ayah." Sahut Yuki dan Shiki berbarengan.

"Umur kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk menikah. Ayah dan Ibu sudah memilihkan calon tunangan yang tepat untuk kalian berdua. Mereka ada di Jepang, tepatnya di Universitas Tokyo. Mulai besok, kalian akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk menjadi mahasiswi di sana. Temu dan jalinlah hubungan calon tunangan kalian agar dapat mengenal lebih dalam," jelas ayahnya.

"EHH?!" Shiki tampak sangat terkejut mendengar berita ini. "Tunangan? Aku tidak mau, Ayah!"

Shiki berkoar-koar menyebutkan ketidaksetujuannya, sedangkan Yuki hanya terdiam. Timbul perdebatan sengit antara Shiki dan ayahnya, yang membuat sang ibu kewalahan menghentikannya. Ini pertama kalinya kesejahteraan keluarga Hoshina pecah. Tampak di meja kecil ada dua buku berisikan foto calon tunangannya. Yuki mengambil diam-diam dan membukanya. Ia membelalakkan mata. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang sedang melihatnya, ia mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempat asalnya.

"Sudahlah, Shiki. Kita ikuti saja dulu permintaan Ayah dan Ibu. Tidak ada salahnya apabila kita mencoba untuk mengenal calon tunangan kita dulu, kan?" Yuki mencoba untuk menenangkan adiknya.

"Ah aku tidak peduli lagi! Persetan dengan pertunangan!"

Shiki pergi dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Dia benar-benar tidak suka kebebasannya dikekang seperti ini. Ini menyangkut pasangan seumur hidup, lho! Masa orang tuanya yang menentukan secara sepihak?!

"Maafkan Shiki, Ayah, Ibu. Aku rasa dia tidak bermaksud untuk membantah kalian. Dia pasti sangat terpukul karena harus pergi ke Jepang meninggalkan kalian di sini." Yuki pun memeluk ayah dan ibunya. "Aku janji aku akan melindunginya di sana."

"Ah anak itu memang selalu bikin sakit kepala. Sudah kuduga hasilnya akan seperti ini. Namun, aku percaya kalian bisa mengemban peran ini dengan baik. Ayah mohon, Yuki, demi kelangsungan perusahaan kita."

"Kami harus pergi ke Inggris malam ini. Ini tiket pesawat kalian ke Jepang dan segala keterangan yang kira-kira dibutuhkan untuk di sana. Masalah uang, kami sudah menyediakannya di akun bank kalian. Teleponlah kami apabila kau mengalami kesulitan," kata sang ibu sambil memeluk Yuki.

"Baik, Ayah, Ibu. Selamat jalan, kami akan baik-baik saja," kata Yuki sambil memeluk ibunya.

Tak lama kemudian, suami istri Hoshina berangkat. Shiki masih mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia memikirkan baik-baik perkataan ayahnya tadi. Sedikit menyesal karena telah mengamuk, namun yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Setelah membulatkan tekad, dia membuka jendela kamarnya dan berteriak ke arah pesawat yang melintas di langit malam. "Lihat saja Ayah! Ibu! Aku pasti bisa mengatasi tantangan ini!"

Siangnya, Yuki dan Shiki berangkat ke Jepang. Cukup banyak bawaan yang dibawa mereka untuk "bertempur" di Jepang. Mereka akan tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen. Kehidupan mereka dan kisah rumit percintaan Akashi akan segera dimulai.

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah membaca ff pertama saya. Semoga cerita awal ini dimengerti oleh kalian. Deg-degan juga nih karena baru pertama kali banget nulis ff. _

Mohon review ya.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	2. Chapter 2

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

 **Author's POV**

Masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Universitas Tokyo berlangsung selama tiga hari. Hari pertama, pengenalan universitas dari rektor yang membicarakan sejarah dan prestasi apa saja yang berhasil diraih. Hari kedua, mahasiswa akan menjalani perkenalan dengan teman kelompoknya yang telah dibagi oleh pihak universitas. Hari ketiga, merupakan hari perkenalan terakhir mengenai unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang ada di universitas. Biasanya hari ketiga ini sangat meriah, karena semua unit kegiatan akan memamerkan hal-hal menarik yang menjadi ciri khas masing-masing dan berusaha untuk merekrut mahasiswa baru menjadi anggotanya.

Akashi dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya tidak ada yang satu kelompok. Selama hari perkenalan pertama dan kedua, Akashi benar-benar fokus memasang mata dan telinganya. Siapa tahu dia akan menemukan gadis bermarga Hoshina itu. Namun, dua hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil. Tibalah hari ketiga. Akashi dengan mantap langsung mendaftar di klub basket tanpa melihat unit-unit lain. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi untuk menikmati pameran. Ketika hendak keluar dari stand klub basket, Akashi bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut coklat.

"Ah! _Gomennasai_!" kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

Akashi yang sedang _bad mood_ itu hanya bisa menatap tajam dan membalas dengan dingin, "Hati-hati kalau berjalan."

Sebelum Akashi sempat melanjutkan langkahnya, dia merasa pundaknya ditahan seseorang dan dipaksa untuk kembali menghadap ke belakang. Oh, sepertinya kesabarannya diuji di sini.

 **Akashi's POV**

Aku bosan. Benar-benar bosan. Celotehan rektor tentang sejarah universitas dua hari yang lalu itu terlalu panjang. Perkenalan sesama mahasiswa baru kemarin itu terlalu biasa. Dan hari ini, pameran unit kegiatan mahasiswa untuk mengincar anggota baru itu terlalu memusingkan. Hingga saat ini aku masih belum berhasil menemukan si Hoshina itu. Sial, mengapa tidak ada petunjuk lagi tentang identitas tunanganku. Ayah benar-benar mengesalkan. Se- _absolute_ -nya dia, dia bukanlah dewa yang bisa mengetahui segalanya dengan sedikit petunjuk!

Aku ingin istirahat di tempat yang tenang. Sehabis mendaftar di klub basket ini, aku akan pergi ke kebun belakang universitas. Tampaknya suasana di sana bisa menghilangkan _bad mood_ -nya. Namun, ketika hendak keluar dari stand klub basket, tidak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis. Aku tersentak dari pikiranku dan melihat gadis itu terkejut karena menabrakku.

"Ah! _Gomennasai_!" kata gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hati-hati kalau berjalan," balasku singkat. Ah, bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan. Salahkan kepenatan tingkat tinggi ini yang membuatku bersikap dingin.

Ketika aku hendak melanjutkan langkah, gadis itu menahan pundakku.

"Tunggu sebentar!" katanya. Gadis itu pun menarikku hingga kembali berhadapan dengannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapnya dengan sedikit khawatir.

Eh? Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. Apa aku salah dengar? Dia menahanku untuk menanyakan apakah aku tidak apa-apa? Bukan untuk mengajaknya berdebat karena sikap dinginnya? Aku berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutanku dan membalasnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Gadis itu melepas pundakku lalu tersenyum gugup. " _Etto_.. Kau tampak pucat. Matamu menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Ketika kita bertabrakan tadi, aku tak sengaja menyentuh kulit tanganmu. Rasanya dingin. Kukira kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Aku tidak percaya ini. Diam-diam aku memegang tanganku sendiri dan ya, tanganku sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya. Analisa gadis ini hebat sekali, seperti bisa mengetahui masa depan orang lain. Namun, aku bukanlah seorang Akashi apabila menunjukkan sedikit kelemahan di depan orang lain, terlebih lagi di depan orang yang tidak kukenal. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu tampak ragu sesaat, namun akhirnya menyerah, tidak jadi menanyakan lebih jauh. "Baiklah, maafkan aku sekali lagi ya," katanya sambil membungkuk hormat lalu masuk ke stand klub basket.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kebun belakang untuk mengistirahatkan diri tanpa memikirkan kejadian yang barusan. _Ugh_ , lelah sekali mencari satu gadis misterius di antara banyak orang ini. Entah kapan rahasia tunanganku itu terungkap.

"Sampai kapan aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini?!" teriakku di kebun belakang, menyebabkan burung-burung gereja yang ada di sekitar tempat itu beterbangan seketika.

 **Shiki's POV**

Hari ketiga pengenalan mahasiswa baru di Universitas Tokyo. Akhirnya aku bisa hadir hari ini! Prosedur masuk sebagai anak pindahan sangat rumit, memakan waktu berhari-hari sehingga aku tidak mengikuti masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru hari pertama dan kedua. Aku masuk jurusan sains. Meskipun tidak secemerlang Yuki-nee, aku ini lumayan dalam pelajaran! Jangan terkejut seperti itu hanya karena aku masuk jurusan sains. Yuki-nee masuk jurusan sastra Inggris karena dia hobi membaca dan ingin mempelajari sesuatu yang baru.

Dalam melihat-lihat pameran unit kegiatan mahasiswa ini, aku dan Yuki-nee berpisah. Kami tahu hobi kami tidak sama, jadi kami memutuskan untuk melihat unit kegiatan mana yang menarik sendiri-sendiri. Yah, sudah pasti aku akan mendaftar di klub basket. Aku sangat menyukai basket dari kecil. Rasanya basket adalah separuh dari jiwaku. Di Amerika dulu, aku ini anggota tetap tim, lho.

Setelah melihat-lihat sebentar stand unit kegiatan mahasiswa yang terletak rapi berderet itu, sampailah aku ke stand klub basket! Ini dia yang kucari! Aku pun bergegas masuk sambil menjaga jarak dengan orang yang akan keluar, namun aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang berambut merah. _Are_? Tangannya dingin sekali. Apa dia sakit? Aku segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf, namun reaksinya angkuh sekali. Aku hampir saja ingin mendampratnya karena sikapnya itu, namun saat kulihat matanya, niatku luntur.

"Tunggu sebentar!" kataku sambil memegang pundaknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ah, bodohnya diriku. Kenapa malah memperpanjang urusan dengan orang ini? Sekarang dia pun tampak bingung mendengar pertanyaaanku itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Akhirnya si rambut merah ini membuka mulutnya.

" _Etto_.. Kau tampak pucat. Matamu menerawang, seperti sedang memikirkan banyak hal. Ketika kita bertabrakan tadi, aku tak sengaja menyentuh kulit tanganmu. Rasanya dingin. Kukira kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Aku menjawab seadanya. Bagiku, mata adalah cermin dari hati. Aku melihat si rambut merah ini tampak _stress_ sekali.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Ada yang mengganjal hatiku, ingin kupastikan apakah dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Namun, tampaknya orang di hadapannya ini butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jadi, aku hanya mengucapkan salam dan masuk ke stand klub basket. Banyak sekali yang berminat untuk bergabung! Wah~ Aku tak sabar bagaimana dengan latihan rutinnya!

Setelah menuliskan namaku pada daftar registrasi, aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat stand lain. Namun, saat aku membalikkan badanku-

"Ano.."

"Woahh!" Aku mundur hingga hampir menabrak meja registrasi. Ada muka laki-laki imut berambut _baby blue_ sangat dekat dengan mukanya tadi.

"Apa ini milikmu?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tangan. Di atas tangannya ada liontin berbentuk gembok.

Aku segera memegang leherku. Hanya ada rantai kalung saja tanpa liontin. "Ya ampun, jatuh di mana liontinku?"

"Aku menemukannya di dekat pintu stand. Kebetulan aku melihat saat liontin ini terlepas dari rantai kalungmu," kata pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih banyak! Kau benar-benar penyelamatku!" Aku mengambil liontin gembokku dan memasangnya di rantai kalung. "Siapa namamu?" Aku menatapnya sambil berusaha memasang kalungku kembali.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku," katanya sambil membungkukkan badan sekilas.

"Ah~ Tetsu-kun. Salam kenal ya, panggil saja aku Shiki," ucapku sambil menuju keluar stand. "Terima kasih banyak, sungguh. Semoga kita bisa berteman!"

 **Author's POV**

Shiki gembira dia bisa berkenalan dengan salah satu mahasiswa baru. Dia sudah biasa untuk memanggil nama orang dengan nama kecilnya. Apa kalian jadi teringat dengan salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai? Shiki berbeda, ini benar-benar kepribadian aslinya. Menurutnya, dengan memanggil nama kecil hubungan pertemanan menjadi lebih erat.

Kuroko tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa tentang panggilannya itu setelah Shiki melenggang pergi. Ada satu hal yang dia rasa aneh. Sepertinya dia berpapasan dengan gadis itu di depan stand klub sastra. Namun sekarang dia bertemu lagi dengannya di stand klub basket. Bisa dibilang jarak stand olahraga dan stand sastra lumayan jauh. Yah, rasanya tidak perlu dipusingkan. Mungkin saja dia berjalan cepat saat melihat-lihat? Kuroko tidak tahu dan tidak peduli.

Satu hal yang Kuroko tangkap adalah, gadis itu memiliki tahi lalat di perpotongan leher. Saat memasang kalungnya kembali, gadis itu melonggarkan dua kancing kemeja atasnya. Mata tajam Kuroko melihat titik coklat di perpotongan leher. Satu petunjuk menarik tentang kenalan barunya.

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini.

Jujur rasanya senang sekali ketika ada yang menginginkan ff ini dilanjutkan. Sebagai hadiah, saya mengupdate story ini.

Mohon review ya.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	3. Chapter 3

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi guest, akan kurespon di sini~

 **To: syifa-sama**

Makasih banyak semangatnya! Dukunganmu menghasilkan chapter tiga lho. Maaf kalau sedikit-sedikit, aku akan berusaha untuk menambahnya di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga suka sama cerita ini~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Perkenalan mahasiswa baru berakhir, menandakan masa aktif perkuliahan akan segera dimulai. Hari Senin, hari pertama Akashi akan mulai belajar di Universitas Tokyo, diawali dengan pagi yang mendung. Karena tidak mau mengambil resiko terguyur hujan saat dalam perjalanan, Akashi pun berangkat pagi meskipun jam pertamanya adalah jam sepuluh. Yah, tidak ada salahnya datang pagi, bukan?

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang universitas, Akashi turun dari mobil dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir yang mengantarnya. Fakultas sains ada di gedung Y, entah singkatan dari apa. Sepertinya menarik, gedung Y ini berisi fakultas sains, hukum, dan tata boga. Tampaknya Akashi akan sering bertemu dengan Aomine dan Murasakibara nanti. Sambil membaca buku panduan tentang universitas, Akashi mencari peta kampus untuk mencari letak gedung Y dan lapangan _indoor_ untuk seleksi klub basket nanti sore.

Akashi menyusuri berbagai lorong dan aula dalam perjalanannya menuju gedung Y. Ada beberapa taman yang dipenuhi rumput dan bunga. Sungguh pemandangan yang menenangkan. Ketika hendak berbelok dan menaiki tangga, Akashi mendengar pantulan bola basket. Dia segera menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan melihat ada _sport hall_. Tempat itu seluas lapangan futsal dan ada beberapa ring basket di beberapa pilar. Sepertinya ini _sport hall_ multifungsi, tidak mungkin dipakai khusus oleh klub basket. Karena penasaran Akashi pun mengalihkan langkahnya menuju _sport hall._

 **Akashi's POV**

Hari pertama kuliah yang sangat indah, pikirku sambil menghela nafas. Senin pagi yang mendung, cukup menggoda siapa pun untuk melanjutkan kembali tidurnya. Akashi sudah biasa bangun pagi sehingga cuaca mendung itu tidak mempengaruhi kebiasaannya. Setelah membasuh diri dan sarapan, aku bersiap untuk berangkat. Supir setiaku sudah bersiap di mobilnya. Tidak ada salahnya datang pagi di hari pertama, bukan?

Selama perjalanan aku membaca buku panduan tentang universitas. Ada beberapa gedung kuliah, yang pastinya ada banyak kelas. Aku yakin akan segera terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru ini. Untuk latihan klub basket, mereka menggunakan lapangan _indoor_ fakultas pendidikan jasmani. Aku sedikit tak paham dengan fakultas itu, setelah lulus apa pekerjaan mereka nanti. Mungkin guru olahraga? Apapun itu, aku tak sabar dengan kegiatan klub nanti sore.

Melihat nama gedung di buku panduan, aku berusaha mengingat sedikit letak fakultas teman-temanku. Aku di gedung Y, Kise di gedung C, Aomine di gedung Y, Midorima di gedung B, Murasakibara di gedung Y, dan Kuroko di gedung K. Sepertinya gedung Y akan menjadi gedung teramai karena ada tiga fakultas sekaligus di situ. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, aku berpesan pada supirku agar tidak usah menjemputku. Aku tidak tahu kapan kegiatan klub selesai, jadi ada baiknya aku pulang sendiri daripada membiarkan orang tua menunggu lama.

Setelah mengetahui letak gedung Y, aku berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan taman yang indah. Perjalananku terhenti ketika mendengar pantulan bola basket. Siapa yang bermain basket pagi-pagi seperti ini, pikirku. Karena penasaran, aku berbalik untuk mendekati sumber suara itu. Ah, ada _sport hall_ ternyata. Cukup luas dan bersih, namun kurang cocok untuk pertandingan basket karena ada gangguan angin. _Sport hall_ ini bisa dibilang _semi-indoor_ , karena tidak tertutup seluruhnya namun masih ada langit-langit yang melindungi.

Hal yang kulihat ketika sampai di pinggir _sport hall_ adalah bola basket yang melayang tinggi dan masuk ke ring dengan sempurna. Tembakan yang sempurna, pikirku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah orang yang menembakkan bola tadi. Gadis berambut coklat waktu itu. Aku menyadari satu hal, dan semakin terkejut. Tembakan tadi itu-

"Ah! Kau rupanya! _Ohayou_!" Gadis itu berseru dan bergegas mendekatiku. Mendekati bola basket yang sudah tergeletak diam, lebih tepatnya.

" _Ohayou_ ," balasku.

"Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi sekali di kampus?" Tanyanya sambil memeluk bola basket. Tampaknya itu bola pribadi, karena aku tidak melihat keranjang berisi bola.

"Aku dapat menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu."

" _Maa_.. Aku ada kelas jam sepuluh, namun cuaca pagi ini mendung dan aku tidak mau berangkat kehujanan. Lebih baik aku datang pagi dan latihan sebentar," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dari jam berapa kau latihan basket?"

" _Etto_.. Jam setengah enam mungkin?" Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

Gadis gila. Terlewat rajin, dia pikir ini SMA apa? Aku menghela nafas, lalu menatapnya. "Apa kau mendaftar di klub basket juga?"

"Iya, aku mendaftar di berbagai unit kegiatan juga selain klub basket. Universitas ini hebat sekali, ada banyak macam kegiatan menarik! Sayang aku tidak bisa mengikutinya semua," jawabnya.

Aku menunduk dan terkekeh. Gadis aneh, pikirku. Namun, ada yang ingin kupastikan dan ketika aku mengangkat kepala, dia sudah tidak ada di hadapanku. _Are_? Ke mana dia? Kulihat sekeliling _sport hall_ dan menemukan dia sudah ada di pinggir dan hendak keluar. Dia berbalik dan melambai.

"Sampai ketemu lagi nanti!" Gadis itu pun segera menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku tertawa, benar-benar gadis yang aneh.

.

.

Akhirnya jam pun menunjukkan pukul 09.45. Aku pun beranjak dari bangku taman dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kelas.

"Akashi-kun."

Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilku. "Oh, Kuroko. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku baru saja selesai kelas. Tadi aku ada kelas pagi," jawabnya. Kuroko menatapku dan bertanya, "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku membaca buku sambil menunggu kelasku dimulai. Perpustakaan belum buka tadi pagi, jadi aku memutuskan membaca di sini," kataku sambil memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti sore, Akashi-kun. _Jaa_." Kuroko pun pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi. Setelah memastikan di mana ruang kelasku dari jadwal yang sudah kucatat rapi, aku pun mencari ruang kelas itu. Y-0501. Sepertinya kelasku ini ada di lantai lima? Aku memencet tombol naik lift dan menunggu. Ketika lift terbuka, aku pun masuk dan memencet angka 5. Aku penasaran bagaimana kesannya akan kuliah hari pertamanya ini. Lift terbuka di lantai dua, tiga, dan empat. Banyak sekali mahasiswa yang mau naik ke atas, pikirku. Akhirnya, lift pun terbuka di lantai lima dan aku melangkah keluar. Suasana cukup ramai di lorong, mungkin mereka baru selesai mengikuti kelas sebelumnya.

Tebakanku benar, ruang kelasku ada di lantai ini, ruangan nomor satu. Aku pun membuka pintu kelas dan masuk. Mataku mencari tempat duduk yang strategis untuk mengikuti kuliah. Seperti dugaanku, tempat duduk di deretan depan masih kosong. Aku memilih tempat duduk dan menaruh tasku di samping meja. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelasku terbuka dan-

"Ohayou!" Seru seorang gadis dengan riangnya saat memasuki kelas. Gadis berambut coklat.

Ya ampun, aku tak menyangka kalau aku satu fakultas dengannya, terlebih lagi satu kelas. Aku berusaha memasang tampang tak peduli, berharap dia tidak mengenaliku. Cukup memalukan bertindak heboh seperti tadi di depan banyak orang, dan aku tak mau disangka bodoh oleh orang lain.

"Ah! Si rambut merah!" _Sial_. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. "Tak kusangka kita sekelas," katanya sambil duduk.

Aku diam, tak tahu harus merespon apa. "Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Siapa namamu?" Gadis itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Mau tak mau aku pun menyambut tangannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

" _Souka_.. Sei-kun ya. Panggil saja aku Shiki. _Yoroshiku ne_ , Sei-kun!"

Aku membelalakkan mata. Sei-kun? Berani sekali gadis ini langsung memanggil namanya. Terlebih lagi, terdengar seperti panggilan sayang pada teman akrab. Belum ada orang yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu selain mendiang ibunya. Aku tak terima! Namun, saat aku hendak membuka mulut, pintu kelas terbuka dan dosen pun masuk. Uh, timing yang buruk sekali!

.

.

Kuliah pertama ini rasanya berjalan sangat lambat, padahal hanya dua jam. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena gadis ini. Siapa tadi namanya? Suki? Chiki? Aku tak terlalu mendengarnya karena terkejut dengan panggilan 'Sei-kun' itu darinya. Aku harus memperingatkannya nanti. Ketika waktu kelas pertama ini berakhir, gadis itu segera merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas.

" _Ano ne_ , Sei-kun," katanya sambil menatapku. "Mungkinkah selama satu semester ini kita sekelas terus?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," tegasku.

"Ehh kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin kita berteman baik."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya," gerutuku sambil keluar kelas meninggalkannya. Benar-benar gadis yang bikin sakit kepala.

Aku melihat _chat group_ di ponselku. Sepertinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin gedung M. Gedung M adalah gedung fakultas pendidikan jasmani. Mungkin mereka ke sana sehabis melihat lapangan basket _indoor_ -nya? Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun menyusul mereka. Sesampainya di kantin, aku mencari orang-orang yang mencolok mata itu. Butuh waktu sebentar untuk menemukan sekelompok orang berkepala seperti pelangi itu. Aku tersenyum sesaat dan menghampiri mereka.

"Yo, Akashi!" Seru Aomine.

" _Konnichi wa_ , Akashicchi!" Kise menyapaku dengan penuh semangat.

"Akachin, kau terlambat," kata Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Bagaimana kelas pertamamu, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kami sudah menyisakan tempat untukmu, Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko sambil menunjukkan tempat kosong disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko," kataku sambil duduk disebelahnya. "Kelas pertamaku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Kurasa aku tak perlu menceritakan gadis aneh itu kepada mereka.

"Kelas pertamaku nanti dimulai jam satu," kata Aomine.

"Kelasku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun."

"Tadi aku belajar tentang bagaimana membuat _cookie_ , Akachin."

" _Maa_.. Kelas seni ternyata akan ada penjurusannya nanti- _ssu_! Tadi aku hanya sesi perkenalannya saja."

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang memiliki jadwal padat selama satu semester ini, _nanodayo_ ," Midorima menghela nafas.

"Meskipun begitu, jadwal kuliah kita semua tidak ada yang bentrok dengan jadwal latihan basket, bukan?" Tanyaku pada semuanya. Mereka semua menggeleng, menunjukkan bahwa jadwal kuliah semester ini tidak mengganggu jadwal latihan.

Aku tersenyum puas, " _Jaa_ , ayo kita tunjukkan yang terbaik nanti sore."

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini.

Mohon review ya.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	4. Chapter 4

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Jam empat sore, menandakan seleksi klub basket Universitas Tokyo akan dimulai. Karena peminatnya sangat banyak, sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa akan ada penyeleksian terhadap calon anggota baru. Bagi yang tidak lolos, latihan mereka akan dijadwalkan di hari yang berbeda dengan anggota yang lolos. Lolos disini maksudnya adalah diterima sebagai anggota tetap dan latihan bersama dengan senior anggota tetap lain, namun belum sampai pada tingkat anggota tim.

Gedung M tampak sangat ramai dengan calon anggota baru itu sendiri maupun dengan anggota tetap tim. Akashi dan yang lainnya bersama-sama menuju lapangan _indoor_ yang digunakan sebagai tempat penyeleksian dan tempat latihan rutin nanti. Banyak decakan kagum ketika memasuki pintu lapangan _indoor_ itu. Bayangkan saja, ada tujuh lapangan basket di dalamnya, dan tempat duduk penonton di atas itu begitu luas. Seperti lapangan sepak bola saja. Benar-benar, fakultas pendidikan jasmani ini tidak bisa dianggap sepele!

Ketika semua calon anggota baru sudah berbaris rapi, kapten tim dan beberapa pelatih segera membagi kelompok. Yang perempuan di sebelah kanan dan yang laki-laki di sebelah kiri. Akashi melihat sebagian besar mahasiswa baru yang berminat bergabung adalah laki-laki. Dia mengamati orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya itu, menilai apakah saingannya itu kuat atau tidak. Ada yang Akashi kenal selain anggota Kiseki no Sedai, seperti Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, dan Sakurai Ryou.

Akashi beralih melihat barisan mahasiswi di sebelah kanan. Dia melihat gadis berambut coklat itu sedang berbicara dengan yang lain. Suasana kelompok perempuan tidak semencekam kelompok laki-laki, yang membuat Akashi memutar ingatannya tentang prestasi yang pernah diraih klub ini. Seingatnya, tim perempuan tidak pernah menang di final. Akashi menghela nafas memaklumi. Pantas saja tidak pernah menang kalau setiap latihan tidak serius, pikirnya.

Peluit pun ditiup, tanda penyeleksian akan segera dimulai. Seleksi diadakan dengan cara _mini-game_ dengan anggota tingkat dua. Kelompok mahasiswi dibawa ke lapangan yang paling ujung. Tak lama, ke tujuh lapangan basket _indoor_ itu terpakai semua. Satu untuk latihan anggota tetap tim, satu untuk latihan anggota tetap klub tingkat empat, satu untuk latihan anggota tetap klub tingkat tiga, satu untuk latihan anggota tetap klub tingkat dua, satu untuk latihan anggota tetap klub tingkat satu, satu untuk penyeleksian, dan satu lagi untuk yang perempuan.

Akashi mengamati, tampaknya latihan anggota klub didasari dengan angkatan. Sesama semester tiga akan latihan dengan yang semester tiga, merekalah yang disebut anggota tingkat dua. Akashi akan masuk ke tingkat satu apabila dia lolos seleksi ini, dan Akashi pun yakin dia akan berhasil. Akashi melihat yang dia kenal tidak ada yang sekelompok satu sama lain. Dia tidak memikirkannya, lagipula mereka akan menghadapi anggota klub, bukan satu sama lain. Selesai memberi penjelasan, pelatih utama bersiap untuk memulai _mini-game_ yang pertama. Yang akan memberi penilaian adalah pelatih utama, ketua klub, dan kapten tim sendiri. Baru saja peluit hendak ditiup, ada keributan dari kelompok mahasiswi. Penyebabnya adalah...

 _Si gadis berambut coklat._

Dia tampak keberatan melihat yang laki-laki memakai lapangan begitu banyak. Di satu lapangan terakhir ini, anggota tetap tim, anggota tetap klub, dan calon anggota yang hendak diseleksi ditempatkan. Anggota tetap tim dan calon anggota yang akan diseleksi ini terpaksa berbagi lapangan sehingga hanya setengah lapangan saja yang digunakan untuk seleksi yang juga berupa _mini-game_ dengan anggota tetap klub. Jika Akashi tidak salah tangkap, gadis itu protes pada pelatih dan kaptennya dan hendak menghadap pelatih utama.

Kapten tim perempuan sudah berusaha untuk mencegahnya, namun karena pada dasarnya kapten itu lemah lembut dan Shiki (kalau sudah kesal) sangarnya tingkat akut, maka tak lama kemudian gadis itu pun sudah berada di hadapan pelatih utama dan _mini-game_ pertama tak jadi berlangsung.

"Pak Pelatih! Siapa yang menetapkan aturan ini?" Shiki langsung bertanya _to the point_.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menghambat saja. Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempatmu," kata ketua klub. Dia takut kaptennya akan meledak karena tingkah Shiki yang berani ini.

"Kenapa yang perempuan hanya mendapat satu lapangan? Padahal mereka juga anggota tetap tim dan anggota tetap klub ini, bukan?" Shiki tidak beranjak dari tampatnya, malah menatap pelatih utama, ketua klub, dan kapten tim laki-laki bergantian untuk mendapat penjelasan.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah melihatnya sendiri. Tim perempuan tidak sebanyak dan sehebat laki-laki. Kami mengejar prestasi membawa nama universitas, tentu saja harus serius dalam berlatih. Untuk apa aku memberikan jatah lapangan yang banyak untuk kalian? _Toh_ selama ini kalian tidak pernah menjuarai final," pelatih utama dengan sangat tenang menjawab.

Ketika mendengar hal itu, Akashi merasa sedikit tidak setuju. Namun, ini bukan urusannya. Tidak ada artinya apabila dia ikut campur. Berbeda dengan Shiki, yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarahnya. Shiki merasa harga dirinya sebagai perempuan tersinggung mendengar kata-kata pelatih utama tadi. Ekspresi pelatih tim perempuan dan semua anggota tetapnya pun sama, sedih dan tak bisa melawan. Shiki menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri dan mengajukan sebuah tantangan.

" _Etto_.. Kapten," Shiki tidak tahu nama kapten tim laki-laki itu namun ia tidak peduli. "Izinkan aku melawan anggota tetap tingkat duamu."

Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Shiki terkejut. "Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka, mohon berikan satu lapangan lagi untuk tim perempuan. Jika aku kalah, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari calon anggota klub dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di depan klub basket."

" _Heh_.. Kau mau mengundurkan diri atau tidak, itu tidak ada untungnya untukku. Kau malah merugikan seluruh anggota yang ada di sini dengan kekeraskepalaanmu dan hal itu tak terbayarkan hanya dengan kau mengundurkan diri," kata ketua klub.

"Aku yakin aku tidak akan kalah. Aku bisa memastikan tim perempuan dapat mengalahkan tim laki-laki," Shiki membalasnya dengan mantap. "Kalian setuju, kan?" Gadis itu melihat ke arah tim perempuan.

Tak ada satu pun yang menatapnya. Mereka tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk mencoba melawan tim laki-laki. Meski hanya tingkat dua, kemampuan laki-laki dan perempuan sangatlah berbeda. Pelatih tim perempuan pun menggeleng sedih, dia tidak bisa mendukung rencana gadis berambut coklat ini.

Pelatih utama pun tersenyum puas. "Hahaha... Kau lihat? Mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan pengecut yang hanya bisa mengeluh di belakang. Sekarang, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari sini dan bergabunglah dengan mereka." Tatapan pelatih utama itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Ya Tuhan, apakah penilaiannya selama ini salah? Shiki menggigit bibir, tidak rela apabila dia harus menyerah sekarang. Namun, secara tidak terduga pintu lapangan _indoor_ terbuka dan masuklah enam orang gadis.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Shiki." Kata gadis berambut oranye.

"Shiki-chan! _Long time no see_!" Seru gadis berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Shiki! Maaf kami terlambat." Gadis berambut ungu ini melambai sambil tertawa.

"Ini semua karena Ren-chan! Kami jadi terlambat ikut seleksi, kan." Gadis kecil berambut hitam ini menyikut gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf," kata gadis berambut silver sambil mengusap rusuk yang disikut.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang Akashi kenal, Momoi Satsuki, membawa masuk lima orang yang tampaknya mengenal gadis berambut coklat itu. "Maaf kami terlambat, ketua klub, pelatih, dan kapten. Kami sedikit tersasar ketika hendak menuju ke sini," kata Momoi sambil membungkukkan badan.

Shiki ternganga tak percaya. Lima orang teman bermain basketnya di Amerika, yang tidak dia beritahukan tentang masalah tunangan dan sebab dia harus ke Jepang, tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya. Apakah dia bermimpi?

"Ayase-chan, Hoshi-chan, Rin-chan, Nagisa-chan, Ren-chan!" Shiki memeluk mereka semua. Senyumnya merekah sambil menatap ke lima temannya itu, "Kalian mau membantuku?"

" _Hah_! Sudah pasti, kan" seringai gadis berambut ungu, disertai anggukan yang lain.

"Sat-chan! Tak kusangka kau di sini juga. Aku merindukanmu," kata Shiki sambil memeluk Momoi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kau di sini. Jahat, tak mengabariku kalau kau akan datang," Momoi pun memeluknya sambil cemberut.

" _Gomen_ ~ Sekarang, sudah saatnya aku menyelesaikan taruhanku," Shiki kembali menghadap ketua klub dan pelatih utama. "Aku sudah siap untuk memenangkan satu lapangan tambahan bagi tim perempuan. Bagaimana, Kap~ten? Kau tidak takut menyuruh anggotamu melawan perempuan, kan?" Shiki tersenyum menantang.

Calon anggota laki-laki menatap ke arah kapten dan pelatih utama tersebut, mereka bisa merasakan ketegangan suasana. Akashi diam-diam tertawa. Gadis itu benar-benar berbahaya, pikirnya. Meskipun belum ada perintah apa-apa, calon anggota laki-laki sudah mengosongkan lapangan dan berdiri di pinggir. Mereka sangat tertarik untuk menontonnya. Sang kapten dan ketua klub pun melirik ke arah pelatih utama, menunggu perintah apa yang akan dikeluarkan.

"Nijimura! Kau yang menangani dia!" Pelatih utama benar-benar kesal karena merasa diremehkan oleh gadis ingusan, dan dia pun menyuruh tim inti yang turun.

"Baik, Pelatih," jawab sang kapten, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Shiki. "Riwayatmu hanya sampai di sini, gadis kecil."

Seisi lapangan _indoor_ hening, hanya ada tim inti dan tim Shiki yang melakukan pemanasan. Tak ada yang menebak bahwa pelatih utama akan mengutus tim inti langsung. Hasilnya sudah jelas, kan? Tidak mungkin tim inti Universitas Tokyo dikalahkan oleh sekelompok perempuan? Apalagi hanya ada satu gadis yang tingginya lumayan, sisanya tidak terlalu tinggi. Mana mungkin menang melawan laki-laki yang tingginya bisa dua kali lipat dari mereka.

Akashi dan yang lainnya duduk di pinggir lapangan sisi tim Shiki. Entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal hatinya melihat tim itu. Tapi apa? Lamunannya buyar ketika Kuroko mengangkat suara, bertanya pada teman-teman terdekat.

"Menurut kalian, siapa yang akan menang?"

"Sudah pasti tim inti, kan. Nijimura senpai ternyata ada dalam tim inti. Benar-benar tak kusangka- _ssu_."

"Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres, _nanodayo_ ," kata Midorima sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau merasakannya juga, Midorima?" Akashi berpaling menatap Midorima yang sedang menaikkan kacamatanya.

Midorima mengangguk, Aomine pun menimpali hal yang sama. Murasakibara hanya menatap bosan kedua tim yang sedang pemanasan. Kagami dan Kise heboh menanyakan apa yang aneh. Akashi kembali memperhatikan gadis berambut coklat ini. Apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Sepertinya jawabannya akan muncul sebentar lagi, pikirnya.

Waktu pemanasan habis. Kedua tim bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan. Bukan mini-game, selainkan pertandingan yang sesungguhnya. Sebelumnya, Shiki sudah memilih pemain sebagai cadangan. Melihat kesungguhan Shiki, pelatih tim perempuan, Cornelia Mastina, mendukung dan berhasil menyemangati tim inti perempuan menjadi pemain cadangan. Mereka semua menaruh harapan pada Shiki agar bisa menyejajarkan kedudukan perempuan dalam klub ini.

" _Saa_.. Mari kita tunjukkan kehebatan perempuan!" Seru Shiki, disambut oleh semua anggota perempuan.

Pertandingan antara tim inti laki-laki dengan tim amatiran perempuan akan segera dimulai, dan jawaban dari keanehan yang dirasakan anggota Kiseki no Sedai akan segera terungkap.

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini.

Maaf sebelumnya, aku tidak pintar mengarang nama.. Rasanya frustasi sekali ketika hendak menentukan nama-nama orang. Jika terlalu banyak OC-nya, aku rasa kalian yang membaca akan bingung.. #alasanauthor #sebenarnyayangpusingauthor #peacesign

Namun, cerita ini sudah jadi. Kuharap kalian dapat memahami dan menikmatinya ya.

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	5. Chapter 5

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Jam empat akan ada seleksi terhadap anggota tetap klub basket. Rasanya waktu pelajaran ini berjalan dengan sangat lambat! Aku sangat penasaran dengan klub itu. Katanya untuk menjadi anggota tetap klub saja sudah rumit, belum lagi dengan menjadi pemain tetap. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti prosedurnya, namun kurasa aku akan segera mengetahuinya nanti. Yang pasti aku harus lolos seleksi dan menjadi anggota klub basket. Ketika waktu kelas pertama selesai, aku merapikan bukuku dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

" _Ano ne_ , Sei-kun," aku menatap Akashi yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. "Mungkinkah selama satu semester ini kita sekelas terus?"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," Akashi membalas dengan tatapan yang cukup menusuk.

"Ehh kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin kita berteman baik."

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya," Akashi pun keluar kelas meninggalkanku. Padahal ada yang ingin kutanyakan, pikirku sambil menghela nafas.

Jam istirahat ini kupakai untuk berkunjung ke kantin. Yuki-nee tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini, jadi aku terpaksa menghabiskan waktuku sendiri. Kantinnya ada banyak, namun aku memilih untuk mencoba makanan kantin gedung M. Siapa tahu karena kantin fakultas pendidikan jasmani, makanannya jauh lebih bernutrisi. Aku bergegas menuju gedung M dan mencari kantinnya. Cukup ramai, namun aku masih bisa melihat meja yang bisa diisi oleh satu orang. Setelah melihat makanan yang dijual, aku memutuskan hanya membeli jus alpukat. Tiba-tiba mataku bertemu pandang dengan manik _baby blue_ yang ada di ujung meja.

"Oh! Tetsu-kun," aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan sekilas. Kuroko mengangguk singkat, membalas sapaanku.

Ketika jus pesananku sudah jadi, aku berniat untuk menghampiri meja Kuroko. Namun, aku menyadari siapa sebelahnya dan mengurungkan niatku kembali. Aku tak mau mengganggu si rambut merah, tampaknya tadi dia sangat lapar makanya dia jadi ketus begitu. Kurasa memanggil nama seseorang adalah kunci dari jalinan persahabatan? Aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan itu. Aku segera meninggalkan kantin dan pergi melihat-lihat sekitar gedung M sambil menikmati jus yang kubeli.

.

.

Akhirnya jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Aku sudah bersiap di lapangan _indoor_ yang akan digunakan untuk tempat seleksi. Ada cukup banyak anak perempuannya, dan aku pun memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengan mereka. Anggota tetapnya sangat ramah, aku senang karena mereka ramah kepada calon anggota baru. Lalu, ada lima orang yang bergabung dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Tim inti basket perempuan, dengan Minami Kaoru sebagai kapten, Jyuu Hakuei, Fuwa Yoshino, Tsuchida Miya, dan Rosemary Cordia. Aku terpesona melihat mereka, entah mengapa aku bisa menilai kekuatan seseorang dengan sekali lihat. Mereka adalah tim yang kuat dan berpotensi apabila terus diasah.

Ketua klub, para pelatih, dan kapten tim basket laki-laki memasuki lapangan _indoor_ dan para mahasiswa baru pun berbaris dengan rapi sesuai instruksi. Yang perempuan di sebelah kanan dan yang laki-laki di sebelah kiri. Pelatih tim perempuan memperkenalkan diri. Namanya adalah Cornelia Mastina, biasa dipanggil akrab dengan Cornel-san. Cornel-san memberi instruksi tentang bagaimana prosedur penyeleksian anggota baru. Seusai memberi penjelasan, bersama dengan sang kapten dan tim inti, Cornel-san akan menilai mereka. Ketika kelompok perempuan sudah bersiap di lapangan yang terakhir, aku melihat sekeliling dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pelatihnya.

" _Etto_ , Cornel-san. Apa kita akan melakukan _mini-game_ di sini?" Aku bertanya sambil menunjuk tempat yang sedang kuinjak.

"Benar. Apa ada masalah?" Cornel-san sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Tentu saja masalah! Anda yakin, _mini-game_ hanya setengah lapangan? Setengah lapangan lain digunakan untuk latihan. Hal ini akan sangat mengganggu kan?"

Cornel-san terdiam. "Mau tidak mau, Hoshina-san."

"Panggil saja aku Shiki, Cornel-san."

"Dengar, Shiki-chan. Memang sudah dari dulu jika tim perempuan memakai satu lapangan. Latihan akan terganggu pastinya, namun ini akan terjadi satu tahun sekali. Tidak akan terlalu mengganggu, kok. Benar kan?" Cornel-san menoleh ke arah anggota tetap, dan dibalas senyuman dan anggukan.

"Tapi, bukankah kita sama-sama anggota klub basket? Kita juga berhak untuk latihan dengan maksimal, kan? Mengapa ada diskriminasi seperti ini?" Aku tidak mengerti, merasa hak perempuan sangat terbatasi. "Aku akan protes."

Cornel-san dan yang lainnya terkejut. Minami-san sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya, namun aku yang sudah terlanjur emosi tidak menggubrisnya. Tak lama kemudian aku pun sampai di hadapan pelatih utama.

"Pak Pelatih! Siapa yang menetapkan aturan ini?"

Ketua klub basket terkejut dan berusaha menyingkirkanku, namun aku tetap berdiri di tempat untuk mendapatkan jawaban. "Kenapa yang perempuan hanya mendapat satu lapangan? Padahal mereka juga anggota tetap tim dan anggota tetap klub ini, bukan?"

"Tim perempuan tidak sebanyak dan sehebat laki-laki. Kami mengejar prestasi membawa nama universitas, tentu saja harus serius dalam berlatih. Untuk apa aku memberikan jatah lapangan yang banyak untuk kalian? _Toh_ selama ini kalian tidak pernah menjuarai final," pelatih utama dengan sangat tenang menjawab.

Mendengar hal itu, darahku mendidih. Aku tidak terima derajat perempuan direndahkan seperti itu. Cornel-san dan yang lain tidak melawan. Aku yakin, mereka merasa sakit direndahkan seperti itu, tapi tidak bisa melawan karena mereka takut. Aku menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Kutatap kapten tim laki-laki yang ada di sebelah pelatih utama itu.

" _Etto_.. Kapten.. Izinkan aku melawan anggota tetap tingkat duamu."

Semua yang mendengar kata-kataku tadi terkejut. "Jika aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka, mohon berikan satu lapangan lagi untuk tim perempuan. Jika aku kalah, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari calon anggota klub dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di depan klub basket."

" _Heh_.. Kau mau mengundurkan diri atau tidak, itu tidak ada untungnya untukku. Kau malah merugikan seluruh anggota yang ada di sini dengan kekeraskepalaanmu dan hal itu tak terbayarkan hanya dengan kau mengundurkan diri," kata ketua klub. Dalam hati aku ingin memaki. Bukan kau yang aku tanya, batinku.

"Aku yakin aku tidak akan kalah. Aku bisa memastikan tim perempuan dapat mengalahkan tim laki-laki," aku membalasnya dengan mantap. "Kalian setuju, kan?" Aku berpaling melihat ke arah tim perempuan.

Anggota tim inti dan anggota tetap perempuan menunduk, tidak memandang ke arahku. Cornel-san hanya bisa menggeleng dan menatapku sedih. Mereka tidak bisa melawan tim laki-laki, meskipun hanya kelompok tingkat dua.

Pelatih utama pun tersenyum puas. "Hahaha... Kau lihat? Mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan pengecut yang hanya bisa mengeluh di belakang. Sekarang, lebih baik kau menyingkir dari sini dan bergabunglah dengan mereka." Tatapan pelatih utama itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

Aku mengepalkan tangan, tidak rela untuk mundur. Ya Tuhan, apakah penilaiannya salah? Minami-san, Jyuu-san, Fuwa-san, Tsuchida-san, dan Rosemary-san, mereka adalah tim yang kuat. Aku bisa menjamin hal itu dengan mempertaruhkan mataku. Namun, bagaimana caranya agar mereka ikut bertanding? Aku menggigit bibir, menahan frustasi antara mengaku kalah atau tetap berkeras dengan taruhan ini. Secara tidak terduga, pintu lapangan _indoor_ terbuka dan masuklah enam orang gadis.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Shiki." Kata gadis berambut oranye.

"Shiki-chan! _Long time no see_!" Seru gadis berambut pirang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Shiki! Maaf kami terlambat." Gadis berambut ungu ini melambai sambil tertawa.

"Ini semua karena Ren-chan! Kami jadi terlambat ikut seleksi, kan." Gadis kecil berambut hitam ini menyikut gadis di sebelahnya.

"Ahaha, maaf maaf," kata gadis berambut silver sambil mengusap rusuk yang disikut.

Sepupuku, Momoi Satsuki, membawa masuk lima orang yang sangat kukenal dengan baik. "Maaf kami terlambat, ketua klub, pelatih, dan kapten. Kami sedikit tersesat ketika hendak menuju ke sini," kata Momoi sambil membungkukkan badan.

Apakah aku bermimpi? Teman main basketku di Amerika semuanya ada dihadapannya sekarang. "Ayase-chan, Hoshi-chan, Rin-chan, Nagisa-chan, Ren-chan!" Aku memeluk mereka semua. "Sat-chan! Tak kusangka kau di sini juga. Aku merindukanmu," Aku juga memeluk sepupuku yang sudah lama tak kutemui. Setelah melepas rindu singkat, aku tersenyum dan menatap mereka.

"Kalian mau membantuku?"

" _Hah_! Sudah pasti, kan" seringai gadis berambut ungu, disertai anggukan yang lain.

Satsuki hanya tersenyum geli melihatku, memberi semangat, dan kemudian bergabung dengan kelompok perempuan. Dia berbicara sebentar dengan tim inti dan setelah itu ekspresi mereka sedikit tenang. Ah, mungkin Sat-chan menenangkan mereka agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, pikirku.

"Aku sudah siap untuk memenangkan satu lapangan tambahan bagi tim perempuan. Bagaimana, Kap~ten? Kau tidak takut menyuruh anggotamu melawan perempuan, kan?" Aku menghadap kepada sang kapten tim laki-laki dan tersenyum menantang.

"Nijimura! Kau yang menangani dia!"

Tampaknya pelatih utama ini merasa kesal, secara tak terduga dia mengutus tim intinya untuk melawanku. "Baik, Pelatih," jawab sang kapten, lalu menatap tajam ke arahku. "Riwayatmu hanya sampai di sini, gadis kecil."

Semua lapangan kosong, hanya ada timku dan tim inti laki-laki yang melakukan pemanasan. Selain aku, Ayase-chan, Hoshi-chan, Rin-chan, Nagisa-chan, dan Ren-chan, tim inti perempuan juga ikut melakukan pemanasan. Setelah mendapat dukungan dari Cornel-san dan anggota tetap perempuan lainnya, Minami-san, Jyuu-san, Fuwa-san, Tsuchida-san, dan Rosemary-san bersedia menjadi pemain cadangan. Mereka menaruh harapan besar padaku dan menyerahkan wewenang sebagai kapten untuk pertandingan ini.

Sebagai _starter_ , aku memilih Ayase-chan, Rin-chan, Nagisa-chan, dan Ren-chan untuk masuk. Aku menaruh Hoshi-chan sebagai cadangan untuk menganalisis gaya permainan mereka. Aku dan Hoshi-chan adalah teman sejak kecil, dan aku tahu bakatnya. Tak terasa waktu pemanasan habis. Aku memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri, yakin akan kemampuan yang kumiliki.

" _Saa_.. Mari kita tunjukkan kehebatan perempuan!" Aku berseru, disambut oleh semua anggota perempuan.

Ketua klub basket, Akabane Renji, berperan sebagai wasitnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa nama-nama pemain tim inti laki-laki ini selain kaptennya, Nijimura Shuuzou. _Jump ball_ kuserahkan pada Ren-chan, karena dia yang paling tinggi di antara kami. Peluit ditiup, bola dilambungkan ke atas. Pertandingan sudah dimulai.

Tim Nijimura-san yang mendapatkan bola. " _Hah_! Kalian benar-benar tidak tahu tempat ya." Dia maju men- _dribble_ bola sambil tertawa mengejek. Namun, tiga detik kemudian terdengar _alarm_ poin masuk. Laki-laki tadi ternganga. Bola sudah tidak lagi dikuasainya, melainkan sudah masuk ke ring timnya.

"Ap- Apa-apaan ini?!"

Ayase-chan menggosok-gosokkan tangan, seakan membersihkan telapak tangannya dari debu. "Bolanya tidak terlalu bersih," keluhnya.

Rin-chan menepuk punggungnya, "Tembakan yang bagus!"

Aku tersenyum bangga. " _Nice shoot_ , Ayase-chan! Tembakan _three point_ -mu memang tiada duanya."

Aku dan yang lain bersiap kembali di posisi masing-masing. Aku menahan tawa melihat ekspresi tim inti laki-laki. Tampang terkejutnya benar-benar bagus sekali. Mereka terpaku di tempat, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku memecahkan keheningan yang ada di lapangan, "Oi~ Senpai.. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

.

.

Tak hanya yang di dalam lapangan yang terpaku di tempat, semua yang ada di lapangan _indoor_ pun terdiam dan menatap papan skor dengan rasa tidak percaya. Belum sampai setengah jam, atau lebih tepatnya baru dua puluh lima menit, tim perempuan sudah mencetak 63 poin sedangkan tim laki-laki mencetak 33 poin. Tim perempuan masih memiliki stamina yang baik, sedangkan tim laki-laki kebanyakan sudah hampir kehabisan nafas.

Tiba-tiba pelatih utama meminta _time out_. "Tim laki-laki. _Time out_."

" _Ehh_.. Padahal lagi seru," ucap Ayase-chan.

"Aku lelah, untung saja mereka meminta _time out_ ," kata Ren-chan.

"Mereka tangguh juga, pantas untuk tim inti suatu universitas," ucap Nagisa-chan dengan mata berbinar.

"Hei.. Jangan terpesona dengan kekuatan lawan!" Rin-chan menyentil kening Nagisa-chan.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. "Kalian masih sama saja ya, sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

"Tentu saja! Apalah arti sebulan, Shiki-chan!" Hoshi-chan mencubit pipiku, yang lain tertawa melihatnya. _Time out_ yang penuh canda tawa, pikirku. Sebulan ini sudah banyak hal yang berubah, namun aku belum menceritakannya pada mereka.

"Pertandingan belum selesai. Jangan buang energi kalian untuk menertawai aku," kataku sambil tersenyum. Yah, sekarang ini ada baiknya untuk fokus ke pertandingan. Demi derajat perempuan, demi keadilan.

 _Time out_ selesai, Nijimura-san dan rekan timnya masuk ke lapangan. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa ada Akashi di sana?! Aku tak percaya melihat tim inti laki-laki kebanyakan diganti. Sekarang lawanku adalah Nijimura-san, Akashi, dan tiga orang baru yang juga tak kukenal. _Chotto_.. Rambut hitam itu..

"Tatsu-chan?!"

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini.

Akhirnya cerita ini jadi.. Author tidak tahu banyak soal basket, jadi sulit sekali membayangkan bagaimana pertandingan basket itu sendiri. Maaf lama banget update-nya.

Kuharap kalian dapat memahami dan menikmatinya ya.

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	6. Chapter 6

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Pertandingan masih berlanjut sekitar lima menit lagi sebelum babak terakhir. Tim inti laki-laki sebagian besar mengganti pemainnya. Nijimura bersama dua senior tingkat dua, Akashi, dan Himuro masuk ke lapangan setelah _time out_ berakhir. Shiki terkejut melihat dua orang yang dia kenal ada di sana.

"Kenapa dua orang itu bermain di pertandingan ini?" Shiki bertanya pada Akabane Renji yang merupakan ketua klub basket sekaligus wasit. "Bukankah mereka calon anggota?"

Pelatih utama hanya diam sambil senyum mencemooh. Sepertinya ini bukan lagi pertandingan antara _tim inti_ laki-laki, tapi dengan laki-laki. Shiki menahan emosinya. Benar-benar menyebalkan, pelatih tua itu!

"Lama tak bertemu, Shiki-chan," Himuro menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa ini bukan saatnya melepas rindu, Tatsu-chan."

Peluit dibunyikan, permainan pun kembali dilanjutkan. Himuro menjaga Shiki, sedangkan Akashi menjaga Yashiro Ren. Gerak gerik Shiki terbatas karena Himuro bisa menebak langkahnya. Tim perempuan tidak bisa menyerang dengan leluasa, namun pertahanan mereka tidak buruk. Sebelum babak terakhir, skor untuk tim laki-laki adalah 54 dan skor untuk tim perempuan adalah 72.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

 _Sial_.. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi! Kenapa Sei-kun dan Tatsu-chan menjadi lawanku sekarang ini? Bukankah mereka belum menjadi anggota klub sama sepertiku. Apa-apaan sih si tua bangka ini?! Aku tak bisa protes banyak di saat ini, bisa-bisa aku dikenai peringatan. Tatsu-chan menjagaku, Sei-kun menjaga Ren-chan. Tinggi Ren-chan dan Sei-kun berbeda cukup jauh, kuharap Ren-chan bisa menembak.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Lima menit ini terasa melelahkan sekali! Sei-kun dan Tatsu-chan memiliki level yang berbeda dengan tim inti tadi. Ah, Nijimura senpai juga berbeda, namun tak sama dengan mereka berdua. Penjagaannya ketat sekali. Aku dan yang lain tidak bisa mencetak banyak angka. Istirahat dua menit, lalu babak terakhir. Aku melirik papan skor. 54-72. Skor yang tak jauh berbeda!

"Shiki-chan, bagaimana ini?" Hoshi-chan menghampiriku sambil memberikanku handuk.

"Aku tak menyangka lawanku adalah Tatsu-chan. Dia adalah teman main basket sejak kecil. Kami tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Tak sulit baginya untuk membaca gerakanku. Maaf semuanya."

"Yah tak perlu dipikirkan," Rin-chan berkomentar. "Kita tinggal mengeluarkan kemampuan kita, kan?"

"Hoshi-chan, kau masuk. Nagisa-chan, kau bisa beristirahat dulu."

" _Ha'i_ ~" Hoshi-chan dan Nagisa-chan bertukar tos.

Aku tak ada pilihan untuk mengeluarkan kartu as yang kami punya. "Hoshi-chan, mohon bantuanmu."

"Serahkan saja padaku!" Hoshi-chan memeluk lenganku. "Aku siap menjadi bayanganmu, Shiki-chan."

.

 **Akashi's POV**

Pertandingan ini benar-benar tak terduga. Tim perempuan sangat kuat, bahkan Nijimura senpai cukup kewalahan. Gadis berambut coklat itu memiliki kekuatan yang misterius, teman-temannya juga. Apa yang dirahasiakan mereka? Kenapa aku dan yang lain merasa ada yang tak beres? Pelatih utama benar-benar geram. Dia meminta _time out_. Dia memarahi mereka habis-habisan. Tim perempuan? Apa-apaan mereka. Bukannya serius membicarakan strategi atau apalah itu seperti tim pada umumnya, kenapa mereka penuh tawa seperti itu? Ini menarik.

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri pelatih utama. "Pak Pelatih, jika memungkinkan izinkan aku bermain."

Teman-teman yang lain, khususnya anggota Kiseki no Sedai, terkejut mendengar perkataanku.

" _Hoo_.. Kalau tidak salah kau adalah kapten dari tim Rakuzan yang sangat kuat ya? Siapa, Akashi Seijuurou, benar?" kata pelatih utama.

" _Ha'i_. Aku tersanjung bisa dikenal oleh pelatih hebat sepertimu."

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja, Rakuzan adalah sekolah dengan tim basket yang kuat. Aku selalu me-notice sekolah yang memiliki tim basket yang top," katanya sambil terkekeh. "Jadi, apa benar kau mau ikut dalam pertandingan ini? Kurasa mereka tak pantas menghadapi orang sekuat dirimu."

"Izinkan aku. Aku tertarik untuk melawan mereka. Lagipula, Anda sedang di dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, bukan?"

Pelatih utama itu berpikir sejenak, dan tanpa kusadari ada seorang lagi berdiri di sebelahku untuk mengajukan hal yang sama. Himuro Tatsuya. Dia mengaku bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat dia kenal baik di tim perempuan dan bisa menebak langkah-langkahnya. Mendengar hal itu, senyum si pelatih mengembang.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua kuizinkan masuk menggantikan tim inti. Bagaimana menurutmu, Nijimura?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Mereka bisa dipercaya. Terlebih kami anggota inti sudah banyak yang kelelahan, pemain pengganti akan sangat membantu," Nijimura senpai menjawab sambil mengangguk pada dua orang senior.

Jadilah aku masuk ke lapangan setelah _time out_ selesai. Gadis itu tampak terkejut melihatku. Aku menahan senyum, ekspresinya itu tak tergambarkan. Namun, tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah.

"Tatsu-chan?!" Katanya sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Lama tak bertemu, Shiki-chan," Himuro menyapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa ini bukan saatnya melepas rindu, Tatsu-chan." Gadis itu menyahut dengan tegas. _Oh, jadi namanya Shiki_.

Permainan dilanjutkan. Aku menjaga gadis yang paling tinggi. _Hah_ , tipe yang seperti ini akan cukup mudah terkena _ankle break_ -ku. Kali ini mereka tidak bisa menembak sesering babak sebelumnya. Benar saja, kali ini tim laki-laki mencetak banyak skor karena _ankle break_ sukses. Gadis itu tampaknya kesal karena berhasil menyusul skor.

Istirahat dua menit ini, terjadi kebalikan dari _time out_ tadi. Tim laki-laki yang tertawa ria karena optimis menang, sedangkan tim perempuan serius luar biasa. Aku masih merasa tidak tenang. Ada yang masih disembunyikan, pikirku. Aku yakin selama ini mereka belum menunjukkan kemampuan mereka seluruhnya. Ketika babak terakhir akan dimulai, tim perempuan ada pergantian pemain. Apa mereka akan serius sekarang, batinku.

.

 **Author's POV**

Sepuluh menit terakhir, suasana di lapangan sangat hening. Tim perempuan tidak ada yang berbicara, begitu pula yang laki-laki. Pertandingan dimulai, bola tim perempuan. Gadis berambut pirang, Nashiki Hoshi, men- _dribble_ bola ke daerah lawan. Namun, Akashi segera menghadangnya. Nashiki tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri dan tanpa ragu langsung mengopernya ke samping kanan atas, membuat Akashi tercengang dan melihat bola yang telah dioper tersebut. Dan yang membuat Akashi lebih terkejut lagi, dia melihat gadis berambut coklat itu sudah melompat dan berpose menembakkan bola.

Midorima yang melihat ini dari pinggir lapangan spontan berseru, "Operan itu-"

Takao yang juga ada didekatnya juga tak bisa berkata-kata. Operan yang barusan terjadi itu adalah operan Takao ke Midorima saat _semifinal Winter Cup_ dulu melawan Akashi. Operan yang disertai kepercayaan satu dengan yang lainnya, jika dilakukan oleh penembak jarak jauh seperti Midorima, pasti hasilnya adalah masuk sempurna. Benar, Shiki langsung menembak _persis_ seperti Midorima ketika bola tepat ditangannya.

Tim laki-laki terperangah, terutama Akashi yang pernah mengalami hal serupa dari Midorima dan Takao. Rasanya mustahil mengalami hal yang persis sama dari orang yang berbeda. Tim laki-laki segera membalas menyerang. Akashi memimpin membawa bola dan segera dihadang oleh Shiki. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berhadapan, sehingga Akashi mencoba _skill_ andalannya. Shiki jatuh terduduk, _ankle break_ berhasil. Namun, tiba-tiba gadis berambut pirang sudah ada di hadapannya dan berhasil merebut bola.

Kuroko dan Kagami yang melihat itu membelalakkan mata. Kagami yang heboh seperti biasa berkomentar _itu-jurusku-kenapa-dia-bisa_ sedangkan Kuroko hanya menanggapi, "Itu strategi dariku, Kagami-kun."

Akashi tak percaya bolanya bisa dicuri seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada kombinasi Kagami dan Kuroko saat menghadapinya di _final Winter Cup_. Akashi mengejar, berusaha agar jangan sampai gadis pirang itu menembak. Bola dioper ke Shiki. Akashi cukup panik, menghadang gadis berambut coklat itu agar tidak menembak. Namun, bola kembali dioper. Nijimura sudah menjaga Mitsuhashi Rin, gadis berambut ungu yang menjadi sasaran operan bola dari Shiki. Tanpa diduga, Nashiki mengubah operan Shiki ke arah gadis berambut oranye, Shinobu Ayase. Shinobu pun langsung menembak _three point_ andalannya. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang ada di pinggir lapangan, termasuk Akashi, mengenali gaya permainan itu. _Misdirection_ milik Kuroko dan _long-range shoot_ milik Midorima.

.

.

Tim laki-laki maupun semua penonton di pinggir lapangan menatap tak percaya. Tim perempuan bisa sehebat ini. Aura mereka pun berbeda dari babak awal-awal. Menit terakhir sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Papan skor menunjukkan 78 untuk tim laki-laki dan 79 untuk tim perempuan. Shiki semakin diperketat penjagaannya. Tiga orang sekaligus. Tim laki-laki tidak akan membiarkannya menerima bola. Melihat waktu tinggal semenit lagi, dia memberi isyarat ke bangku pemain tim perempuan. Gadis berambut hitam, Shin Nagisa, mengerti arti isyarat itu dan mengajukan pergantian pemain kepada wasit. Shin masuk, menggantikan Shiki.

"Giliranmu, Nagisa-chan. Lakukan apa yang kau bisa," kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Serahkan padaku," balas Shin.

Akashi merasa curiga. Sepertinya masih ada yang disembunyikan. Satu menit yang tersisa ini akan menentukan masa depan tim perempuan. Nijimura mengisyaratkan agar tidak perlu tiga orang menjaga gadis berambut hitam ini. Bola sekarang ada pada tim laki-laki. Ketika Himuro hendak menembak, Yashiro menghadangnya. Ya, teknik menembak Himuro behasil digagalkan dan membuat Himuro dan yang lainnya terkejut. Yashiro tampak seperti seseorang dalam _defense_ , dan orang tersebut adalah teman dekatnya sendiri, Murasakibara.

Waktu tinggal beberapa detik, bola tepisan Yashiro tadi jatuh ke tangan Mitsuhashi. Mitsuhashi dengan kecepatan penuh men- _dribble_ bola ke ring lawan. Kecepatan dan kelincahan ini mirip seperti milik Aomine. Akashi yang menyadarinya segera berteriak, "Hentikan dia!"

Mitsuhashi pun langsung dihadang tiga orang. Dalam keadaan melayang dia menembakkan bola ke arah ring. Akashi terdiam, dia seperti melihat _formless shoot_ milik Aomine. Nijimura berhasil mengenai bola dengan ujung jarinya. Apakah bola itu tetap masuk? Atau tidak?

Semua mata tertuju pada bola yang masih melayang.

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini.

Ya ampun, sulit sekali ya menggambarkan pertandingan basket. Author tidak tahu banyak soal basket, jadi sulit menuangkan pertandingan basket ke dalam bentuk tulisan. Maaf jika ada kesalahan aturan atau apa.. /bows/

Kuharap kalian dapat memahami dan menikmatinya ya.

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	7. Chapter 7

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Agar mempermudah mengingat nama OC, akan kutulis di awal mulai chapter ini:

© Hoshina Shiki © Hoshina Yuki © Akabane Renji

© Nashiki Hoshi © Yashiro Ren © Shinobu Ayase

© Mitsuhashi Rin © Shin Nagisa © Cornelia Mastina

© Minami Kaoru © Jyuu Hakuei © Fuwa Yoshino

© Tsuchida Miya © Rosemary Cordia

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

 _Formless shoot_ yang dilakukan Mitsuhashi menentukan akhir pertandingan ini. Jika tembakannya masuk, tim perempuan adalah pemenangnya. Jika tembakan meleset, tim laki-laki yang menjadi pemenangnya. Bola masih melayang menuju ring, semua mata tertuju pada bola tersebut. Shin tidak tinggal diam. Tampaknya dia sudah menganalisa bola tersebut tidak akan masuk karena jari Nijimura menyentuhnya. Segera dia berlari melewati pemain laki-laki yang menjaganya, lalu meneruskan bola yang ditembak Mitsuhashi masuk ke dalam ring. _Alley-oop_ yang tidak diduga.

.

.

 **Akashi's POV**

Peluit berbunyi, menandakan poin untuk tim perempuan sekaligus berakhirnya permainan ini. Tim perempuan menang. Nijimura senpai dan anggota tetap lainnya menatap tak percaya. Meskipun ini hanya permainan yang tidak serius bagiku, tapi kalah apalagi dari tim perempuan itu cukup menyakitkan. Bohong jika aku merasa baik-baik saja. Aku melihat berbagai ekspresi dari tim perempuan, terutama gadis berambut coklat itu yang langsung menyerbu ke dalam lapangan untuk memeluk rekan timnya.

Tim laki-laki dan perempuan saling bertukar hormat setelah pertandingan. Shiki dan yang lainnya dengan segera menghampiri pelatih utama. Anggota klub yang perempuan pun ikut di belakangnya. Tampaknya dengan hasil pertandingan ini mereka jadi lebih percaya diri. Aku tersenyum kecil, kalah di pertandingan ini tidak terlalu buruk. Ekspresi bahagia kaum hawa yang selama ini diperlakukan tidak adil dan ekspresi kalah dari pelatih utama sangat menghibur.

"Yo, Pak Pelatih. Kami memenangkan pertandingan ini, kuharap kau menepati janji," aku mendengar Mitsuhashi bicara dengan kerasnya.

"Kau hutang satu lapangan untuk tim perempuan," Shiki bicara dengan senyuman kemenangan, yang pastinya menambah kesal si pelatih tua itu. Aku terkekeh geli melihat hal ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Mulai saat ini, lapangan basket _indoor_ satu untuk latihan anggota tetap tim laki-laki, satu untuk latihan anggota tetap klub tingkat empat, satu untuk latihan anggota tetap klub tingkat tiga, satu untuk latihan anggota tetap klub tingkat dua, satu untuk latihan anggota tetap klub tingkat satu, satu untuk anggota tetap tim perempuan, dan satu lagi untuk anggota tetap perempuan. Kurasa dua lapangan sudah lebih dari cukup," pelatih utama menjelaskan lalu pergi dari lapangan _indoor_. Mendengar itu, tim perempuan termasuk pelatihnya bersorak gembira.

"Terima kasih, Shiki-chan! Kami berhutang padamu. Permainan kalian bagus sekali," pelatih tim perempuan menitikkan air mata. _Ugh_ , haruskah ada drama di tengah-tengah seleksi, pikirku. Tunggu sebentar! Seleksi anggota klub tertunda lama sekali jadinya. Jam berapa aku akan pulang hari ini?! Ketika aku sedang asyik dengan pikiranku, aku merasa ada tangan yang menepuk pundakku.

"Sei-kun! Kau hebat sekali! Permainanmu luar biasa." Aku menoleh dan melihat si gadis berambut coklat memujiku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Sudah sepantasnya," aku menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Dan bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu?"

"Tapi aku ingin berteman denganmu, Sei~kun~" ucapnya dengan nada yang sengaja membuatku kesal.

Sebelum aku sempat membalas, dia pergi karena dipanggil pelatihnya. Kami pun berkumpul kembali untuk mengikuti seleksi. Tim perempuan hanya memakai satu lapangan untuk hari ini, jadi satu lapangan lagi bisa dipakai untuk seleksi anggota baru. Aku melihat gadis berambut coklat itu terlihat akrab dengan anggota perempuan lain. Senyum dan tawanya terlihat sangat bahagia, rasanya dapat menulari setiap orang yang melihatnya. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya terus?!

.

Seleksi berlangsung hingga pukul delapan malam. Aku menghela nafas lega, akhirnya seleksi berakhir. Aku tentu saja berhasil, anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan yang lainnya juga berhasil lolos menjadi anggota klub basket. Bagi mereka yang tidak lolos, mereka dijadwalkan untuk latihan di hari yang berbeda dengan anggota klub. _Yah_ , aturan yang cukup adil menurutku. Mereka masih menghargai orang yang menyukai basket meskipun kurang berbakat.

Satu persatu keluar dari lapangan _indoor_ dan bersiap untuk pulang. Aku dan yang lain jalan bersama, seperti saat kami masih SMP dulu. Meski ada banyak tambahan, namun ini menyenangkan. Sebelum aku keluar dari pintu, aku mendengar laki-laki bersurai hitam yang setim denganku tadi memanggil si gadis berambut coklat. Mereka tampak akrab sekali, mungkin sekarang mereka sedang melepas rindu. Aku melanjutkan langkahku tanpa peduli lebih jauh.

Suara gadis berambut coklat itu terdengar meneriaki namaku dan Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Sei-kun! Tetsu-kun! Selamat malam! Hati-hati di jalan, ne~!"

Kuroko yang ada disebelahku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai responnya, sedangkan aku hanya memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan langkah. Berisik sekali. Namun, aku tak bisa mengubur rasa penasaran ini.

"Kuroko."

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Kau mengenal gadis tadi?"

" _Ha'i_. Kami berkenalan saat mendaftar di stand klub basket," Kuroko menjawabnya dengan polos seperti biasa.

"Oh begitu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal? Terlebih lagi.. Sei-kun? _Pffft_.." Kuroko bertanya sambil menahan tawa, namun sepertinya si tawa tak mau ditahan sehingga Kuroko pun harus segera menutup mulutnya.

Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise yang juga mendengar hal itu juga ikut tertawa.

"Kami satu fakultas dan satu kelas. Dan aku sudah bilang berkali-kali agar dia tidak menyebut namaku seperti itu," aku menahan diri agar tidak melemparkan gunting kesayanganku ke arah muka mereka. "Berhentilah tertawa, kalian. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Ahahaha.. _Gomen gomen_ ~ Aku tak menyangka ada yang berani memanggil Akashicchi dengan nama kecilmu- _ssu_ ," ucap Kise sambil menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir.

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang menarik," kata Aomine.

"Mereka bagaikan kita, _nanodayo_."

"Apa maksudmu, Midorima?" Kagami menoleh pada si rambut hijau.

"Kau memang bodoh, Kaga-chin," Murasakibara berkomentar sambil membuka bungkus permen.

"Oi! Aku tidak bodoh! Aku hanya tidak mengerti apa maksud Midorima dengan mereka seperti kita!"

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Midorima barusan. Ya, setelah berhadapan langsung dengan mereka, rasa yang mengganjal yang muncul saat melihat dari pinggir lapangan terjawabkan. Aku yakin, Shiki dan rekan timnya itu memiliki aura seperti Kiseki no Sedai. Meski aku tidak tahu mereka sudah mencapai _zone_ atau belum, kurasa mereka belum mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka secara maksimal.

"Maksud Midorima-kun adalah tim perempuan tadi memiliki kemampuan seperti anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami-kun. Tak hanya itu, kurasa mereka melebihi Kiseki no Sedai," jelas Kuroko.

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku. "Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu, Kuroko?"

"Aku melihat ada banyak tembakan sulit yang tidak biasanya digunakan oleh perempuan. Mereka seperti memiliki kemampuan _perfect copy_ , di mana hanya Kise-kun yang selama ini bisa melakukannya. Kurasa gadis yang ingin dipanggil Shiki-san itu memiliki banyak bakat yang tersembunyi. Dia adalah pemimpin dari mereka berenam, kan?"

" _Heh_.. Aku tertarik ingin melawannya," komentar Kise. Mereka kemudian heboh tentang siapa yang akan menang. Tak lama aku berpisah dengan gerombolan itu, pulang ke apartemen yang sengaja kubeli di Tokyo ini. Tidak mahal namun tidak murahan, cukup memberikan kehidupan yang tenang.

.

Selesai mandi dan memasak makan malam, aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur dan membayangkan pertandingan kecil antara tim laki-laki dengan tim perempuan. Gadis berambut coklat itu cukup menarik, pikirku. Selama ini aku tidak menaruh perhatian untuk tim basket perempuan. Ternyata ada juga perempuan yang lebih hebat daripada laki-laki. Sepertinya kehidupan basketku di Universitas Tokyo ini tidak akan membosankan, aku terkekeh geli.

"Ya ampun, aku belum menemukan _clue_ apapun tentang calon tunanganku!" Aku terduduk, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya."

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Setelah seleksi anggota tetap klub basket selesai, Himuro menghampiri Shiki dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, begitu juga dengan kelima gadis lainnya. Karena sempat bermain bersama di Amerika, Himuro cukup akrab dengan teman-teman Shiki. Setelah berpisah di perempatan jalan, tinggallah Himuro dan Shiki berjalan ke arah apartemen yang ditinggali Shiki. Rupanya tempat tinggal Himuro tak jauh dari tempatnya, jadi mereka sekalian pulang bersama.

"Ne, Tatsu-chan. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama juga ya tidak ada kontak," kata Shiki.

"Ya, cukup banyak yang terjadi. Aku pindah ke Jepang saat SMA dan masuk ke tim basket yang cukup tangguh. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Himuro sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa kau kuliah di Jepang, Shiki-chan? Apa Yuki-chan juga ikut bersamamu?"

"Iya, aku dan Yuki-nee pindah ke Jepang karena harus mencari calon tunangan ka-," ucapan Shiki terputus. "Astaga! Aku belum tahu wajah calon tunaganku!" Shiki berseru sehingga Himuro terlonjak dari posisinya.

"Eh? Tunangan?" Himuro tampak tak percaya mendengar kabar ini.

"Ayahku yang seenaknya mengatur perjodohan ini. Aku bertekad jika menemukan calon tunanganku itu, aku akan memintanya untuk membatalkan perjanjian ini. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan begitu saja. Aku ingin merasakan cinta."

Di saat Shiki menggebu-gebu membahas rencananya, Himuro hanya diam mendengarkan dan berusaha tidak menunjukkan rasa sedihnya. 

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini. Hehe banyak juga yang memanggilku "Shin", aku tak bermaksud memasukkan namaku menjadi nama Nagisa ya~

Huwaaa aku sedikit khawatir dengan alur cerita ini. Apakah tidak jelas? Atau sangat mudah ditebak? Terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat? Kumohon berikan pendapat kalian ya. /bows/

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	8. Chapter 8

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi guest, akan kurespon di sini~

 **To: syifa-sama**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti cerita ini.. :D Gemes ya pendek-pendek? Ini salah satu siasat author untuk menarik rasa penasaran pembaca #alasan hehe..

Kuusahakan update-nya teratur kok jadi rasa penasaranmu akan terjawab.. :D Selamat membaca ya..

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Agar mempermudah mengingat nama OC, akan kutulis di awal mulai chapter ini:

© Hoshina Shiki © Hoshina Yuki © Akabane Renji

© Nashiki Hoshi © Yashiro Ren © Shinobu Ayase

© Mitsuhashi Rin © Shin Nagisa © Cornelia Mastina

© Minami Kaoru © Jyuu Hakuei © Fuwa Yoshino

© Tsuchida Miya © Rosemary Cordia

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Tak terasa perkuliahan telah berjalan selama seminggu. Latihan rutin klub basket adalah setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Shiki mendaftar di klub tata boga sekaligus klub tenis meja. Latihan klub tenis meja adalah hari Selasa dan Kamis, sedangkan kegiatan tata boga dilakukan pada hari Jumat dan Sabtu. Shiki senang memasak dan membuat kue meskipun penampilannya tidak se- _feminine_ kakak kembarnya. Yuki ikut klub menata bunga dan klub sastra, sesuai dengan _hobby_ -nya.

Hari Selasa dan Kamis adalah hari di mana Shiki dan Yuki dapat makan siang bersama karena jadwal mereka sama-sama kosong. Ketika Shiki teringat akan topik calon tunangannya, dia pun menanyakannya kepada Yuki, apakah dia sudah tahu tentang ciri-ciri calon tunangannya.

"Eh? Kau belum tahu?" Yuki tampak bingung ketika adik kembarnya bertanya seperti itu. "Sewaktu Ayah dan Ibu membahas soal tunangan ini, mereka sudah menyiapkan foto calon tunangan kita masing-masing."

"Apa? Sungguh?" Shiki hampir tersedak makanan yang hendak ditelan. "Ada di mana sekarang foto itu, Yuki-nee?"

"Ada di kamarmu, waktu itu bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk menaruhnya di rak bukumu saat aku membawakannya?" Yuki terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Ehh.. Kapan itu? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

"Sepertinya kau terlalu capai sehabis penyeleksian klub basket," Yuki tertawa pelan. "Apa seleksinya seberat itu? Aku membawakannya minggu lalu tapi kau sudah hampir tidak bisa bangun. Jangan memaksakan dirimu," katanya sambil menghela nafas khawatir.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, kok. Tenang saja, Yuki-nee~" kata Shiki sambil tersenyum lebar. Yuki pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Ada buku yang harus kupinjam. Kau jangan keluyuran kemana-mana ya," Yuki bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak akan~ Aku mau menyimpan staminaku untuk latihan tenis meja nanti," balas Shiki sambil tertawa.

Yuki berjalan keluar dari kantin sambil melambaikan tangan pada adiknya. Ketika sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangan Shiki, Yuki menghela nafas.

"Tak kusangka kau sangat ceroboh, adik kecil."

.

.

Akashi tidak ada kelas pada hari Selasa, namun dia tetap datang ke kampus untuk mencari buku di perpustakaan. Sudah seminggu, dan dia masih belum menemukan petunjuk siapa calon tunangannya. Jam istirahat makan siang tampaknya membuat perpustakaan menjadi lebih sepi daripada biasanya. Setelah menaruh tasnya dalam loker, Akashi pun mulai mencari buku yang hendak dipinjam. Ketika dia berbelok ke rak buku lainnya, Akashi menabrak seseorang.

"Ah. _Gomennasai_ ," Akashi segera memungut buku-buku yang terjatuh di lantai. Sepertinya gadis ini hendak meminjam beberapa buku, pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis yang ditabrak Akashi merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan, menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat dikenal oleh Akashi.

Akashi terkejut melihat gadis itu. "Kau," gerakannya terhenti saat menyodorkan buku-buku yang sudah dipungut, "sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja sedang mencari buku, Akashi-kun," jawab Yuki sambil menerima buku yang disodorkan Akashi.

" _Heh_.. Tidak kusangka kau tipe yang akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku."

Yuki tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Dia tahu yang dimaksud si rambut merah ini pastilah adik kembarnya, namun dia tidak ada niat untuk membongkar identitasnya sekarang. "Aku datang ke perpustakaan karena aku suka membaca."

Akashi merasa ada yang aneh, lalu melihat penampilan gadis berambut coklat dihadapannya ini. "Tumben sekali kau memakai pakaian yang manis."

Yuki sedikit merona mendengar pujian itu, namun dia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi biasanya aku tidak manis?"

"Biasanya kau memakai kemeja dan celana _jeans_. Seperti laki-laki."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku memakai pakaian seperti ini, kan?" Yuki menunjuk pada baju atasan dan rok dengan warna senada yang dipakainya.

Akashi tertawa melihat tingkah gadis tersebut. Dia berpikir bahwa tingkah Yuki tadi agak menggemaskan. Sebelum ada percakapan lebih jauh, Yuki pamit untuk meminjam buku dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Akashi memperhatikan gadis berambut coklat itu hingga hilang dari pandangan. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Akashi bahwa gadis berambut coklat ini bukanlah gadis berambut coklat yang dia kenal.

.

.

Jam tiga, latihan klub tenis meja dimulai. Tempat latihannya ada di gedung fakultas pendidikan jasmani, di lantai tiga. Shiki mengikuti latihan dengan semangat karena dia menyukai tenis meja. Banyak cabang olahraga yang disukai, hanya saja Shiki tak bisa berenang. Untung saja berenang bukan kegiatan wajib seperti saat sekolah dulu. Ketika latihan selesai, Shiki pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Fasilitas gedung fakultas pendidikan jasmani memang seperti tempat olahraga pribadi, pikirnya.

Sehabis mandi, Shiki memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di kantin sebelum dia pulang ke apartemennya. Kali ini, dia hendak mencoba kantin yang ada di gedung fakultasnya, gedung Y. Kantin gedung Y ada di lantai 3, tempat fakultas tata boga melakukan praktik memasaknya. Mungkin saja sebagian makanan yang dijual adalah hasil karya mereka. Ketika melewati salah satu ruang kelas memasak yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, langkah Shiki terhenti. Ada bau manis yang sangat dia sukai. Wangi _cupcake_! Shiki pun memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam, dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut ungu sedang duduk termenung. Shiki heran, namun ketika dia hendak melangkah pergi laki-laki itu memanggilnya.

"Siapa di sana?"

Shiki mau tak mau menyembulkan kembali kepalanya. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Aku tertarik karena aroma _cupcake_ yang ada di ruangan ini."

Si rambut ungu ini menatap malas gadis yang masih di depan pintu. "Masuk saja jika kau mau."

Shiki pun masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut. Tinggi sekali, pikirnya dalam hati. Laki-laki yang sedang duduk ini menyamai tinggi kepalanya! Mata Shiki segera beralih ke beberapa _cupcakes_ yang ada dihadapan laki-laki tersebut.

"Wow! Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

" _Ung_.. Aku anak tata boga," katanya sambil kembali memperhatikan _cupcakes_ buatannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Murasakibara Atsushi. Kau sendiri?"

"Panggil saja aku Shiki, Atsu-kun~" Shiki tersenyum lebar saat memperkenalkan namanya.

Murasakibara mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan nama panggilan dari Shiki. Belum sempat protes, Shiki sudah menanyainya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan _cupcakes_ buatanmu? Tadi kulihat kau tampak sedang merenungi sesuatu."

Murasakibara menghela nafas, "Kau akan tahu jika mencobanya." Dia pun menyodorkan salah satu _cupcake_ kepada Shiki.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Shiki mengambil dan kemudian menggigit kecil _cupcake_ yang diberikan si rambut ungu ini. Baru beberapa kali mengunyah, air muka Shiki berubah. Dengan penuh perjuangan dia menelannya. "Kau.. Salah mengambil gula halus ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu kalau yang kuambil tadi adalah garam halus. Sekilas mereka terlihat sama."

Shiki melihat beberapa _cupcakes_ yang pasti rasanya sama asinnya dengan yang ia makan. Rasanya sayang jika membiarkan mereka terbuang. "Baiklah. Serahkan padaku. Aku akan membantumu agar mereka bisa dimakan."

Shiki segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang ada untuk "menyihir" _cupcakes_ asin tersebut. Murasakibara hanya diam dan memperhatikannya hingga tiba-tiba dia membuka mulut, "Kau.. Kau anggota klub basket perempuan, kan?"

Shiki menoleh mendengar itu. "Iya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku juga anggota klub basket. Aku melihatmu saat bertanding dengan tim laki-laki minggu lalu."

Shiki tertawa lalu kembali melanjutkan membuat krim gula. "Kumohon jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi. Jika dipikir ulang perbuatanku waktu itu sangat memalukan."

Murasakibara terkekeh melihatnya. Minggu lalu dia terlihat seperti singa betina, namun sekarang dia seperti anak kucing yang menggemaskan. Tak lama kemudian, _cupcakes_ gagal buatannya pun sudah dihias oleh gadis ini. Ketika dia memakannya, rasanya enak sekali! Asinnya berhasil dikurangi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shiki hanya tersenyum. "Rahasia~ Sudah sore, saatnya aku pulang. Terima kasih untuk _cupcake_ -nya, Atsu-kun!" Shiki pun melambaikan tangan lalu keluar dari kelas memasak tersebut.

Murasakibara melihat _cupcake_ yang dibawa pergi gadis tadi adalah _cupcake_ pertama yang dia berikan untuk dicicipi. Dia tertawa pelan, sedikit heran kenapa gadis itu tidak mengambil beberapa. Segala peralatan yang dipakai sudah dicuci dan dirapikan. Murasakibara pun membungkus _cupcakes_ -nya dan keluar dari ruangan. Ketika sampai di lantai satu, dia melihat Akashi.

"Aka-chin, kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, Murasakibara. Aku sedang membaca buku pinjaman perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dengan yang lainnya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja membuat _cupcakes_. Kau mau?" Murasakibara menyodorkan sekantung plastik berisi beberapa _cupcakes_.

Akashi yang melihat _cupcakes_ tersebut cukup terkagum. "Tak kusangka kau bisa menghiasnya sedemikian bagus. Bagaimana dengan rasanya?"

Belum sempat Murasakibara menjelaskan, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Kuroko, Kagami, Takao, dan Himuro datang menghampiri mereka.

"Woah, kau membuat _cupcakes_ , Murasakibaracchi?! Berikan aku satu- _ssu_!" Kise berseru disusul dengan kehebohan yang lain. Pada akhirnya, sembilan laki-laki duduk di bangku taman sambil makan _cupcakes._ Sungguh pemandangan yang cukup langka.

"Ini enak sekali, Murasakibara-kun," kata Kuroko sambil mengunyah _cupcakes_ -nya.

"Atsushi, kemampuanmu sudah berkembang pesat ya," Himuro menepuk-nepuk kepala Murasakibara sambil memujinya.

Akashi yang juga memakan _cupcakes_ buatan Murasakibara juga mengakui kalau rasanya cukup enak. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan _cupcakes_ lagi namanya karena tekstur kuenya tidak seperti dipanggang, melainkan seperti dikukus. _Yah_.. Setidaknya masih bisa dimakan dan rasanya pun pas.

"Sebenarnya _cupcakes_ ini gagal," aku Murasakibara, yang mengakibatkan sebagian dari mereka hampir tersedak. "Namun ada gadis berambut coklat yang membantuku sehingga _cupcakes_ ini bisa dimakan."

Akashi sedikit membulatkan mata mendengar itu. Mungkinkah _dia_?

"Siapa namanya? Apa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Dia juga anggota klub basket. Namanya Shiki," jawab Murasakibara sambil menghabiskan _cupcakes_ bagiannya.

Himuro tersenyum mendengarnya. "Pantas saja rasanya aku tak asing dengan rasa ini."

Akashi sedikit mengerutkan alis, sedikit tidak senang mendengar perkataan Himuro barusan. Apa maksudnya itu, seperti sudah sering memakan masakan gadis itu saja. Tersadar karena merasa aneh, Akashi pun ingin membenturkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin dia cemburu, kan?

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Shiki segera membuat makan malam untuknya dan kakak kembarnya. Sebentar lagi Yuki akan pulang dari kegiatan klubnya. Setelah mandi, Shiki teringat dengan omongan kakaknya di kantin. Dia pun mencari-cari di sekitar rak bukunya, ada di mana foto calon tunangannya itu. Di deretan buku-bukunya, ada suatu sampul buku terbuat dari kulit hitam. Shiki mengambilnya dan tersenyum. Ini dia, buku yang berisi foto calon tunangannya. Setelah mengatur nafas, Shiki pun membukanya. Matanya membulat tak percaya ketika melihat orang yang ada di foto tersebut.

"Ehhhhh?! Sei-kun?!" 

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini. Hehe banyak juga yang memanggilku "Shin", jadi terserah saja kalian mau memanggilku dengan nama yang mana.

Maaf jika chapternya pendek-pendek. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan chapter yang pas (tidak pendek tapi tidak panjang) dengan waktu update yang cukup teratur? #peacesign

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	9. Chapter 9

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi guest, akan kurespon di sini~

 **To: syifa-sama**

Terima kasih sudah mengatakan cerita ini menarik.. :D Aku terharu membaca dukunganmu.

Idemu akan kutampung~ hehe...

Maaf menunggu lama update-annya.. :D Selamat membaca ya..

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Agar mempermudah mengingat nama OC, akan kutulis di awal mulai chapter ini:

© Hoshina Shiki © Hoshina Yuki © Akabane Renji

© Nashiki Hoshi © Yashiro Ren © Shinobu Ayase

© Mitsuhashi Rin © Shin Nagisa © Cornelia Mastina

© Minami Kaoru © Jyuu Hakuei © Fuwa Yoshino

© Tsuchida Miya © Rosemary Cordia

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Shiki tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang selama kelas berlangsung. Akashi duduk disebelahnya, lebih tepatnya _Shiki_ yang duduk disebelahnya, dan pikiran mengenai calon tunangan kembali memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin tunangannya adalah Akashi? Apa Akashi mengetahui hal ini juga? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya? Shiki yang terlalu banyak melamun itu menyia-nyiakan materi kuliah yang cukup penting di pagi itu.

Setelah selesai kelas, Shiki memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Akashi.

"Sei-kun.."

"..."

Akashi tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan merapikan bukunya. Shiki pun kembali memanggilnya.

"Sei-kun.." Tidak disahut.

"Sei-kun.." Akashi tampak menahan diri.

"Sei-kun.." Tangan mulai terkepal kuat.

"Sei-kun.." Alis berkedut kesal.

"Sei-kun.." Putus urat kesabaran Akashi. Dia pun menoleh dengan tatapan menusuk. "Apa?"

" _Etto_... Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, sedikit bersifat privasi. Sebaiknya di mana kita bicara?"

Akashi melirik jam yang ada di ruang kelas itu, perpustakaan sudah buka. "Di perpustakaan saja."

"Ehh.. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan perpustakaan," Shiki menghela nafas.

Akashi bingung mendengar jawaban itu. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendengar sendiri kalau gadis berambut coklat ini suka membaca buku dan meminjamnya di perpustakaan? Rasanya mustahil mengubah hobi hanya dalam selang waktu yang singkat. Shiki pun akhirnya mengajak Akashi ke taman belakang gedung mereka, cukup sepi karena masih pagi.

.

.

"Sei-kun. Apa kau punya tunangan?" Shiki langsung bertanya _to the point_.

Seandainya Akashi sedang makan atau minum, pastilah ia tersedak saat ini juga. Bagaimana Shiki bisa bertanya seperti itu? Apa dia tahu? Tahu dari siapa? Tidak mungkin gadis ini seorang _stalker_ , kan?

"Aku punya tunangan atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu," Akashi memasang tampang _cool_ meskipun sempat terkejut sesaat.

Shiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. "Aku punya."

Akashi berkedip sekali, lalu bertanya dengan nada _sebenarnya-aku-tidak-tertarik_ , "Lalu?"

Shiki mengambil sesuatu berbentuk seperti buku dari dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Akashi. "Ini foto tunanganku."

Akashi menatap buku yang disodorkan. "Kau ingin aku melihat foto tunanganmu?"

Shiki mengangguk. Melihat reaksi Akashi seperti ini jelaslah sudah, bahwa Akashi pun tidak mengetahui ciri-ciri tunangannya. Dalam hati Shiki mengomel, apa sih yang dipikirkan para orang tua mereka ini.

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik mengetahui pasangan masa depanmu," Akashi menepis pelan buku yang ada dihadapannya dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Waktu aku melihat foto ini, aku merasa terkejut setengah mati. Kupikir aku salah mengenali orang. Tapi setidaknya aku butuh memastikannya terlebih dahulu." Shiki membuka buku yang berisikan foto calon tunangannya di depan muka Akashi.

Hening. Akashi dan Shiki tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Perlahan Shiki menyembulkan kepalanya ke samping buku yang tengah dia pegang untuk melihat ekspresi Akashi. "Ini kau bukan?"

Akashi masih menatap kosong foto yang ada dihadapannya. Seakan lupa pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, Akashi malah balas bertanya, "Siapa nama keluargamu?"

"Hoshina."

 **Akashi's POV**

JDERRR

Aku seperti disambar petir saat mendengar kata 'Hoshina'. Calon tunanganku sekarang ada di depan mata. Haruskah aku senang? Atau aku harus mengamuk karena sudah menyusahkan kehidupan perkuliahanku karena harus mencarinya? Ah, ini bukan salahnya. Yang salah adalah ayahku yang kurang kerjaan memberikannya teka teki tidak jelas ini.

Aku melihat kepala gadis berambut coklat yang masih tersembul itu. Tatapannya juga sama kagetnya denganku. Terbayang ketika dia melihat foto ini untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya masih menuntutku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dengan pasrah aku menjawabnya, "Iya, orang yang di foto ini adalah aku."

"Jadi.. Aku benar ditunangkan denganmu?"

"Kalau kau memiliki ini, berarti benar, kan?" Aku sama sekali tidak dibekali apa-apa. Kata si tua itu, pihak gadislah yang memiliki informasi lengkapnya.

"Huwaaaa! Aku tak percaya ini.. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa! Ayahku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis bermarga Hoshina dan akan masuk ke universitas yang sama. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kau beruntung diberi petunjuk berupa foto," ucapku kesal.

Dia terdiam, merenungkan kata-kataku. Menghela nafas, aku pun bertanya, "Kenapa baru sekarang kau membahasnya? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat memikirkanmu?"

Sebentar. Kenapa kata-katanya terdengar ambigu?! "Maksudku, pikiranku sangat terbebani dengan calon tunangan misterius ini." Aku segera meralat perkataanku sebelum gadis ini berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Hahaha... Aku.. Baru tahu ada foto calon tunangan kemarin," gadis ini tersenyum grogi. Manis, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa saking kesalnya.

"Kau bodoh ya?"

"Hei! Jangan karena aku tidak tahu ada foto calon tunangan kau mengataiku bodoh dong!" Gadis berambut coklat ini protes dengan tampang tidak senang.

Baru saja aku hendak membalas kata-katanya, muncul kepala pelangi datang. Yah, pelangi dengan tambahan beberapa warna. Aku menghela nafas, tidak siap untuk membeberkan rahasia kepada mereka.

"Akashicchi~" Kise melambaikan tangan dengan riangnya.

"Ohayou, Akashi-kun, Shiki-san," Kuroko menyapa gadis ini juga.

"Ohayou Tetsu-kun!" _Ugh_ , semangat sekali. Apa dia lupa aku adalah calon tunangannya?

"Ah, kau yang waktu itu," Murasakibara berkata sambil mengunyah _snack_ -nya.

"Oh, kita bertemu lagi, Atsu-kun! Tatsu-chan juga!" Dia langsung berlari ke arah Himuro dan menerjangnya. "Ohayou!"

Aku terperangah. Apa-apaan ini. Calon tunangannya aku, kan? Kenapa dia dengan mudahnya memeluk laki-laki lain di depan calon tunangan sendiri?! Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku tidak suka?

"Tatsu-chan, aku menemukan calon tunanganku!" Suaranya membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menahan nafas, jangan bilang kalau dia akan mengatakannya di depan teman-temanku.

Himuro hanya tersenyum dan bertanya siapa orangnya. Yang lain pun turut menantikan jawabannya dengan serius. Sebelum Shiki membuka mulut, teman-temannya pun datang. Dia tidak jadi mengatakannya, yang membuatku sedikit kecewa. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke batang pohon besar ini, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?!

"Sei-kun, semuanya, aku pamit dulu ya~" katanya sambil mendorong teman-teman perempuannya menjauh dari taman ini.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu, tidak jelas sekali, _nanodayo_."

"Hm, aku penasaran siapa yang dia maksud," Aomine menaikkan alis sambil menatapku. "Kau kenapa, Akashi?"

"Buku apa ini?" Aku tak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku memegang buku yang berisi fotoku. Sekarang buku itu sudah berpindah tangan ke Kagami. "Tunggu jangan dibuk-"

Semua mata sudah terpaku pada foto yang ada didalamnya.

"-a," aku terlambat. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa mendengar kehebohan mereka.

Himuro yang akhirnya bertanya dengan pelan, "Jadi, kau yang menjadi calon tunangan Shiki-chan, Akashi-san?"

Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya, namun aku tidak bisa membacanya. Apa dia sedih? Aku menganggukkan kepala, dan kembali disambut kehebohan kepala pelangi dengan tambahan beberapa warna.

"Selamat, Akashi-kun," Kuroko menepuk pundakku. "Sepertinya kehidupanmu akan penuh warna."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko. Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, tidak. Lebih baik kau mengetahuinya sendiri."

Di tengah ramainya ocehan teman-temanku itu, aku masih terus kepikiran dengan tiga hal. Arti ucapan Kuroko, arti ekspresi laki-laki berambut hitam itu, dan alasan Shiki yang tiba-tiba berubah sikap ketika teman-temannya datang.

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini. Hehe banyak juga yang memanggilku "Shin", jadi terserah saja kalian mau memanggilku dengan nama yang mana.

Hontou ni gomennasai! Author sudah mulai kuliah lagi, niatnya mau update tapi karena ditunda terus jadi kelewatan banget deh. Maaf lama update-nya. Gomen... *bow*

Selain mulai kuliah, sebenarnya aku sedang mengalami kesulitan berfantasi mengenai Akashi karena suatu hal yang agak konyol. Aku pindah fandom, feel KnB-ku merosot tajam, berpindah ke SnK. Meski Levi dan Akashi "sama", tapi entah kenapa aku sulit berpikir tentang Akashi. Maaf sudah mengecewakan. *bow*

Akan aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Maaf chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang. Mohon dukungannya agar aku bisa menyicil tugas kuliah dan kembali menulis kisah Akashi dengan... Shiki atau Yuki ya~ hehehe..

Spoiler untuk next chapter: akan ada kejutan untuk Akashi dan bencana bagi Shiki. Ditunggu ya~

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	10. Chapter 10

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi guest, akan kurespon di sini~

 **To: kurumi**

Terima kasih sudah me-review~ Semoga kau terus mengikuti cerita ini ya.. :D

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Agar mempermudah mengingat nama OC, akan kutulis di awal mulai chapter ini:

© Hoshina Shiki © Hoshina Yuki © Akabane Renji

© Nashiki Hoshi © Yashiro Ren © Shinobu Ayase

© Mitsuhashi Rin © Shin Nagisa © Cornelia Mastina

© Minami Kaoru © Jyuu Hakuei © Fuwa Yoshino

© Tsuchida Miya © Rosemary Cordia

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Sei-kun adalah calon tunanganku. Sei-kun, lho, Sei-kun! Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga mendapati kenyataan ini? Niatku untuk membatalkan pertunangan ketika menemukan orangnya batal. Kurasa ada baiknya apabila mencoba untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh terlebih dahulu.

Aku hendak memberi tahu Tatsu-chan, tapi tiba-tiba teman-temanku datang. Yang tahu mengenai aku ditunangkan hanya Tatsu-chan. Bukannya aku tidak mau menceritakanya pada Hoshi-chan dan yang lainnya, tapi aku rasa aku belum siap memberitahukannya. Aku menghela nafas, merasa bersalah.

" _Etto_ , Shiki-chan?" Hoshi-chan menatapku. _Ugh_ , semoga dia tidak menangkap tingkah anehku.

"Ada apa, Hoshi-chan?" Sebisa mungkin aku memasang raut riang seperti biasa.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti," katanya sambil berbisik pelan agar tidak didengar yang lain.

Aku mengangguk, lalu berpencar dengan yang lain karena aku harus ke kelas berikutnya. Hari ini ada latihan klub basket, semoga hari ini menyenangkan!

.

.

Tiba waktu latihan, Hoshi-chan mendekatiku agar bisa mengobrol dengan suara pelan. "Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu, Shiki-chan?"

DEG. Hoshi-chan ternyata cukup peka, pikirku. Sebagai bayanganku dalam main basket, dia sangat mengerti tingkah lakuku sehari-hari. "Ya, sedikit." Tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang mengganggumu?"

"Akan kuceritakan sehabis waktu latihan ini."

Baru saja aku berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba pintu lapangan _indoor_ terbuka.

 **Akashi's POV**

Ketika latihan basket tiba, aku melihat ekspresi gadis berambut coklat itu tidak seriang biasanya. Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu? Aku penasaran, tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk menghampirinya untuk menanyakannya. Ah, peranku tergantikan oleh bayangannya. Dari gerak-geriknya aku tahu kalau si bayangannya itu cukup khawatir dengan keadaan cahayanya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Pintu lapangan _indoor_ terbuka, ketua klub basket, Akabane Renji senpai masuk dengan seseorang. Aku yang tengah melakukan pemanasan langsung menghentikan gerakanku. Apa mataku salah lihat? Kenapa gadis berambut coklat itu ada di depan pintu? Bukankah tadi dia sedang bicara dengan bayangan kecilnya?

Aku melihat ke seberang lapangan, ya, gadis berambut coklat itu masih ada di sana. Kupandang lagi gadis yang baru masuk itu. Penampilan yang sangat mirip itu membuatku tercengang beberapa saat. Tidak mungkin, pikirku. Gadis Hoshina itu kembar?!

Gadis berambut coklat yang baru masuk tersebut melambai ke arah Shiki, yang langsung dihampiri dengan segera oleh yang dilambaikan. Ternyata yang terkejut bukan hanya aku sendiri, buktinya satu lapangan hening karena memperhatikan si kembar. Kuroko menepuk pundakku, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Aku teringat akan kata-katanya dulu, bahwa kehidupanku akan berwarna.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya kalau mereka kembar, Kuroko?"

" _Ha'i_. Aku mengenal Shiki-san terlebih dulu sebelum kembarannya."

"Bagaimana kau mengenalinya?"

"Shiki-san orang yang ramah dan ceria, dia memanggil kita dengan nama depan, kan? Aku tersadar ketika menjadi petugas perpustakaan minggu lalu. Gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Shiki-san tidak menyapaku, padahal Shiki-san tahu namaku. Selain itu, cara berpakaiannya berbeda," Kuroko menjelaskan dengan tenang.

Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian di perpustakaan dulu. Benar juga, dia memanggilku 'Akashi-kun'. Selain itu, pakaiannya juga manis layaknya gadis-gadis biasa. Berbeda dengan Shiki yang berpakaian _casual_ seperti laki-laki. Aku memijit pelipisku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal?

"Terima kasih penjelasanmu, Kuroko. Kuakui, sampai kau menceritakan hal ini, aku tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu berbeda dengan Shiki, padahal kami pernah bertemu di perpustakaan."

"Sama-sama, Akashi-kun. Shiki-san bukan tipe orang yang betah di perpustakaan," Kuroko terkekeh geli, membuatku sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya? Semakin banyak yang kuketahui tentang Shiki, rasanya aku semakin kesal. Entah apa yang mendorongku menjadi kesal seperti ini.

Di saat aku mengobrol dengan Kuroko, aku melihat laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menghampiri gadis kembar tersebut. Aku menebak pasti dia adalah teman masa kecil gadis itu juga. Aku berusaha mendekat sambil melakukan pemanasan, berharap upaya untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka tidak diketahui.

"Sore, Yuki-chan. Lama tidak bertemu," Himuro menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Oh, jadi namanya Yuki, kembaran si gadis berambut coklat itu. Aku pura-pura tidak terlalu peduli.

" _Un_ ~ _Konbanwa_ , Tatsu-kun," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Yuki-nee! Tumben sekali kau datang ke sini. Ada apa?" Gadis itu tampak cukup terkejut melihat kembarannya. Oh, jadi ini kakak kembarnya, pikirku.

"Aku datang untuk menyapa calon tunanganku," katanya. Aku membelalakkan mata, entah kenapa aku merasa mata kembaran gadis itu melirik sekilas ke arahku! Perasaanku saja atau bagaimana?

"Ehhh... Siapa?" Shiki makin terkejut. Apa-apaan gadis ini, pikirku. Masa calon tunangan kembarannya sendiri tidak tahu? Dia ini bodoh atau apa, sih.

Himuro juga tampaknya menanti jawaban dengan serius, dan matanya membulat ketika Yuki hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. "Ehhh?! Tatsu-chan?!"

Shiki semakin heboh, lupa kalau dia ada di tempat latihan. Teman-temannya pun mendekat, membuatnya tersadar. Wajahnya semakin panik, membuatku ingin terkekeh geli. Lucu sekali, pikirku sambil menahan senyum. Merasa diperhatikan, manik _deep brown_ itu mengarah kepadaku. Tatapan paniknya itu membuatku tersadar kalau posisiku cukup bahaya.

 **Bagaimana ini?!** Tatapannya seakan berkata seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan kami punya hubungan batin?

Aku mengerutkan alis, bermaksud untuk meresponnya. **Mana kutahu.**

Seakan mengerti maksudku, dia malah ikut mengerutkan alis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. **Lakukan sesuatu!**

Aku diam di tempat, tidak membalas dengan raut muka lagi. Aku terlalu terpana akan ekspresinya barusan. Wajah memelas sambil menggigit bibir, terlihat menggoda. Aku membungkukkan badan, bermaksud untuk melenturkan tulang belakangku. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahku yang tiba-tiba memanas. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya dengan wajah seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku dikira apa, kan?

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama dengan calon tunanganmu juga?" Si kakak kembar itu bertanya pada adiknya, yang langsung disambut heboh oleh teman-temannya.

"Eh?! Kau punya tunangan?!"

"Sejak kapan, Shiki?!"

"Siapa orangnya? Tunjukkan pada kami!"

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita-cerita?"

Aku menghela nafas, lalu kembali menegakkan badan. Shiki sudah seperti mau pingsan karena dihujani banyak pertanyaan. Sebagai laki-laki, aku berasa berkewajiban untuk membantunya. Jadi, aku berjalan mendekati mereka dan berkata dengan tenang, "Aku orangnya," dan mereka semua terdiam.

"EHH?!"

Semua yang ada di lapangan berseru kaget. Shiki hanya menutup wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, tidak sanggup menjawab tatapan menusuk yang menuntut konfirmasi.

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini. Hehe banyak juga yang memanggilku "Shin", jadi terserah saja kalian mau memanggilku dengan nama yang mana.

Sesuai janji.. Kejutan untuk Akashi dan bencana bagi Shiki, hehe.. Tapi bencana yang kumaksud bukan benar-benar bencana serius kok. Aku tak janji kapan bencana seriusnya.. Sepertinya di next chapter akan mulai drama-drama yang.. Entahlah.. Rahasia~ #ditabokreader

Spoiler for next chapter : kehidupan si kembar dengan calon tunangan mereka, dan pertemuan untuk peresmian pertunangan.

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	11. Chapter 11

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi guest, akan kurespon di sini~

 **To: Aaron**

Gomen kalo chap sebelumnya cliffhanger.. hehe.. Terima kasih sudah me-review. Semoga kau menyukai chapter ini~

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Agar mempermudah mengingat nama OC, akan kutulis di awal mulai chapter ini:

© Hoshina Shiki © Hoshina Yuki © Akabane Renji

© Nashiki Hoshi © Yashiro Ren © Shinobu Ayase

© Mitsuhashi Rin © Shin Nagisa © Cornelia Mastina

© Minami Kaoru © Jyuu Hakuei © Fuwa Yoshino

© Tsuchida Miya © Rosemary Cordia

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Akashi's POV**

Sudah satu minggu sejak peristiwa itu. Ya, rahasia pertunanganku sudah diketahui oleh teman-temanku, bahkan satu klub basket Universitas Tokyo. Shiki pun sudah mulai seperti biasa, tidak salah tingkah lagi di hadapan teman-temannya. Kurasa dia sudah menceritakan segalanya. Yuki, si kakak kembar, bersikap dewasa dan tidak ada canggung-canggungnya. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu banyak pikiran, tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Sei-kun.."

Aku menoleh ke samping, tepat di mana calon tunanganku berada. Mengapa status kami masih calon tunangan? Jawabannya sederhana, karena pihak kedua keluarga belum mengadakan pertemuan resmi untuk "men-sahkan" hubungan. Aku meresponnya dengan tenang, "Apa?"

"Haruskah kita belajar di sini?" Ucapnya dengan gelisah.

Aku menahan senyum. "Tampaknya kau sangat membenci perpustakaan?"

Mukanya sedikit merona, membuat darahku berdesir. Ekspresi malu-malunya ini sangat menggoda. Dia membela diri, mencoba memasang muka biasanya. "Bukannya benci, tapi.."

"Shiki-chan pernah terkunci semalaman di perpustakaan sewaktu sekolah dasar dulu," jelas laki-laki bersurai hitam yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Hehe, tak hanya itu. Shiki pernah tertimpa rak buku karena memanjatnya," kata gadis berambut coklat di sebelah laki-laki itu sambil terkekeh geli.

Ya, saat ini aku sedang belajar bersama di perpustakaan, dengan calon tunangan 'tercinta' beserta kakak kembar dan calon tunangannya. Seperti _double date_ yang ada di manga, namun kurang nuansa romantis karena aku tidak bisa menikmati waktuku berdua dengan Shiki. Shiki pun tampaknya tidak menikmati saat-saat ini.

" _Hidoi_ , Tatsu-chan! Yuki-nee!" Ah.. Sekarang Shiki merengut. Bibir mungilnya dikerucutkan, pipinya sedikit digembungkan, benar-benar menguji pengendalian diriku. "Tidak perlu menceritakan masa lalu yang memalukan seperti itu di depan Sei-kun dong."

Himuro tertawa dan meminta maaf pada Shiki, yang disambut dengan tatapan sebal. Ketika tak sengaja mataku kembali mengarah ke depan, aku menangkap manik _deep brown_ dihadapanku sedang menatapku dan segera ia mengalihkan perhatian saat aku menangkap tatapannya. Apa-apaan ini?

.

.

Saat latihan basket pun, Yuki datang untuk menemui adik kembarnya dan juga calon tunangannya. Ia duduk di bangku penonton untuk melihat mereka berlatih. Namun, perasaan ditatapi ini tidak bisa kuacuhkan begitu saja. Sembari latihan, ketika waktunya pas, aku segera mencari tatapan mata yang sedang memperhatikanku. Benar saja, Yuki yang terkejut ketika mata kami bertatapan segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku mengerutkan kening, apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu?

Aku melihat ke lapangan tim perempuan. Seperti biasa, Shiki kembali bersemangat dan 'buas'. Sangat berbeda dengan Shiki di luar lapangan. Dia berlatih dengan senyum dan tawa, seolah-olah basket adalah teman terbaik yang pernah ada. Tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya, tak menyadari tatapan terkejut dan takut dari rekan tim laki-laki maupun teman-temanku.

.

.

Seusai latihan, aku menghampiri Shiki. "Oi. Ikut denganku setelah kau selesai ganti baju."

Shiki yang terkejut mendengar kata-kataku hanya mematung di tempat. Aku tak sabar menunggu responnya. Kusentil pelan keningnya. "Kau dengar tidak?"

"Ah! Sakit.." Ucapnya sambil mengelus keningnya. "Ada apa, Sei-kun? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku? Apa kau mengundangku untuk pulang bersama?"

Tak terpikir olehku gadis ini dapat mengartikan ucapannya seperti ini. Mukaku sedikit menghangat, entah perasaan apa yang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur pikirnya. "Ya, itu ide yang bagus, bukan?"

Shiki segera membalikkan badannya. "Tunggu sebentar!"

Terlihat ia begitu terburu-buru merapikan barangnya lalu berlari ke ruang ganti. Meski sekilas, aku menangkap rona merah pipinya hingga ke telinga. Apa mungkin tadi ia salah tingkah karena malu? Memikirkan itu, jantungku semakin berdetak dengan kencang. Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Aku yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian menunggunya di tempat yang sama saat aku mengajaknya. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Shiki kembali dengan pakaiannya yang rapi. Tidak seperti gadis biasa, atau kakak kembarnya, yang memakai pakaian layaknya seorang perempuan. Ia mengenakan celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru gelap dan kemeja yang digulung lengannya. Karena apartemennya dekat, aku memutuskan untuk mengantarnya dengan berjalan kaki bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Ternyata rasa keingintahuanku jauh lebih besar dari yang kukira.

"Eh? Apakah ada yang salah?" Ia melihat pakaiannya, dari atas ke bawah, bahkan memutar tubuhnya karena mengecek bagian belakang yang pastinya tak kelihatan.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya bertanya."

"Ahh.. Aku hanya merasa nyaman. Jika ada apa-apa, aku bisa menyelamatkan diri dengan mudah. Selain itu..." Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Apa?" Entah apa yang merasukiku saat ini, mau mengurusi kehidupan orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Hahaha.. Tak usah dipikirkan, Sei-kun!" Terlihat sekali bahwa wajah riangnya ini dipaksakan. Aku tak mau bertanya lebih jauh, setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Perjalanan pulang kami akhirnya berakhir dengan keheningan yang tak nyaman. Aku ingin menjedotkan kepalaku sendiri karena merasa bodoh. Sepertinya aku menyinggung sesuatu yang melukainya. Ingin meminta maaf, namun terlambat. Kami sudah sampai di depan apartemennya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sei-kun! Aku senang sekali hari ini. Hati-hati ya." Shiki tersenyum dan masuk ke _lobby_ apartemennya. Aku melihatnya hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan, dan menghela nafas. Apakah ini sudah direncanakan? Apartemennya bersebelahan dengan apartemenku!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Sebulan setelah Akashi mengetahui calon tunangannya, kehidupannya dengan Shiki dapat dibilang penuh warna. Hampir tidak terasa nuansa romantis seperti yang ditemukan pada pasangan biasa. Sibuknya jadwal mahasiswa fakultas sains membuat mereka hampir tidak punya waktu untuk bermesraan. Yang ada hanyalah panik dengan tugas laporan, mengomel karena tugas kelompok yang tidak selesai, dan sebagainya.

Namun, setiap ada waktu yang pas, Akashi selalu pulang bersama dengan Shiki. Alih-alih mengantar pulang belaka, Akashi ingin mengenal gadis berambut coklat ini lebih jauh. Secara akademis, gadis ini memenuhi kriterianya. Meski kadang berisik, namun ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Akashi senang akan kepribadian Shiki yang mandiri ini. Tak selalu mandiri, karena ada saat di mana Shiki membutuhkan Akashi dan Akashi merasa gadis itu sangat menggemaskan karena sedikit _tsun_.

Hari ini pun Akashi mengantar Shiki hingga depan gedung apartemennya. Ia belum mengatakan tempat tinggalnya. Shiki tidak menanyakan hal tersebut, membuat Akashi merasa sedikit sebal karena Shiki tak menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Ketika Shiki sampai di apartemennya, ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan masuk ke dalam. Akashi yang menghela nafas terkejut ketika melihat Shiki keluar lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Selamat malam, Sei-kun!" Shiki mengecup pipi Akashi dan lari masuk kembali, meninggalkan Akashi yang mematung di tempat karena terkejut.

.

.

Kepulangan Shiki disambut oleh Himuro dan Yuki. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya cukup serius. Terasa suasana agak berat di ruang tamu.

"Oh! Tatsu-chan! Kau datang!"

" _Okaeri_ , Shiki-chan," sambut Himuro dengan penuh senyum.

"Hehe.. _Tadaima_ , Yuki-nee, Tatsu-chan!" Shiki mengoreksi sikapnya. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau datang tepat pada waktunya, Shiki," ucap Yuki dengan wajah serius.

"Ada apa?" Shiki terlihat khawatir, jarang sekali Yuki menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Ada undangan pertemuan. Keluarga kita dan keluarga calon tunangan kita," jelas Yuki. "Tatsu-chan juga menerima undangan ini. Pasti Akashi-kun menerimanya juga."

"Huwaaa, ini mendadak sekali. Sei-kun tak bicara apa-apa soal undangan pertemuan ini."

"Undangan ini baru tiba, Shiki-chan. Karena aku ingin memastikan, aku datang ke sini."

"Ehh? Tatsu-chan tinggal di mana?"

"Di apartemen sebelah. Aku satu gedung dengan Akashi-kun dan beberapa teman lainnya. Habisnya dekat dari universitas," Himuro tertawa karena melihat perubahan air muka Shiki.

"EHH?! Sei-kun di apartemen sebelah?!"

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Chun's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini. Hehe banyak juga yang memanggilku "Shin", jadi terserah saja kalian mau memanggilku dengan nama yang mana.

Hontou ni gomennasai! Hampir sebulan lebih aku ga update. Salahkan aktivitas keseharianku, terutama akan kemalasanku. *bow*

Sudah kuputuskan beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat. Ada ide untuk happy ending or sad ending? Mohon komen di review~ hehe..

Spoiler for next chapter : pertemuan peresmian pertunangan yang membawa petaka (ugh... apa yang akan terjadi?)

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	12. Chapter 12

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas via PM ya. Bagi guest, akan kurespon di sini~

 **To: Guest**

Halo, ini sudah kulanjutkan. Hehehe, maaf lama.. Terima kasih sudah me-review dan menyemangati. Semoga kau menyukai chapter ini~

 **To: No name  
**

Halo... Terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini.. Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya~

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Agar mempermudah mengingat nama OC, akan kutulis di awal mulai chapter ini:

© Hoshina Shiki © Hoshina Yuki © Akabane Renji

© Nashiki Hoshi © Yashiro Ren © Shinobu Ayase

© Mitsuhashi Rin © Shin Nagisa © Cornelia Mastina

© Minami Kaoru © Jyuu Hakuei © Fuwa Yoshino

© Tsuchida Miya © Rosemary Cordia

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Aku tak menyangka bahwa Sei-kun tinggal di gedung apartemen sebelah. Memang aku tidak pernah menanyakan di mana ia tinggal sekarang, namun fakta yang baru kudengar ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh yang baru sadar kalau tidak tahu di mana calon tunangannya tinggal.

Sambil memandangi undangan pertemuan itu, aku berpikir mengapa aku tidak melakukan apa yang kuputuskan dulu. Menolak untuk ditunangkan. Apa karena calon tunangannya adalah Sei-kun? Apakah ini tandanya aku sangat menyukainya sehingga melupakan niatku dulu?

Sebulan mengenal Sei-kun sebagai calon tunangan membuat hariku berwarna. Kini aku punya kontaknya yang bisa kuhubungi. Ingin rasanya menghubunginya, mungkin untuk menanyakan apakah ia menerima undangan pertemuan itu atau tidak. Namun, hatiku ragu. Layar ponselku yang menampilkan nomor Sei-kun tiba-tiba berganti menjadi layar panggilan.

"Celaka! Apa aku memencet tombol panggil?!" Aku pun panik, namun ketika sadar ada getaran di tangan, aku menghela nafas lega. "Oh, dia yang meneleponku." Tunggu. Dia menelepon?!

Dengan gugup aku memencet tombol untuk menerima panggilannya. "Ha-halo?"

 _"Kenapa lama sekali."_

"Ah, maaf Sei-kun. Aku..." Apa yang harus kukatakan?! "... baru keluar dari kamar mandi!" Astaga, alasan konyol.

 _"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau menerima.. semacam undangan?"_

"Undangan? Maksudmu, undangan pertemuan keluarga?"

 _"Ya. Jadi kau menerimanya juga. Kapan undangan ini sampai ditempatmu?"_

Aku berpikir sebentar. Karena undangan itu sudah ada sebelum aku sampai, jadi mungkin saja sore? "Aku rasa sore, Sei-kun. Undangan itu sudah ada sebelum aku pulang tadi. Mau kutanyakan ke Yuki-nee?"

 _"Tidak perlu. Kukira kau sudah tahu akan hal ini tapi tidak memberitahuku."_

Hee~ Ini perasaanku saja atau memang Sei-kun seperti akan merajuk jika aku melakukan seperti yang dia bilang tadi? "Haha.. Aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu untuk menanyakan hal itu." Shoot! Aku keceplosan!

 _"Lalu? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"_

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. "Tiba-tiba aku ingin ke kamar mandi tadi."

 _"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."_

"Eh?!" Tanpa sadar aku berseru. Wajahku memerah mendengar kata-katanya barusan. "B-baiklah Sei-kun.."

 _"Jaa.. oyasumi Shiki."_

"Oyasumi, Sei-kun."

Demikian obrolan lewat telepon pertama kami, diakhiri dengan salam yang cukup manis. _Ugh_ , kurasa malam ini aku akan bermimpi indah.

.

.

Pertemuan keluarga tersebut akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi. Hari demi hari berganti tanpa terasa. Jadwal kuliah yang lumayan padat, latihan basket dan kegiatan lainnya, tiada hari yang bisa kugunakan untuk bersantai. Tiba hari di mana aku akan 'diresmikan' menjadi tunangan Sei-kun, hatiku gugup.

"Huwaaaa.. apa yang harus kukenakan?!" Aku menatap isi lemari pakaian, yang semuanya adalah kemeja dan celana panjang. "Haruskah aku memakai.. gaun?"

Yuki-nee tiba-tiba melongokkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja. Ayo ke kamarku. Akan kupilihkan yang sesuai denganmu."

Belum aku menjawabnya, Yuki-nee sudah menyeretku ke kamarnya. "Kau pasti bercanda, Yuki-nee!" Namun, penolakanku tidak digubris dan aku hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

 **Akashi's POV**

Hari ini telah tiba, pikirku. Hari di mana aku dan Shiki akan ditunangkan secara resmi. Aku menghela nafas pelan, tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak menolak pertunangan ini. Apa yang menyebabkanku berubah pikiran? Mungkin aku tertarik padanya pada pandangan pertama. Dia memiliki pribadi yang baik dan menyenangkan, tidak mengejar harta kekayaan keluarga seperti gadis-gadis yang selama ini kutemui.

"Yosh. Pakaian apa yang akan kupakai.." Aku memandangi isi lemari pakaian yang berisi berpasang-pasang pakaian formal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih dan jas hitam, ditambah dasi merah _maroon_ dan sepatu hitam mengkilat sebagai pelengkap.

"Semoga hari ini tidak terjadi masalah," ucapku sambil bercermin untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

.

Aku datang ke tempat yang telah ditentukan di dalam undangan. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum pertemuan berlangsung namun aku dapat melihat keluarga laki-laki bersurai hitam telah datang dan sedang mengobrol dengan ayah. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku menghampiri meja tersebut.

"Selamat malam," sapaku dengan sopan.

"Kau sudah datang, Seijuurou. Duduklah, sebentar lagi pihak perempuan akan tiba."

"Baik, Ayah." Aku mengikuti perintah tersebut dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan Himuro dan kami saling mengangguk sebagai salam. Ternyata, kami tak perlu menunggu lama karena tak lama kemudian pihak perempuan tiba.

Awalnya aku bingung kenapa laki-laki diseberangku ini menatap ke arah belakangku dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang dan saat itu juga jantungku berdegup kencang. Calon tunanganku cantik sekali! Bukan berarti biasanya dia buruk rupa, namun gaun merah muda yang melilit tubuhnya menambah kesan cerah dan manis. Membuat Shiki tampak sangat cantik. Kembarannya memakai gaun berwarna _peach_. Mereka duduk di tempat yang tersisa. Shiki memilih duduk disebelahku dan kembarannya di sebelah calon tunangannya. Orang tua mereka bertukar salam dengan sesama orang tua pihak laki-laki.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang hari ini, Tuan Akashi, Tuan dan Nyonya Himuro." Ayah si kembar membuka pertemuan pada malam ini. Tak sabar, aku sedikit mencondongkan badanku ke samping dan berbisik pada calon tunanganku.

"Kau cantik sekali." Dugaanku tepat, matanya membelalak dan wajahnya merona. Aku berusaha menahan senyum. Geli sekali melihat reaksi salah tingkahnya itu. Ketika aku hendak meraih tangannya, perhatianku teralih dengan suara kakak kembarnya yang memotong pembicaraan para orang tua.

"Ayah, hentikan pertunangan ini!" Sungguh mengejutkan, bahkan Shiki pun tak menyangka kakaknya seperti itu.

"Yuki-nee.. Kau kenapa.."

" Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tak tega membohongi tunanganku sendiri!"

"Yuki, apa maksudmu?" Tuan Hoshina yang sempat tertegun sejenak menunjukkan emosinya. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun ditipu selamanya oleh Shiki. Calon tunangan Akashi-kun yang asli adalah aku, namun Shiki memaksaku untuk bertukar tunangan, Ayah," ucap si kakak kembar sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Aku merasa tidak tenang jika kami terus seperti ini, Ayah."

Mendengar hal itu, aku segera menoleh ke arah Shiki. Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah, hatiku sesak meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa hal itu tidak benar. Berharap bahwa hal itu tidak benar.

"Yuki-nee.. Aku tidak-"

"Shiki!" Suara Tuan Hoshina menggema di dalam restoran. Beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arah meja kami dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran. "Jelaskan apa maksudmu!"

"A-ayah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak memaksa untuk bertukar tunangan!"

"Setelah dia tahu calon tunanganku Akashi-kun, dia memaksaku bertukar atau dia akan menolak ditunangkan. Dia mengancam akan merusak pernikahanku nanti, Ayah."

Aku tak percaya. Sungguh, hatiku sakit sekali. Shiki menoleh kearahku. "Itu tidak benar, Sei-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau calon tunanganku dan Yuki-nee tertukar! Percayalah padaku!"

"Apa-apaan ini. Kau pikir keluarga Akashi dapat dipermainkan?" Aku menoleh ke arah Ayah yang telah berdiri dari kursinya. Tatapan matanya yang sangat dingin menatap Shiki, lalu menatapku. "Seijuurou bukanlah mainan. Kuharap kau dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini, Tuan Hoshina."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Sayang?" Nyonya Hoshina mencoba menenangkan suasana dengan berbicara lembut pada Shiki, namun usahanya sia-sia karena Tuan Hoshina telah marah besar.

"Kau sungguh memalukan. Apakah Tatsuya kurang bagimu sampai kau tega menyakiti kakakmu?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Ayah!" Shiki yang menahan tangis berpaling lagi padaku. " Sei-kun, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Dulu, aku memang tidak ingin ditunangkan. Namun, setelah satu bulan mengenalmu sebagai calon tunanganmu, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu."

"..." Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku melihat Himuro juga sama kagetnya denganku, namun dari tatapan matanya ia terlihat memaklumi apa yang terjadi. Yuki yang setelah menangis pun tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah ditenangkan oleh Tuan Hoshina. Hanya Shiki yang kebingungan untuk berkata.

"Sei-kun.." Shiki mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih lenganku.

"Cukup." Aku menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. "Aku tak mau mendengarkan alasanmu. Kau sangat menjijikkan," ucapku dingin lalu berdiri meninggalkan meja itu.

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Shin's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff pertama saya ini. Akhirnya aku sudah sempat untuk melanjutkannya lagi. Semoga kalian menyukainya. Mohon komen di review~ hehe..

Spoiler for next chapter : rahasia ^^ ditunggu saja ne~

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	13. Chapter 13

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: Yoshimura Arai**

Halo, ini sudah kulanjutkan.. Terima kasih sudah me-review~ Aku senang sekali masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita yang lama hiatus ini. Semoga kau menyukai chapter 13 ini~

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

"Ayah, hentikan pertunangan ini!" Aku terkejut ketika Yuki-nee menyela pembicaraan ayah. Aku segera memandangi kakakku dengan heran, dan yang kudapat sebagai balasan adalah tatapan marah dengan mata yang mulai berlinang air mata.

"Yuki-nee.. Kau kenapa.."

" Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku tak tega membohongi tunanganku sendiri!" Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Sungguh, aku tidak menangkap maksud kakak kembarku ini. _Belum_ , maksudku.

"Yuki, apa maksudmu?" _Well_ , ayah mulai emosi. Dari nada pertanyaannya itu aku langsung tahu dia mencoba menahan marah.

"Aku tidak ingin Akashi-kun ditipu selamanya oleh Shiki. Calon tunangan Akashi-kun yang asli adalah aku, namun Shiki memaksaku untuk bertukar tunangan, Ayah."

Dan, mataku semakin membulat ketika mendengar itu. Sejak kapan aku memaksa untuk bertukar tunangan?! Namun, baru saja hendak membuka mulut untuk membantah, ayah sudah terlebih dahulu menggelegar.

"Shiki! Jelaskan apa maksudmu!" Aku tak sempat memikirkan betapa memalukannya menjadi sorotan para pengunjung restoran. Jika ayah sudah marah, dia tak kenal waktu dan tempat. Aku mencoba menjawab sejujur-jujurnya, namun Yuki-nee sambil mengelap air matanya mengatakan hal yang kembali mengejutkanku.

"Setelah dia tahu calon tunanganku Akashi-kun, dia memaksaku bertukar atau dia akan menolak ditunangkan. Dia mengancam akan merusak pernikahanku nanti, Ayah."

Astaga. Aku tak percaya. Apa Yuki-nee sedang memfitnahku? Di depan keluarga Sei-kun dan Tatsu-chan?! Hati kecilku memberontak, tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun, tatapan ayah Sei-kun yang memandangku dengan dingin membuat niat membantahku ciut. Terlebih ketika aku melihat tatapan Sei-kun. Dia tampak terluka karena merasa dipermainkan olehku.

"Sei-kun, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Dulu, aku memang tidak ingin ditunangkan. Namun, setelah satu bulan mengenalmu sebagai calon tunanganmu, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu."

"..."

Sei-kun tidak menjawab. Aku melihat Tatsu-chan yang juga sama terlukanya dengan Sei-kun. Paman dan bibi juga tampak terkejut, namun mereka tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan hanya menunduk. Aku benar-benar tidak enak dengan mereka. Bukan hanya Sei-kun yang dipermainkan oleh Yuki-nee, Tatsu-chan pun ikut menjadi korban.

"Sei-kun.." Aku mencoba meraih lengan Sei-kun untuk menjelaskan dan tanganku ditepis dengan kasar. Hatiku sakit sekali, entah mengapa aku merasa hubunganku dengan Sei-kun tidak akan bisa diperbaiki. Aku membuang pikiran buruk itu dan hendak meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tidak mempermainkannya, namun ucapan Sei-kun sangat menusuk.

"Kau sangat menjijikkan." Kata-kata terakhir Sei-kun terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Tangan yang sudah terulur untuk mencoba meraih Sei-kun yang kedua kalinya, turun kembali. Lemas. Sei-kun pergi menjauh menyusul ayahnya, dan keluargaku pergi menyusul mereka meninggalkanku dan keluarga Tatsu-chan.

" _Gomen_.." Dengan susah payah aku mencoba bersuara setelah menelan ludah. Aku berbalik menghadap paman, bibi, dan Tatsu-chan, yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam. "Tatsu-chan, aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau calon tunangan kami tertukar. Bukan aku yang memaksa Yuki-nee untuk bertukar."

"Aku percaya, Shiki-chan. Kau bukan tipe orang seperti itu," ucap teman kecilku sambil memaksakan senyum. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah paman dan bibi, tersenyum untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. Mereka pun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, namun aku dapat melihat bahwa mereka sakit hati. Aku segera menghampiri mereka dan berlutut di belakang kursi.

"Paman, Bibi, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai kalian. Aku tidak beranggapan bahwa kalian kurang, sungguh. Maafkan perkataan ayahku tadi, aku mewakili keluargaku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya." Dibandingkan dengan keluargaku dan Sei-kun, keluarga Tatsu-chan memang tidak sekaya kami, namun bukan berarti hal itu dapat diungkit di depan mereka, apalagi sedang di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Ah, bangunlah, Shiki-chan. Kami memakluminya. Jangan seperti ini, kau tidak salah." Bibi menarikku untuk bangkit berdiri. Melihat tatapan mereka yang hangat, tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Aku memeluk mereka berdua sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku, Paman, Bibi."

" _Yosh, yosh_. Jangan menangis lagi." Aku berpaling pada Tatsu-chan, melihatnya tersenyum geli. "Jangan tertawakan aku, Tatsu-chan!"

" _Ha'i, gomen_. Jadi, bagaimana dengan hal ini, Shiki-chan?"

Aku menunduk, teringat pesan ayahku dulu bahwa pertunangan ini demi kemajuan perusahaan. Seharusnya, jika calon tunangan tidak tertukar, berarti Yuki-nee dengan Sei-kun sedangkan aku dengan Tatsu-chan. Yuki-nee sebagai kakak kembarku seharusnya menjadi calon penerus perusahaan, bukan? Bukankah sudah cukup kalau dia saja yang ditunangkan? Kenapa menjodohkanku dengan Tatsu-chan juga?

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Tatsu-chan?"

"Aku.." Ah, aku dapat menangkap kilat kecewa dimatanya. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana menurut Paman dan Bibi?"

Mereka berpandangan sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Terserah pada Tatsuya. Kami senang jika memiliki menantu sepertimu, Shiki-chan. Namun, ini kehidupannya. Kami percaya Tatsuya dapat memutuskan yang terbaik untuknya."

Tiba-tiba keluargaku dan keluarga Sei-kun masuk kembali. Aku menelan ludah, ekspresi Sei-kun sungguh dingin, bahkan seperti tidak menganggap keberadaanku di sini. Aku duduk di sebelah Tatsu-chan, mengikuti alur Yuki-nee yang mengatakan calon tunangan kami tertukar. Dan Yuki-nee pun duduk dengan santainya disebelah Sei-kun, di tempat yang tadi kududuki, seolah tidak terjadi masalah sebelumnya.

"Kami sepakat untuk menunda pertunangan ini. Dalam dua minggu lagi, kita akan mengadakan pertemuan yang resmi. Setidaknya, ada waktu untuk mengenal calon tunangan yang sebenarnya. Kuharap kkau tidak membuat masalah lagi, Shiki."

Rupanya ayah berhasil membujuk ayah Sei-kun untuk tetap melangsungkan pertunangan anaknya. Aku melihat sekilas senyum puas di bibir Yuki-nee. Ah, ternyata sandiwara ini memang direncanakannya sendiri. Aku mengepalkan tangan, mencoba menahan amarah.

"Satu lagi." Suara ayahku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Mulai malam ini, kau keluar dari apartemen Yuki. Lebih baik kalian tinggal terpisah. Carilah tempat tinggalmu sendiri. Kuharap dalam tiga hari kau sudah pindah."

Diusir. Kesabaranku habis. "Ayah mengusirku? Wow, hebat sekali. Aku tahu kalau Ayah sangat menyayangi Yuki-nee, tapi sampai mengusirku dari apartemen, tidakkah itu terlalu kejam, Ayah?" Terdengar sarkas, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Cukup! Berterimakasihlah setidaknya kau masih bernama Hoshina."

Tak sanggup lagi aku diperlakukan sangat tidak adil, aku menghentakkan kaki dan berdiri. "Permisi, aku mau berkemas!"

Tanpa menunggu respon aku langsung meninggalkan meja itu. Sekilas tampak ibu yang menatapku khawatir dan keluarga Tatsu-chan yang hendak menahanku, aku menghela nafas pelan sambil meneruskan langkah.

" _Gomennasai_. Aku tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti ini," bisikku sambil meninggalkan restoran.

-to be continue-

Hi minna... Shin's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Maaf jika chapter ini terkesan membosankan? Ada yang harus kuperjelas mungkin agar kalian tidak bingung~

1\. Keluarga Akashi dan Hoshina bisa dikatakan top 3 keluarga terkaya di Jepang. Akashi urutan pertama dan Hoshina ketiga. Himuro tidak terlalu kaya, namun sedikit lebih dari berkecukupan. Ada bedanya gitu dari segi harta jadi keluarga Himuro tidak berani menentang Hoshina.

2\. Tatsuya teman Shiki sejak kecil, jadi Shiki kenal dekat dengan orang tuanya sehingga memanggil mereka "paman dan bibi".

3\. Shiki tidak suka diperlakukan tidak adil. Ia akan membantah meskipun pada ayahnya sendiri. Harga dirinya sangat tinggi berkaitan dengan kebenaran dan keadilan.

4\. Nama-nama OC kuhapus karena sudah tidak terpakai lagi (mungkin).

Mungkin segini dulu trivia-nya?

Spoiler for next chapter : kisah keseharian Akashi-Yuki dan Himuro-Shiki yang penuh.. apa ya.. Senggol sana sini? Susah dibahasakan xD Tunggu aja ne~

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi saya.. :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	14. Chapter 14

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: alexandra. pratiwi.5**

Halo! Terima kasih sudah me-review~ Aku senang sekali bisa membuatmu ikut terbawa suasana. :D Alasan kenapa rate M ya? Untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada bahasa kasar atau adegan yang tidak pantas untuk anak kecil~ Aku harap pembaca rate M merupakan orang yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa sehingga tahu kalau cerita ini hanyalah karangan yang tidak mungkin terjadi di kehidupan nyata. Jadi, demikianlah aku memilih rate M. Alasan yang panjang ne~ Semoga kau menyukai chapter 14 ini ya~

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Aku pulang ke apartemen dan mengemasi pakaianku. Yah, lumayan juga, satu koper kecil dan satu ransel besar. Serta satu tas latihan basket yang kuisi sepatu dan baju tim. Kuperhatikan kamarku sambil meneliti apa lagi yang harus kubawa. Uang? Sudah. Buku tabungan? Sudah. Mataku tertuju pada bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja riasku. Empat orang yang tersenyum bahagia pada saat foto keluarga beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku memandangnya sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Keluarga bahagia tersebut hancur malam ini.

" _Gomen_.." Aku mengusap bingkai foto tersebut sebentar sebelum keluar dari kamar. Aku tidak membawa barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan keluargaku. Sakitnya terkhianati oleh kakak kembarku dan diusir oleh ayahku sendiri membuat hatiku kelu. Perasaan marah mendominasi sehingga aku ingin segera keluar dari apartemen ini.

Aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk melihat apakah makananku masih ada yang bisa kubawa. Meskipun kembar, aku sudah biasa menggunakan barangku terpisah dari milik Yuki-nee. Selama ini aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menyentuh barang Yuki-nee tanpa izin, termasuk makanannya! Mana mungkin aku memiliki pikiran untuk bertukar tunangan, kan.

Pikiran tersebut membuatku geram. Setelah menjejalkan beberapa makanan kecil milikku ke dalam ransel, aku bersiap pergi. Sekali lagi aku menengok ke dalam ruang tamu. Tersenyum sedih, aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan lirih dan membuka pintu.

" _Jaa ne_."

.

.

 **Akashi's POV**

Kesal. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang ini. Kembaran Shiki ini membuatku muak. Kenapa dia bisa makan dengan santainya sementara adik kembarnya baru saja diusir? Tidakkah dia memiliki rasa kasihan atau merasa bersalah barangkali sedikit saja? Aku menatap makan malamku. Sama sekali tidak menggugah selera. Sepertinya Himuro merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dia memakan makanannya dengan lambat, kelihatan sekali bahwa pria itu sedang memaksakan diri.

Disampingku, Yuki sesekali mengajakku bicara. Meskipun aku tidak merespon apa-apa, gadis ini tetap saja bicara. Merasa kesabaranku habis, aku berbicara pelan.

"Hentikan celotehmu. Aku lelah mendengarnya."

Aku tak peduli melihat gadis disebelahku ini tampak terkejut dan segera menghadap ke piringnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya namun aku tak memikirkan hal tersebut. Otakku penuh dalam satu malam oleh satu orang. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasannya, namun harga diriku tak mengizinkan. Aku ingin mencegah kepergiannya, namun gengsi mencegahku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, mengutuk tingginya harga diri yang kumiliki. _Aku merindukanmu_.

.

.

Esoknya, aku melihat Shiki datang pagi seperti biasa. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Di mana dia tidur semalam? Apa dia sudah sarapan? Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, namun baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat, Himuro sudah mendekatinya. Mereka bertukar salam dan tersenyum. Tanpa kusadari, aku mengepalkan tangan. Sakit sekali hati ini.

"Akashi-kun, selamat pagi!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunan ketika merasa ada seseorang yang memeluk lenganku. Aku menoleh dan melihat kakak kembar Shiki yang menyapaku. Belum sempat aku protes dan menarik lenganku, dia menarik lenganku duluan. "Oi, lepaskan a-"

"Selamat pagi Shiki, Tatsu-chan!" Omonganku terpotong karena menyadari Yuki menarikku ke tempat mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Yuki-nee."

"Selamat pagi, Yuki-chan."

"Sudah akrab pagi-pagi begini. Sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan dengan baik?" Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar kata-kata gadis ini. Sungguh, gadis ini tak bisa kuprediksi.

" _Ha'i_ , tentu saja~ Kami mencoba memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk saling mengenal. Sepertinya hubungan kalian juga baik, Yuki-nee?" Shiki menjawab dengan nada sarkas khas-nya dan Himuro mengangguk sambil menggandeng tangan Shiki. Kembali hatiku merasa sakit saat melihat adegan dihadapanku. Aku merasa lenganku dipeluk semakin erat, membuatku sedikit bingung.

"Tentu saja, benar kan, Akashi-kun?" Yuki bertanya dengan ceria. Tampaknya mereka berdua tidak merasakan ada yang janggal, namun aku tidak bodoh. Aku bisa menangkap sinyal gadis ini, berharap aku bekerja sama dengannya. Mungkin dengan mengikuti alur gadis ini aku bisa mendengar alasannya?

"Un." Aku meresponnya singkat, menganggukkan kepala sambil menatap mereka. Aku menangkap kilat sedih dari manik mata masing-masing. Namun, Shiki segera merespon sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat untuk kalian, Yuki-nee dan Sei-kun!" Aku tahu senyum itu paksaan. Kali ini, hatiku merasakan sakit yang berbeda. Kenapa Shiki dapat membuat hatiku merasakan sakit yang berbeda-beda?

"Sampai bertemu di lapangan nanti, Sei-kun! Yuki-nee!" Shiki menarik tangan Himuro pergi dari sini. Melihat mereka bergandengan tangan membuat hatiku sakit, sama ketika aku melihat mereka berdua tersenyum bersama tadi. Mungkinkah..? Jadi, inikah sakit hati karena cemburu?

"Uh.." Aku menoleh ke samping, melihat Yuki berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia sudah tidak lagi memeluk lenganku. Entah kenapa sekarang gadis ini tampak seperti makhluk rapuh.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau memberitahuku apa rencanamu sesungguhnya, Hoshina-san."

-to be continue-

Hi minna! Shin's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Maaf jika chapter ini terkesan membosankan atau memaksa? Baru sadar kali ini pendek sekali. Gomen... T^T Aku ingin memberitahu bahwa **aku akan liburan selama dua minggu ke depan** , jadi aku mengupdate-nya dulu sebelum berangkat. Tunggu aku, ne? ;D

Spoiler for next chapter : Alasan Yuki melakukan semua ini. Kira-kira apa ya?

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi.. Mau nebak kelanjutannya apa juga boleh~ :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	15. Chapter 15

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: Yoshimura Arai**

Gomen ne! Kali ini sudah /lumayan/ panjang. Kuharap chapter 15 ini bisa mengobati kekecewaan chapter sebelumnya hehe. Jaa, selamat membaca, Yoshimura-san! :D Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentarmu~

 **To: alexandra. pratiwi.5**

Wah, senangnya! Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membacanya hingga chapter ini. Yokatta na~ Sudah kulanjutkan dengan porsi yang lebih panjang untuk menghibur. Semoga kau menyukai chapter 15 ini ya~ Komentar atau kritikmu sangat membantu! :D

 **To: GUEST (Hozumi Yuuki)**

Hontou ni arigatou! Aku senang sekali kau bisa merasakan kemarahan Akashi. Yah, siapa yang tidak marah kalau dirinya dijadikan 'mainan'. Pasti ingin tahu alasannya, bukan? Di chapter ini akan dibahas hehehe. Semoga kau membacanya ya, dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komentarmu melalui tombol review! :D

 **To: yolandaashari**

Yang merencanakan... Tunggu saja ne? Akan ketahuan nanti.. :D Arigatou sudah mengikuti cerita ini, semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu!

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~ **Chapter 15 ini di re-post karena ada perbaikan sana-sini.**

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Akashi's POV**

Pagi sebelum kelas dimulai, Yuki mengajakku ke perpustakaan. Tempat yang tidak sering dikunjungi oleh Shiki. Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang sepi, ia duduk dan menghela nafas pelan.

" _Gomen ne_ , Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang."

Mendengar itu alisku terangkat, perasaan bingung dan kesal bercampur. " _Hee_.. Kau bisa membaca pikiranku rupanya. Apa maksudmu tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang? Aku tahu kau yang merencanakan kejadian ini, dan aku ingin mengetahui alasanmu." Bukan berarti aku akan mudah memaafkan gadis ini. Dia sudah merusak segalanya, termasuk hubungannya dengan Shiki.

Gadis itu terdiam. "Benar. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui reaksi mereka."

Hanya itu? Jawaban yang luar biasa sederhana namun menyebalkan. "Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan secara pribadi dan malah melibatkan hal besar seperti ini?" Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirnya. Hal yang sungguh egois, dan lagi merugikan diriku.

"Shiki punya segalanya yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak suka. Kenapa selalu aku yang tidak bahagia?"

Baiklah, lama-lama kesabaranku habis. Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk mendengar keluh kesah gadis labil yang telah merusak suasana hatiku. "Kau iri dengan adik kembarmu, lalu kenapa kau meilbatkanku?!"

"Aku minta maaf, Akashi-kun! Aku sungguh menyesal telah melibatkanmu. Tapi, ketika aku tahu calon kekasih Shiki-chan adalah Tatsu-chan, hatiku sakit sekali. Aku gelap mata dan ingin membalaskan dendam untuk sakit hatiku ini."

"Oh. Jadi kau menyukai Himuro itu?"

Tepat sasaran. Meski dia tidak menjawab namun reaksinya menunjukkan kalau tebakanku benar. Hebat sekali. Aku korban cinta segitiga dan dilibatkan agar menjadi genap segiempat? Apapun istilahnya itu, rasa kesalku semakin menjadi. Wajah mereka sama tapi keduanya membuatku merasakan hal yang berbeda-beda. Ingin rasanya menusuk bola basket dengan gunting hingga kempes!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

"Hah.." Setelah Sei-kun dan Yuki-nee sudah tidak tampak, aku menghela nafas berat. "Sungguh pemandangan pagi yang menyebalkan."

"Kau benar," balas Tatsu-chan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja? Hatiku campur aduk sekarang."

Bagaimana tidak? Aku sengaja datang lebih pagi agar tidak berpapasan dengan Sei-kun atau Yuki-nee, namun malah melihat mereka berdua di aula gedung fakultas. Refleks aku bersembunyi di balik pilar dan menubruk Tatsu-chan yang ternyata juga bersembunyi dari mereka berdua. Jadilah kami terlihat dan terpaksa membalas sapaan mereka.

Jujur saja, kejadian semalam membuatku sedih. Aku tahu aku bukanlah anak kesayangan di keluargaku, tapi sebuah fitnah dan pengusiran di hari yang sama sungguhlah kejam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melewatkan malamku kalau tidak bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun. Setelah menceritakan sebagian besar masalahku, ia mengajakku menginap di rumah temannya. Siapa namanya? Kagami Taiga? Kurang lebih seperti itu, kurasa. Setelah mendengar Tatsu-chan adalah teman masa kecilku, mereka mengizinkanku menginap beberapa hari.

"Kau tidur di mana semalam, Shiki-chan?"

"Janji kau akan merahasiakannya dari siapa pun, Tatsu-chan?" Aku memasang wajah galak untuk memastikan teman masa kecilku ini akan menepati janji atau tidak.

"Tentu saja. Kau mengenalku sudah lama, bukan?" balasnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Termasuk Yuki-nee dan Sei-kun?"

" _Un_ ~"

" _Maa_ , kau bisa saja bercanda dan keceplosan." Aku melirik untuk memastikan lagi. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan reaksinya seperti yang telah kuduga. Tatsu-chan mengenal Taiga-kun.

"Begitu. Syukurlah, aku bisa tenang sekarang. Taiga orang yang baik, dan tidak akan macam-macam dengan perempuan. Ditambah lagi ada Kuroko-kun, benar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tetsu-kun bilang kadang-kadang ada wanita Amerika juga datang untuk menginap di sana, jadi aku akan aman."

"Ah, Alex. Dia benar, kau pasti aman. Kau juga bukan tipenya Alex." Tatsu-chan tertawa semakin keras karena melihat ekspresiku yang terkejut.

"Alex-san?! Guru basketmu?! Wah, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya!"

Aku merasa aneh. Kenapa aku tidak mengenal Taiga-kun padahal dia teman main Tatsu-chan dan murid Alex-san? Ah, mungkin aku saja yang kurang memperhatikan.

.

.

Kelas pertama berjalan dengan lancar, dan setelah itu akan ada praktikum bersama Sei-kun. Wajah apa yang harus kupasang?! Dia mengatakan bahwa aku menjijikkan, sudah pasti dia tidak akan senang sekelompok denganku. Ketika aku sampai di laboratorium, Sei-kun melirik ke arahku lalu membuang muka. Hah, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, pikirku.

Setelah memberanikan diri masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya, aku mencoba menyapanya seperti biasa. "Selamat siang, Sei-kun!"

Tidak ada balasan. Sei-kun tidak bicara maupun melihat kearahku. Sepanjang praktikum aku tidak diberi tugas apa pun. Sei-kun yang melakukan semuanya. Sedih, aku hanya melakukan apa yang kubisa. Mengamati dan mencatat untuk laporan. Dalam hati aku mengutuk mengapa satu kelompok hanya terdiri dari dua orang.

"Sampai di sini dulu. Laporan dikumpulkan minggu depan!"

Terdengar suara asisten dosen yang menutup pertemuan praktikum tersebut. Aku menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya, suasana tidak enak ini berakhir juga. Ketika aku merapikan alat tulisku, Sei-kun bicara sepatah kata.

"Kau yang bereskan."

Hanya itu dan dia melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku untuk membereskan alat-alat sendiri.

.

.

Ketika menunggu latihan sore, aku bertemu dengan Tatsu-chan. Kami memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman belakang sambil makan bekal.

"Oh, apa Taiga yang membuatkan bekalmu?"

"Tidak, aku membuatnya sendiri. Setidaknya aku tidak mau merepotkannya lebih." Taiga-kun memang menawariku, tapi aku menolaknya karena tidak enak hati. Cukup sarapan saja aku menumpang makan.

"Shiki-chan. Bagaimana kedepannya? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Entah. Aku tahu hatimu sedih karena aku yang menjadi calon tunanganmu, tapi hal ini sudah terjadi. Kita harus mencoba menjalaninya."

" _Iie_ , bukan begitu maksudku." Terdengar nada panik dari Tatsu-chan, membuatku tertawa geli.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda, Tatsu-chan~"

" _Ck_.. Jangan membuatku panik, Shiki-chan."

Masing-masing dari kami sibuk memakan bekal sambil bercengkerama hingga aku melihat perubahan air muka Tatsu-chan. Menjadi lebih serius namun ada penyesalan melekat dari sorot matanya.

"Kurasa Yuki-chan sengaja melakukan ini. Ini hukuman untukku." Dia memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Mana mungkin. Kau terlalu banyak pikiran, Tatsu-chan."

"Entah kenapa aku bisa menebak alasannya. Dia pasti membenciku karena kejadian waktu itu."

"Seharusnya yang dibenci Yuki-nee adalah aku. Akulah penyebab Yuki-nee diculik."

"Dan aku tidak bisa melindunginya."

Hening. Aku yakin Tatsu-chan masih kepikiran hal tersebut. Aku menghabiskan bekalku dengan lambat. Nafsu makanku hilang. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Tatsu-chan."

Dia hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Mungkin ingin menenangkan diri. Aku mengikutinya, memejamkan mata dan menikmati hembusan angin. Banyak sekali pikiran yang membebani hatiku. Cinta, persahabatan, ikatan keluarga, dan masa depan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa semuanya menumpuk di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kita ikuti saja dulu alur Yuki-nee."

" _Ha'i_. Mohon kerja samanya, Shiki-chan."

Tatsu-chan juga sepemikiran denganku. Kurasa dua minggu ke depan ini akan ada banyak drama yang timbul, dan aku harus siap menghadapinya.

-to be continue-

Hi minna! Shin's here! Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Maaf jika chapter ini terkesan membosankan dan lambat? Gomen, liburan dua mingguku berujung tidak berkesudahan.. *bow* Kabar baiknya…. Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan! Di tengah kesibukan baru ini, akan kucoba meng-update rutin. Minimal dua minggu sekali ;D Mohon dukungan dari kalian semua agar aku bisa bersemangat kembali!

Spoiler for next chapter : Flashback beberapa tahun lalu yang akan mengungkap rahasia masa kecil Shiki, Yuki, dan Tatsuya~ dan mungkin pemikiran Akashi sebagai tambahan!

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi.. Mau nebak kelanjutannya apa juga boleh~ :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	16. Chapter 16

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: alexandra. pratiwi.5**

Waaa senangnya bisa dapat review darimu lagi, Alexandra-san. _Gomen_ baru bisa membalasnya lagi! NTR itu apa? . Woahhh _sugoi_! Iya, tangkapanmu sangat akurat. Di chapter sebelumnya memang Yuki ngaku dia suka sama Tatsuya~ Untuk lebih jelasnya lagi, disimak di chapter ini ne~ Arigatou sudah mau menunggu.. Ditunggu komentarnya! :D

 **To: ell. syahbani  
**

Halo halo~ Selamat datang di cerita pertamaku! Salam kenal juga dan terima kasih sudah menyemangati! Aku akan semakin semangat jika Ell-san membaca kelanjutannya di chapter ini. Mohon komentarnya _ne_!

 **To: GUEST (Faira)**

Halo Faira-san! _Hontou ni arigatou_ untuk pujiannya! Sekarang giliranku menunggu komentarmu untuk chapter ini ya~ Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu~ ^.^

 **To: GUEST (Hozumi Yuuki)**

Hozumi-san! _Yokatta_ kau tidak ketinggalan _ne_ ~ Ah, pertanyaanmu itu sepertinya memberiku inspirasi untuk menulis chapter 16 ini. Sebenarnya aku mengepost ulang chapter sebelumnya karena menyadari ada banyak kekurangan dan ketidakjelasan. *cry* Reviewmu sangat menggugah! Semoga chapter ini memuaskan rasa penasaran dan gregetmu ya :D

 **To: GUEST (Hitomi Hitofuri)**

 _Doumo_ Hitomi-san! _Arigatou_ sudah membaca dan mendukung! Aku jadi semangat sekali melanjutkan chapter ini. Semoga kau menyukainya ya meskipun tebakanmu benar xD Flashback-nya di chapter selanjutnya ^.^

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Latihan sore itu tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial. Semua berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja tidak ada interaksi antara Akashi dan Shiki. Selesai latihan pun juga tidak ada tegur sapa. Yuki yang menunggui Akashi hingga latihan selesai segera menghampiri dan mengajak pulang bersama. Setelah yakin tidak ada harapan untuk menemui Shiki, Akashi pun menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Yuki.

Di balik pintu keluar lapangan _indoor_ , Shiki mengintip untuk memastikan pasangan tersebut sudah benar-benar pulang. Ia tidak ingin mereka mengetahui di mana dirinya tinggal sekarang, toh mereka tidak peduli. Malam itu Himuro dan Shiki ikut pulang bersama dengan Kagami dan Kuroko, menampilkan grup yang jarang terlihat karena biasanya hanya Kagami dan Kuroko. Rumah Kagami bertolak belakang arahnya dengan apartemen mereka, rasanya kecil kemungkinan untuk bisa berpapasan dengan Akashi dan Yuki.

" _Hah_! Aku tidak sabar! Seperti apa ya _camp_ minggu depan?" Kagami tampak semangat membahas pengumuman yang baru saja diberitahukan di akhir latihan.

"Pastinya berbeda dengan yang diselenggarakan saat di Seirin dulu, Kagami-kun."

"Pesertanya jauh lebih banyak. Pasti _camp_ di alam terbuka," balas Himuro sambil sedikit berpikir. "Kawasan _camping_ Heiwajima. Aku belum pernah ke sana. Apa kau pernah, Taiga?"

" _Huh_? Tentu saja belum. Makanya aku tidak sabar menantikan minggu depan!"

Shiki hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia berdoa tidak ada kolam atau danau ataupun sungai di sana.

.

.

Satu minggu sungguh tidak terasa karena hari-hari mereka diisi dengan kesibukan belajar dan ujian tengah semester. Tepat ketika masa ujian selesai, _camping_ selama tiga hari dua malam yang diadakan klub basket menanti. Ada aturan yang boleh mengikuti _camp_ hanyalah anak klub, namun entah bagaimana caranya Yuki diperbolehkan ikut. Dia duduk di sebelah Akashi di bus untuk grup laki-laki. Shiki yang mengetahui tindakan kakak kembarnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sebal.

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Aku merasa ponselku bergetar, tanda ada pesan singkat masuk. Setelah membuka kunci layar, aku melihat pesan singkat tersebut dikirim oleh Tatsu-chan.

"Uhu~ Shiki-chan mendapat pesan dari tunangannya!" seru Hoshi-chan yang duduk disebelahku. Dia bersandar pada lenganku untuk mengintip layar ponsel.

"Hoshi-chan! Jangan berlebihan begitu," balasku sambil tertawa geli. Entah kata-kataku terdengar atau tidak karena yang lainnya ikut heboh. Maklumlah, perempuan.

Aku membaca pesan singkat Tatsu-chan. Dia memberi tahu bahwa Yuki-nee ikut juga dalam kegiatan _camp_ ini. Sekarang ada di bus grup laki-laki, duduk di sebelah Sei-kun. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sambil mencerna apa yang barusan kubaca. Bukankah orang luar tidak boleh ikut? Aku menghela nafas sebal, terbayang kalau Yuki-nee memanfaatkan statusnya sebagai calon tunangan Sei-kun. Baru calon tunangan lho, calon!

"Apa yang dikatakan kekasihmu, Shiki?" Ren-chan menengok ke belakang untuk bertanya.

"Apa dia khawatir karena tidak bisa menemanimu?" tanya Ayase-chan yang juga menengok ke belakang.

" _Awh_ ~ Mungkin dia takut kekasihnya kenapa-napa?" Nagisa-chan mengacak rambutku dari belakang sambil tertawa.

"Astaga kalian ini.. Dia hanya memberi tahu Yuki-nee juga ikut," jawabku sambil mengetikkan balasan untuk Tatsu-chan. "Suasana di bus laki-laki sedang ramai, membuatnya sedikit pusing."

" _Ehh_? Bukankah selain anggota klub basket tidak diperbolehkan ikut?" Rin-chan ikut berkomentar dengan raut wajah heran.

"Ya, memang. Kurasa dia berhasil membujuk pelatih dengan membawa nama Sei-kun."

Seakan mengerti maksudku, semuanya mengangguk. Sejak mendengar ceritaku di malam pertemuan keluarga itu, teman-temanku tidak mau banyak komentar untuk Yuki-nee. Mereka tidak mau terlibat dan semakin menyulitkanku. Yang penting mereka ada dan mau mendukungku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup menyenangkan.

.

.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, aku melihat keasrian pohon-pohon di sana dan tersenyum senang tanpa sadar. Pemandangan alam ini membuatku lupa sesaat bahwa kami harus membangun tenda sendiri. Wilayah laki-laki dan perempuan dipisahkan hanya beberapa meter. Aku dan yang lain sibuk membangun tenda dan juga membantu senior-senior. Jarang aku mengikuti _camp outdoor_ seperti ini. Semoga saja malamnya tidak hujan.

"Oi, Shiki!"

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, melihat Taiga-kun melambaikan tangan dan Tetsu-kun disebelahnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Aku tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Taiga-kun! Tetsu-kun! Kalian sudah selesai membangun tenda?"

"Sudah. Kami mau mencuci tangan dan kebetulan melihatmu," balas Taiga-kun dengan semangat.

"Kalian satu tenda?" tebakku.

" _Ha'i_. Bagaimana denganmu, Shiki-san?"

"Aku dengan Hoshi-chan, Tetsu-kun. Sama seperti kalian," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

" _Huh_? Apa maksudnya?" Taiga-kun tidak mengerti maksudku, namun melihat Tetsu-kun yang mengangguk tampaknya aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi.

"Kagami-kun _baka_ ," gumam Tetsu-kun sambil menyeret pria yang lebih besar itu menjauh. Sepertinya bayangan selalu lebih peka daripada cahayanya. Aku teringat Hoshi-chan yang bisa menebak ketika aku ada masalah.

"Shiki-chan! Ayo siap-siap!"

Aku bergegas mengikuti yang lainnya menuju lapangan berumput. Latihan fisik langsung dimulai ketika selesai membangun tenda. Setelah latihan fisik, grup perempuan berlari mengelilingi lapangan tersebut entah berapa putaran sedangkan grup laki-laki masih meneruskan latihan fisiknya. Setelah lari, masih ada porsi kegiatan lagi. Sungguh jadwal yang benar-benar padat. Mungkin karena aku jarang mengikuti kegiatan seperti ini di Amerika, rasanya menyiksa sekali!

.

.

Waktu makan malam yang sangat kunantikan akhirnya tiba. Kami menyiapkan makanannya sendiri, lebih tampak seperti piknik _barberque_ ketimbang _training camp_. Yang laki-laki menyalakan api, yang perempuan memotong bahan makan. Semuanya bekerja sama untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Karena padatnya jadwal latihan, aku sampai tidak memikirkan Sei-kun dan Yuki-nee. Aku baru teringat ketika aku melihat mereka berdua membakar jamur dan daging. Tampak dekat sekali, membuatku sedikit sedih. Syukurlah langit malam ini cerah, sehingga tidak menambahkan kekelaman hati.

Selesai makan, dibuat grup campuran untuk membereskan peralatan makan. Malam ini bukan giliranku, dan karena acara malam bebas, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tak jauh dari area tenda, ada danau yang cukup besar dengan jembatan. Sinar bulan purnama yang terpantul di permukaan danau membuat pemandangan sekitar danau tersebut indah sekali. Meski memiliki trauma dengan genangan air, aku tertarik untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

Dengan hati-hati aku menapakkan kaki menaiki jembatan. Langit yang cerah ditambah bulan purnama penuh membuatku tersenyum. Rasanya damai sekali. Aku sangat menikmati waktuku melihat pantulan sinar bulan di permukaan air sampai akhirnya ada suara yang memanggil namaku.

.

.

 **Akashi's POV**

Sungguh, persiapan makan malam hari ini tidak nyaman. Gadis ini menempel padaku, pura-pura dekat denganku sambil mencuri pandang pada laki-laki bersurai hitam. Sejak peristiwa malam itu, aku belum sempat bicara pada Shiki. Meski sekarang aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa calon tunanganku adalah kakak kembarnya, tapi aku ingin minta maaf padanya karena sudah bicara kasar.

"Akashi-kun, Tatsu-chan sama sekali tidak melihatku."

Aku menoleh ke arah gumaman itu. Dalam hati aku ingin mengutuk. Tentu saja dia tidak melihatmu, kau sudah menyakitinya!

"Lalu?" Aku hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja? Asal kau tahu, aku akan meminta pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Gadis ini hanya diam. Karena aku dan dia bukanlah grup untuk membereskan peralatan makan, dia mengajakku, lebih tepatnya _menarik lenganku_ , ke sebuah danau dekat area tenda kami. Ketika sampai, aku melihat Shiki sedang memandangi pantulan sinar bulan di tengah jembatan. Senyumnya manis sekali, batinku. Mendadak hatiku terasa hangat. Seandainya senyumnya itu ditujukan padaku.

"Oh, Shiki. Kau di sini?"

Shiki tampak terkejut mendengar suaranya dipanggil. Senyumnya hilang seketika. Tatapannya tertuju pada kami, tatapan sebal kepada kakak kembarnya dan tatapan..

"Sei-kun.."

Shiki mundur selangkah. Tunggu, kenapa dia tampak takut sekali melihatku? Apa dia mengira aku masih marah padanya? Ah, aku memang marah waktu itu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena aku tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Baru saja aku ingin melangkah mendekat, Yuki menahan tanganku.

"Jangan ke sana, Akashi-kun. Aku takut dengan danau," ucapnya.

Alisku terangkat mendengarnya. Alasan apalagi ini? Namun, tanpa kutanya lebih jauh pun Yuki melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Aku pernah _hampir_ terjatuh ke danau waktu aku berumur tujuh tahun. Dulu, aku diculik karena salah mengira aku adalah Shiki," tambahnya.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, menunggu kelanjutan cerita.

"Apa kami sebegitu miripnya sehingga salah culik? Padahal mata kami berbeda."

"Yuki-nee!"

Perhatianku teralih pada si adik kembar. Tampaknya ada rahasia yang seharusnya disembunyikan, namun diungkit oleh kakaknya. Dengan hati-hati Shiki berjalan di atas jembatan, mendekati kami.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Akashi-kun makin membencimu? Kenyataan bahwa kita bukanlah saudara kandung, kau pasti belum tahu, bukan? Kenapa aku harus mengalami kesialan yang disebabkan oleh orang luar?!"

Aku membelalakkan mata. Entah ini fakta atau tidak, tapi kurasa Yuki sudah keterlaluan. Setidaknya, membahas masalah keluarga di hadapan orang lain sangat tidak beretika bagiku.

"Cukup. Hentikan omong kosongmu, Hoshina." Aku melirik Shiki, dia lebih terkejut daripada aku. Karena kasihan, aku mencoba menengahi. "Ayo kita kembali," ucapku sambil menarik Yuki menjauh meninggalkan Shiki. Aku tidak tahu kalau tindakanku akan membuat gadis yang kusukai sedih dan berubah.

.

.

-to be continue-

Hi minna! Shin's here! Selamat datang untuk pembaca baru~ Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Maaf aku belum bisa memenuhi spoiler yg kukatakan di chapter sebelumnya! Akan kuusahakan update setiap hari Sabtu~ ;D Mohon dukungan dari kalian semua agar aku bisa bersemangat kembali!

Spoiler for next chapter : Kali ini sungguh ada flashback beberapa tahun lalu yang akan mengungkap rahasia masa kecil Shiki, Yuki, dan Tatsuya~ xD

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi.. Mau nebak kelanjutannya apa juga boleh~ :D  
Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	17. Chapter 17

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: GUEST (Hitomi Hitofuri)**

Halo Hitomi-san! _Sugoi,_ kau orang pertama yang me-review. Senangnya~ Hm, aku tidak menyangka aku berhasil membuat Yuki terlihat jahat. Padahal sih tidak. Mungkin lebih condong ke arah gelap mata karena cemburu sehingga terkesan jahat? XD Dan Shiki-nya memang polos baik gitu~ _Arigatou_ sudah mau menunggu! Silakan menikmati flashback-nya di chapter ini dan kutunggu komentarmu! ^.^

 **To: alexandra. pratiwi.5**

 _Konnichiwa_ , Alexandra-san! Oh begitu _.._ Ide yang bagus, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan coba membuat cerita seperti itu ^.^ Terima kasih sudah memberikan review~ Semoga kali ini berhasil jadi orang pertamanya ya hehe.. Selamat membaca dan kutunggu komentarmu! :D

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Firasatku sudah tidak enak ketika melihat Yuki-nee memanggilku. Benar saja, dia menceritakan kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana Yuki-nee diculik, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. _Hello_ ~? Hampir jatuh ke danau membuatmu trauma? Bagaimana denganku yang benar-benar jatuh ke laut dan tenggelam? Aku memutar bola mata dengan sebal, ingin rasanya kusahuti. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Yuki-nee selanjutnya membuatku panik.

"Padahal mata kami berbeda."

Ah, aku tidak ingin Sei-kun mengetahuinya! Dengan gugup aku melintasi jembatan untuk mendekat. "Yuki-nee!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut Akashi-kun makin membencimu? Kenyataan bahwa kita bukanlah saudara kandung, kau pasti belum tahu, bukan? Kenapa aku harus mengalami kesialan yang disebabkan oleh orang luar?!"

DEG. Langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar itu. Bukan saudara kandung? Apa yang dia bicarakan? Otakku tidak bisa memahami apa yang barusan kudengar. Entah kebohongan apalagi ini.

"Apa maksudmu, Yuki-nee?" gumamku dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Cukup. Hentikan omong kosongmu, Hoshina." Suara Sei-kun membuatku mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Dia terlihat seperti.. Muak? Apa aku yang menyebabkan Sei-kun merasa muak dan sebal? "Ayo kita kembali," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Yuki-nee.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dengan pandangan mata. Kakiku tiba-tiba terasa lemas, tanpa kusadari aku bersandar pada pegangan jembatan. Yuki-nee adalah calon tunangan Sei-kun yang sebenarnya, sudah pantas jika dia memilih Yuki-nee.

"Haha.." Aku tertawa kecil sambil menahan air mata. Kenapa aku tampak seperti orang malang yang butuh dikasihani? Ini seperti bukan diriku saja. Entah keberanian dari mana, aku menegakkan tubuh dan menyusuri jembatan hingga sampai di pinggir danau dan kembali ke area tenda.

"Shiki-chan! Ayo siap-siap untuk tidur!" seru Hoshi-chan dari dalam tenda sambil melambaikan tangannya. Mau tak mau senyumku mengembang, geli melihat hanya kepala dan tangan Hoshi-chan yang tampak.

.

.

Entah sudah lewat berapa jam aku terbaring di dalam _sleeping bag_. Di luar masih gelap, aku yakin hari masih tengah malam. Perlahan aku bangun, menoleh ke arah Hoshi-chan yang sudah pulas, dengan hati-hati melangkah keluar dari tenda dan menutupnya kembali. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menimbulkan suara ketika menuju ke pinggir danau. Posisi bulan sudah sangat tinggi sehingga pantulannya di permukaan danau tidak sebesar tadi.

"Hah.." Aku mendesah pelan setelah duduk di pinggir danau. Sambil memeluk kaki, aku mencoba merenungkan kembali apa yang Yuki-nee katakan. Jika aku bukan saudara kandungnya, bagaimana mungkin kami bisa kembar? Secara fisik kami pun terlihat sangat mirip. Tapi jika kupikirkan lagi, sikap Ayah dan Ibu terhadap kami memang berbeda. Ayah sangat pro Yuki-nee, sedangkan Ibu cukup netral meskipun terlihat dia juga sedikit mendukung Yuki-nee. Mungkin karena Yuki-nee jauh lebih pintar dariku.

" _Gosh_. Ini menyebalkan sekali," gumamku pelan.

"Apanya, Shiki-san?"

"Woah?!" Hampir saja aku terjatuh ke danau saking kagetnya. Buru-buru aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Tetsu-kun dibelakangku.

" _Mattaku_. Tetsu-kun, kau hampir membuatku tercebur," ucapku pelan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

" _Gomen_. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya merenung sambil menikmati pemandangan malam," balasku sambil kembali memeluk kaki. "Mau bergabung?"

"Aku tidak punya hal untuk direnungkan."

"Bukan, maksudku untuk menikmati pemandangan malam!" Astaga, Tetsu-kun bisa juga membuatku kesal.

"Tentu, jika aku tidak mengganggu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jadilah sekarang kami berdua duduk diam menatap kilaunya permukaan danau akibat pantulan sinar bulan. Hening yang nyaman, menurutku.

" _Ne_ , Tetsu-kun."

"Ada apa, Shiki-san?"

"Mungkinkah anak kembar tapi bukan saudara kandung?"

"Sepanjang pengetahuanku, anak kembar sudah pasti saudara sedarah."

Jawaban Tetsu-kun membuatku tersenyum. "Benar, kan? Rasanya mustahil jika kembar namun bukan saudara kandung, kan?"

"Kecuali ada orang tua tidak beres yang tega mengeksperimenkan gen anaknya."

" _Ehhh_? Adakah?"

"Bukankah kau jurusan sains, Shiki-san? Kau bisa mencari informasi yang lebih akurat daripada menerka-nerka."

"Oh, benar juga. Akan kucoba mencari tahu setelah pulang nanti. Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun! Senang bisa berkonsultasi denganmu," balasku dengan senyuman tulus.

" _Doumo_. Lebih baik kita kembali, Shiki-san. Gawat jika sakit saat _camp_ begini," ucapnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

" _Un_ ~!" Akupun bangkit dan kembali ke tenda, mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan hal-hal yang membuatku lelah.

.

.

Hari kedua, dimulai dengan tidak begitu menyenangkan. Setelah olahraga pagi, aku termasuk kelompok yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Bersama Sei-kun dan beberapa orang lainnya. Karena Sei-kun ada, Yuki-nee pun ikut-ikutan. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, bukannya membantu, Yuki-nee hanya merecoki saja mengingat dia tidak bisa masak. Memotong sayuran pun tidak bisa. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak berdiri dekat mereka agar tidak disuruh-suruh. Untung saja Tatsu-chan juga sekelompok denganku, sehingga aku bisa 'melarikan diri' dari situasi tersebut dan membuat menu yang berbeda.

"Pagi yang ramai ya," bisik Tatsu-chan ditelingaku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tersenyum kecil sehingga mau tak mau akupun ikut tersenyum.

" _Un_. Untung saja ada Tatsu-chan! Kurasa kita masih bisa menyediakan makanan yang bisa dimakan."

Ketika aku berbalik untuk mengambil air, aku menabrak seseorang. "Maaf, aku-"

"Jangan bercanda." Orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak tadi adalah Sei-kun, dan akupun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata karena sudah dipotong dengan tajamnya.

" _Tsk_." Aku bergegas melanjutkan langkahku ke kran air. Bercanda? Apakah membawa panci untuk mengambil air terlihat seperti bercanda? Dalam hati aku merasa kesal dan sedih. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak mungkin untuk berbaikan lagi dengan Sei-kun. Sambil menunggu air penuh, tak sadar aku melamun.

"Hei, lama sekali. Cepatlah, aku juga mau mengambil air!"

Aku menoleh untuk membalas. "Kau tidak lihat kalau airnya belum penuh, Yuki-nee? Bersabarlah, kran airnya tidak akan lari."

Dia tidak menjawabnya lagi dan akupun segera fokus ke arah panci. Sepertinya Yuki-nee sengaja menggangguku? "Akashi-kun! Bantu aku mengambil air?"

Alisku berkedut kesal mendengarnya. Yuki-nee tidak bisa membawa sepanci air? Lalu untuk apa dia menyusulku untuk mengambil air? Aku tidak jadi menoleh untuk protes karena ekor mataku menangkap Sei-kun sudah datang menghampirinya.

"Akashi-kun memang orang yang baik, mau membantu membawakan bawaan seorang gadis." _Ugh_. Tidak ingin berlama-lama di depan mereka, aku segera mematikan kran air dan melangkah sambil membawa panci yang belum penuh.

"Aku sudah selesai, silakan," ucapku sambil pamit dari sana.

"Airnya belum penuh lho, Shiki. Kau tidak kuat mengangkatnya? Kenapa tidak minta bantuan Tatsu-chan?"

"Aku kuat mengangkatnya sendiri, Yuki-nee, dan untuk merebus sayur tidak perlu sepanci penuh," jawabku asal. Entah seperti apa ekspresi mereka, aku tidak peduli karena aku sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. Sungguh pagi yang panjang.

.

.

Latihan hari ini jauh lebih berat daripada kemarin. Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore. Saatnya kelompok lain yang meyiapkan makan malam dan bagi yang tidak ada kerjaan bebas untuk mengisi waktu. Setelah mandi, aku kembali berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau. Kali ini sedikit lebih jauh, mengitari danau bukan menyeberangi jembatan. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Dengan hati-hati aku mendekati sumber suara, ternyata suara itu milik Yuki-nee dan Sei-kun. Baru saja aku mau melangkah pergi, aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik.

"Kau bilang kau dan kembaranmu pernah diculik. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ah, itu benar. Dulu aku diculik oleh segerombolan anak nakal yang ingin balas dendam pada Shiki. Aku beruntung karena Tatsu-chan menemukan mereka. Karena takut, mereka melepaskanku dan aku terguling hingga hampir tercebur ke danau. Tapi, Tatsu-chan langsung pergi lagi meninggalkanku setelah memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Dia bilang Shiki-chan juga dalam bahaya dan dia harus menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi."

 _Hm, jadi itu yang kau tahu, Yuki-nee?_ Aku bersandar di balik pohon sambil memejamkan mata. Kenangan buruk itu masih terekam jelas dibenakku.

.

.

 **Flashback Part 1 (Aku dan Yuki-nee saat berusia tujuh tahun)**

Aku pernah mendengar pembicaraan ayah dan ibu kalau Yuki-nee sedang diincar. Pantas saja waktu bermain kami menjadi sangat dibatasi. Selalu ada penjaga kapan pun dan dimana pun kami bermain. Yuki-nee juga terlihat sedih karena kadang-kadang Tatsu-chan tidak datang berkunjung. Cara berpakaian kami sama, _one-piece dress_ dengan warna yang sama, dan aksesori _girly_ lainnya. Potongan rambut pun sama. Hanya warna bola mata yang membedakan kami berdua.

Suatu hari, aku membahas mengenai lensa kontak dengan Yuki-nee dan mencoba membelinya melalui toko kacamata terdekat. Aku membeli lensa kontak berwarna coklat untuk menutupi kelainan genetik pada mataku, dan Yuki-nee membeli warna _baby-blue_ yang sama dengan warna mataku.

"Shiki! Sekarang kita semakin mirip ya!" serunya ketika selesai memasang lensa kontak pada sebelah matanya.

"Salah Yuki-nee~ Bukan mata kanan, tapi mata kiri," ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Ah biarlah."

Aku juga sudah selesai memakai lensa kontak coklat yang kubeli. Jadilah hari ini kami seperti bertukar peran dari segi penampilan, aku menjadi Yuki-nee dan Yuki-nee menjadi aku. Karena ingin bermain lebih lama, kami berdua menyelinap keluar rumah untuk mengunjungi toko kue. Sengaja aku tidak bilang pada penjaga karena ingin bebas sekali-sekali. Namun, di tengah perjalanan aku menyadari ada orang-orang berkaca mata hitam mencurigakan mengikuti kami dari jauh. Langsung aku teringat dengan bahaya yang mengancam Yuki-nee.

"Yuki-nee, larilah, kau ke kiri dan aku ke kanan. Kita bertemu di rumah ya." Aku berbisik sambil mencoba menenangkan hati.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita lari sekarang!" Aku mendorong Yuki-nee dan mulai lari ke dalam gang di sebelah kanan. Tampaknya Yuki-nee yang mulai panik mengikuti kata-kataku untuk lari ke sebelah kiri. Dari ekor mataku, aku melihat orang mencurigakan itu mengejarku. Sudah kuduga.

Aku mengambil tongkat besi dari kumpulan barang rongsokan yang kulewati dan terus berlari hingga sampai di pinggir pelabuhan. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau sudah ada orang yang menunggu di sana. Baru saja aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari di mana pengejarku, aku disergap dan diringkus dengan karung. Aku mencoba melawan dengan mengayunkan tongkat besi yang kupegang, tapi salah satu dari mereka memukul belakang kepalaku sehingga pandanganku semakin menggelap dan akhirnya kesadaranku berangsur hilang.

Entah butuh berapa lama sehingga aku sadar kembali. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah air laut dengan ombak bergulung menerjang kapal, semakin lama semakin dekat, dan akhirnya air laut tersebut menerpa seakan menelan tubuhku. Sensasi dingin yang kurasakan tiba-tiba itu membuatku sadar sepenuhnya. Aku mencoba meronta, tapi tidak bisa. Tanganku diikat di belakang badanku dan kakiku pun diikat menjadi satu. Aku yang tidak bisa berenang semakin panik karena melihat permukaan laut semakin lama semakin jauh. Dadaku juga semakin sesak karena terlalu lama tidak menarik nafas. Pasrah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku memejamkan mata, berharap aku masih hidup ketika berhasil diselamatkan.

 **End of Flashback Part 1**

.

.

-to be continue-

Hi minna! Shin's here! Selamat datang untuk pembaca baru~ Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Hari Sabtu, hari update chapter baru~ ;D Kali ini aku berhasil memenuhi janjiku membuat flashback, meski belum lengkap. Mohon dukungan dari kalian semua agar aku bisa bersemangat kembali!

Spoiler for next chapter : Sedikit flashback yang terjadi pada Tatsuya~ Dan pelengkap yang belum terpikir sekarang :(

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi.. Mau nebak kelanjutannya apa juga boleh~ :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	18. Chapter 18

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: GUEST (Hitomi Hitofuri)**

Halo Hitomi-san! _Arigatou_ sudah menyemangati! Selamat menikmati chapter ini dan kutunggu komentarmu! ^.^

 **To: GUEST (Sitti Fatima)**

Halo Sitti-san! Senang sekali bisa memdapat review di siang bolong yang panas ini! Aku jadi semakin semangat. Selamat membaca kelanjutannya di chapter ini dan kutunggu komentarmu! ^.^ Mungkin endingnya beberapa chapter lagi~

 **To: Yumi Ishikawa**

 _Konnichiwa_ , Yumi-san! Selamat datang kembali ke FFN~ Ehhh aku jadi senang sekaligus panik! Semoga saja kau tidak lupa belajar untuk UN-mu. _Ganbatte_! Aku doakan yang terbaik ne~.. Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Selamat membaca kelanjutannya dan kutunggu komentarmu! :D

 **To: alexandra. pratiwi.5**

Alexandra-san! _Hontou ni arigatou_! Senangnya kalau feelnya bisa sampai ke pembaca. ^^ Oh terlalu cepat ya? Ada sambungannya kok di sini~ Shiki kan lagi sembunyi di balik pohon, kalau kelamaan flashbacknya nanti ketauan nguping dong. #alasan hehe.. Terima kasih sudah memberikan review~ Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah memberikan semangat! Selamat membaca dan kutunggu komentarmu! :D

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Tidak ingin terlarut kenangan lebih lama, pelan-pelan aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak lucu jika mereka berdua memergokiku sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka, bukan? Aku kembali ke area tenda dan melihat Tatsu-chan melambai kearahku. Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya. Tampaknya dia baru selesai mandi.

"Tatsu-chan, rambutmu masih basah," komentarku ketika melihat beberapa tetes air jatuh dari helaian rambutnya.

"Aku memang baru mau mengeringkannya. Kau perhatian sekali, Shiki-chan," jawabnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau teman baikku sakit saat _training camp_ ini. Akan sangat merepotkan."

"Benar juga. Kau dari mana, Shiki-chan?"

"Tadinya aku berniat mengelilingi danau, namun ada mereka berdua di sana. Lebih baik aku kembali saja."

" _Pfft_. Cemburu?"

" _Mou_ , kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisiku. Yuki-nee menceritakan peristiwa itu pada Sei-kun."

Tatsu-chan terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk. " _Souka_.. Dia masih belum tahu yang sebenarnya."

"Kau mau menceritakannya?"

"Aku tidak berani. Kesalahpahaman yang sudah bertahun-tahun begini bisa merubah apa? Mungkin saja dia malah semakin membencimu, Shiki-chan."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting Yuki-nee tahu kau tidak salah dan kau bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

.

.

 **Flashback Part 2 (Hoshina Bersaudara dan Himuro Tatsuya saat berusia tujuh tahun)**

 **Himuro's POV**

Aku mengenal duo kembar itu sejak umur lima tahun. Sudah dua tahun kami menjadi teman main ketika tiba-tiba ayahku menyuruhku untuk terus menjaga Yuki-chan diam-diam. Meski tidak mengerti, aku menurutinya. Sering sekali aku tidak datang untuk main karena diam-diam mengawasi Yuki-chan. Walaupun Shiki-chan tidak disebutkan, aku juga mengawasinya sesekali karena kebetulan dia bersama dengan Yuki-chan.

Namun, suatu hari aku terkecoh. Si kembar bersaudara lepas dari pengawasanku, membuatku panik dan segera mengejar mereka. Aku sudah berlari di sepanjang jalan besar di kota, namun masih belum menemukan mereka. Aku semakin takut memikirkan jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yuki-chan. Ketika aku melewati sebuah gang sempit, aku melihat segerombolan anak nakal menyekap seorang gadis kecil. Aku sangat mengenali pakaian itu.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!" Aku mencoba menggertak namun mereka tidak mempedulikanku. Bisa kumaklumi, tubuhku jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan mereka.

" _Sir! I've found her on the corner of Rose Garden Street!_ " Aku menghubungi penjaga lain yang lebih dewasa melalui ponsel. Sengaja kupakai bahasa yang dimengerti oleh anak-anak nakal tersebut. Benar saja, mereka tampak ketakutan dan mulai lari menarik Shiki-chan.

"Kalian tak akan bisa kabur!" Aku mengejar mereka sambil terus memberikan arahan pada penjaga lain. Ketika sudah keluar dari gang sempit tersebut, beberapa penjaga dewasa juga sudah berada di sana. Mereka mendorong Shiki-chan hingga terguling ke pinggir danau. Untung saja tidak tercebur. Buru-buru aku menghampirinya, menyerahkan segerombolan anak nakal tersebut pada penjaga dewasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Aku berlutut disebelahnya sambil memperhatikan jikalau ada luka yang perlu segera diobati.

" _U-un_ , hanya sedikit terkilir," jawabnya sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Syukurlah tidak ada luka parah yang sampai berdarah-darah. Aku segera berdiri, bersiap mencari Yuki-chan.

"Para penjaga akan melindungi dan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku harus pergi sekarang! Dia dalam bahaya!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Shiki-chan sudah ditemukan, tinggal Yuki-chan yang belum. Aku berharap dia tidak kenapa-napa. Aku menyusuri daerah yang cukup kumuh, mungkin saja Yuki-chan diculik dan dibawa ke tempat seperti Shiki-chan. Namun tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

"Ya?" Aku menjawab panggilan dari salah satu penjaga dewasa, masih sambil berlari. " _What_?!" Mendengar Yuki-chan ditemukan, aku segera mengubah haluan menuju pelabuhan. Dia tenggelam dan tengah diselamatkan. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untukku hingga sampai di pelabuhan. Aku melihat kapal penyelamat pribadi milik keluarga Hoshina berada cukup jauh di tengah.

"Yuki-chan.." Aku hanya bisa memandang para penyelam sedang mengangkat tubuh gadis itu ke atas kapal. Ketika mereka sudah di darat, para medis segera melakukan pertolongan pertama. Menekan-nekan untuk memompa paru-paru agar air laut segera keluar dan Yuki-chan bisa bernafas. Hampir lima menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda Yuki-chan akan bernafas. Aku tak tahan hanya melihat.

"Yuki-chan, sadarlah! Cepat buka matamu!" Aku bersimpuh disebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. "Kenapa dia masih belum bernafas juga?!" Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya melampiaskan kemarahanku pada tim medis. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang gagal menjaganya. Aku terus menggenggam tangannya sambil menahan air mata.

Aku memejamkan mata, berdoa agar Yuki-chan tetap hidup. Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman main. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi meninggalkanku. Memikirkan yang tidak-tidak membuatku tidak tahan lagi. Ketika aku meneteskan air mata, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara batuk. Segera aku membuka mata dan melihat dia menyemburkan air sambil terbatuk. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, dia memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan takut dan tidak percaya. Ketika dia melihatku, matanya membesar. Buru-buru dia bangun dan mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

"Tatsu-chan, kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya menjaga Yuki-nee?!" bisiknya pelan sambil mengguncang leherku.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Bukankah yang di pinggir danau tadi itu Shiki-chan? Kenapa sekarang Shiki-chan ada di sini? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Bola matanya berbeda warna. "S-shiki..-chan?"

" _Baka_! Kenapa kau malah mengejarku ke sini! Seharusnya kau menemani Yuki-nee!" Dia melepaskan kerahku sambil menghela nafas berat.

 **End of Flashback Part 2**

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Melihat Tatsu-chan yang semakin lesu, aku berjinjit untuk meraih handuk di atas kepala Tatsu-chan dan membantu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Bukan salahmu jika salah mengenali kami. Hari itu aku memang menyamar menjadi Yuki-nee dan Yuki-nee menyamar menjadi diriku. Keisengan bocah, kau tahu?" Sedikit bersusah payah aku meraih bagian belakang kepala Tatsu-chan. " _Mattaku_ , menunduklah sedikit! Kakiku mulai kram!"

"Tapi.. Aku tidak menyadari mata kalian," balasnya lemah. Wajahnya tertutup rambut karena dia menunduk. Aku hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saat itu memang Yuki-nee salah memakai lensa kontak. Tapi butuh ketanggapan yang luar biasa untuk menyadarinya dalam situasi panik, bukan? Tatsu-chan masih berumur tujuh tahun, dia hanya seorang bocah biasa bukan _bodyguard_. Bisa dimaklumi jika dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Setidaknya aku jadi terbangun dan bisa hidup lagi?" Aku melilitkan handuk tersebut ke muka Tatsu-chan sambil terkekeh. Dia melepaskan lilitan handuknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh~ Apa maksudmu?" Dia mengalungkan handuknya sambil melangkah mendekatiku. _Yokatta_ , dia tidak murung lagi.

"Aku ingat genggaman tanganmu kuat sekali. Rasanya peredaran darahku hampir terhenti. Dan kau menangis tersedu-sedu seperti bayi~ Hahaha…!" Aku tertawa geli sambil melangkah mundur.

" _Mou_ , cukup. Kau membuatku terdengar cengeng, Shiki-chan!"

Tatsu-chan juga tertawa sambil terus melangkah mendekat. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti karena punggungku menyentuh sesuatu. _Damn you tree_! Sebelum aku bergerak, Tatsu-chan sudah mengepungku dengan kedua tangannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku.

" _Well_ , kau salah sasaran, Tatsu-chan. Aku tidak akan berdebar-debar."

"Apa menurutmu Yuki-chan akan berdebar-debar?"

"Sudah pasti," jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan. Wajah Tatsu-chan sedikit merona, aku yakin dia pasti membayangkan Yuki-nee salah tingkah jika diperlakukan seperti ini. "Sudah cukup. Menjauhlah dariku."

"Aku merindukan _baby blue_ -mu, Shiki-chan. Sampai kapan kau akan memakai lensa kontak?" Tatsu-chan masih memandang mataku dari dekat, membuat hembusan nafasnya menggelitik ujung hidungku.

"Yah, aku hanya tidak ingin nama Hoshina menjadi bahan gosip karena salah satu anaknya memiliki kelainan genetik. Kau tahu, zaman sekarang komentar orang sangat pedas dan mempengaruhi."

"Ah, kau benar."

"Sedang apa kalian?"

Suara tajam yang tiba-tiba itu membuatku terkejut. Aku menoleh dan melihat Sei-kun bersama dengan Yuki-nee. Rupanya mereka sudah kembali dan aku tidak menyadarinya. Posisiku dan Tatsu-chan sekarang ini kontroversial sekali. Aku yakin mereka berdua akan salah paham, dan tebakanku benar ketika melihat Yuki-nee menunduk.

.

.

-to be continue-

Hi minna! Shin's here! Selamat datang untuk pembaca baru~ Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Karena banyaknya pekerjaan belakangan ini, aku tidak sempat melanjutkannya :( Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu jadi aku update sekarang! Aku senang banyak yang memberikanku komentar dan dukungan. ^^

Spoiler for next chapter : Akashi's POV .

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi.. Mau nebak kelanjutannya apa juga boleh~ :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	19. Chapter 19

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: Yumi Ishikawa**

Yumi-san, kau membuatku tertawa! xD Aku tidak akan melemparmu ke danau kok.. Terima kasih, imajinasimu sungguh menghibur dan menyemangatiku! Maaf lama sekali updatenya. Selamat membaca chapter ini dan kutunggu komentarmu! :D

 **To: alexandra. pratiwi.5**

Alexandra-san! Kau menebak dengan sangat tepat! Ah senangnya~ Terima kasih sudah memberikan review dan semangat! Semoga bingungmu segera tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran ne~ Maaf lama sekali updatenya :( Selamat membaca dan kutunggu komentarmu! :D

 **To: GUEST**

Oh~ Anonim ya. Selamat datang dan selamat membaca kelanjutannya di chapter ini.. Kutunggu komentarmu dan kalau bisa sebutkan nama panggilan agar aku bisa menyapamu dengan baik! ^.^ _Arigatou_ ~

 **To: GUEST (Hitomi Hitofuri)**

Halo Hitomi-san! Shiki, bukan Shinki~ xD Tak apa.. Iya, dari awal Himuro suka dengan Yuki. Tapi karena ada salah paham waktu kecil jadi yang satu tidak sadar yang satu tidak berani bilang. _Arigatou_ sudah menyemangati! Maaf lama sekali updatenya. Selamat membaca dan kutunggu komentarmu! ^.^

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Akashi's POV**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjauh dari gadis yang satu ini. Haruskah dia ikut membantu menyiapkan sarapan? Melihat kecerobohannya aku langsung tahu Hoshina ini tidak bisa masak. Diam-diam aku melirik ke arah Shiki. Gerakannya yang cekatan dan kesigapannya dalam menyiapkan bahan makanan membuat hatiku hangat. Aku senang gadis yang kusukai bisa memasak. Itu poin lebih yang menambah daya tariknya. Namun, kehangatan hatiku berubah menjadi panas membara ketika melihat Shiki berbisik mesra dengan Himuro dan tertawa bersama. Aku tidak suka dia dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Sengaja aku berjalan mendekati mereka ketika Shiki tidak melihat sehingga ia menabrakku.

"Maaf, aku-"

"Jangan bercanda." Aku memotong perkataannya dengan nada tajam. Ah, bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya. Salahkan harga diriku yang terlalu tinggi ini. Aku sempat melihat ekspresinya dan dugaanku benar. Shiki tampak sedih. Dalam hati aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Baru saja selangkah menjauh, Hoshina memanggilku. _Damn you, you useless girl_. Aku tahu tujuannya, dia mau memanasi adik kembarnya.

.

.

Menjelang makan malam, aku ditarik lagi oleh Hoshina untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Dalam hati aku keberatan. Jika bisa memilih, aku ingin mencari Shiki dan minta maaf padanya. Tapi status pertunangan ini mengharuskanku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya. Karena bosan mendengar ocehan tak jelas, tiba-tiba aku teringat akan suatu hal.

"Kau bilang kau dan kembaranmu pernah diculik. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ah, itu benar. Dulu aku diculik oleh segerombolan anak nakal yang ingin balas dendam pada Shiki. Aku beruntung karena Tatsu-chan menemukan mereka. Karena takut, mereka melepaskanku dan aku terguling hingga hampir tercebur ke danau. Tapi, Tatsu-chan langsung pergi lagi meninggalkanku setelah memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Dia bilang Shiki-chan juga dalam bahaya dan dia harus menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi."

Aku mengangguk, tidak ingin mengomentari. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak tenang, seakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan cerita tersebut. Sepertinya Shiki dan Himuro lebih mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang, Akashi-kun." Gadis ini memeluk lenganku, mengajak pergi. Aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tepat ketika kami berdua hampir sampai di area tenda, aku melihat Himuro menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis yang kusukai.

"T-tatsu-chan.." Yuki hanya bergumam lirih sambil membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Hatiku semakin panas. Aku tidak rela Shiki dicium oleh laki-laki lain.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Aku tak bisa menahan cemburu. Tidak peduli dengan Yuki yang berusaha menahanku untuk melangkah mendekat, ia pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti langkahku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Oh."

Hanya itu reaksi mereka? Meskipun kami berdua melangkah mendekat, mereka tidak terkejut dan buru-buru menjauh seperti yang kuharapkan. Himuro masih dengan santainya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali sedangkan Shiki terlihat seperti mengasihani kami. Tunggu sebentar, kasihan?

"Selamat malam, Sei-kun dan Yuki-nee. Kalian dari mana?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Apa kalian tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Hati kecilku seakan menertawaiku sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga aku terdengar seperti anak kecil yang mengamuk.

"Haha. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Akashi-san." Himuro yang pertama merespon dengan nada tenangnya seperti biasa.

"Mungkin belum?"

Jawaban Shiki tersebut membuat jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak sedetik. Belum? Apa itu artinya dia akan melakukan macam-macam? Apa ciuman tadi tidak cukup? Ia benar-benar tidak suka.

"Lagipula Tatsu-chan adalah calon tunanganku. Wajar jika kami mencoba lebih dekat, bukan? Peresmiannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

Kata-kata itu membuatku tidak bisa membalas omongannya. Benar, pertemuan resmi tinggal beberapa hari. Aku bertekad untuk membatalkannya karena gadis yang kusukai adalah Shiki. Tapi mereka berdua tampak menerima satu sama lain, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan membatalkan. Hatiku panas.

"Syukurlah." Aku melirik pada gadis disampingku. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, tapi entah mereka berdua menyadari hal itu atau tidak karena aku tidak sempat memikirkannya lagi. Yuki memeluk leherku, membuat kepalaku sedikit tertunduk menghadap kearahnya, dan…

CUP.

Bibirku disentuh sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut selama beberapa detik. Aku.. dicium?

"Apa kalian sudah sedekat kami?" tanya Yuki setelah melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya pada leherku. "Kuharap di pertemuan resmi nanti tidak ada insiden seperti waktu itu," lanjutnya sambil memeluk lenganku dengan erat.

Aku masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu ketika merasakan lenganku ditarik pergi. Sorot terkejut bercampur kesedihan pada mata mereka berdua semakin menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan. Pada akhirnya aku berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaranku sepenuhnya dan menarik lenganku hingga terlepas dari pelukan Yuki.

"Kau gila?"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

"Kau menciumku di depan mereka! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Meskipun ciuman tadi hanyalah sebatas bibir yang saling bersentuhan, tapi tetap saja. Ciuman pertama yang kuidamkan terenggut begitu saja.

"Ya! Anggap saja aku sudah gila! Aku terlalu cemburu sehingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tatsu-chan… Tatsu-chan mencium Shiki. Aku… aku…"

Kepalaku semakin sakit mendengar gadis ini. Yang merasa cemburu bukan dia seorang. Aku juga sudah susah payah menahan diri agar tidak mengamuk. Harga diriku tidak mengizinkanku terlihat lemah. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju tenda, tidak ingin mendengarkan Yuki lagi. Aku yakin kami berdua butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

Sebuah guncangan pelan membuatku terbangun. Dengan grogi aku mengerjapkan mata, mencoba untuk sadar sepernuhnya. Kuroko yang ternyata membangunkanku. Wajahnya terlihat panik namun tidak ingin membangunkan teman setendaku.

"Akashi-kun, cepatlah," bisiknya.

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Shiki-san…" Mendengar nama gadis yang kusukai disebut membuatku benar-benar bangun. Ada apa dengan Shiki? Belum sempat aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Kuroko sudah melanjutkan.

"Dia tenggelam di danau."

Bagai tersengat listrik, aku langsung lari keluar dari tenda ketika mendengar itu. Tidak peduli dengan _sleeping bag_ yang berantakan. Tidak peduli dengan Kuroko yang masih di dalam dan segera menyusul. Tidak peduli dengan tenda apakah sudah ditutup kembali atau belum. Pikiranku hanya satu, Shiki.

Ketika hampir sampai di pinggir danau, aku melihat ada beberapa orang di sana. Tidak ramai, hanya teman-teman Shiki dan juga beberapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai, termasuk Kagami. Buru-buru aku menghampiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Shiki sudah dikeluarkan dari air, tergeletak tidak bergerak di pelukan seseorang.

Himuro.

Masih menenangkan nafas, aku menoleh pada gadis berambut pirang. "Kenapa Shiki bisa tenggelam?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia keluar tengah malam begini."

Baru saja aku ingin melangkah mendekat, aku disajikan pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan sehingga aku mengurungkan niatku kembali Pemandangan seperti apa? Himuro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shiki, memberikan napas buatan sambil terus memompa paru-parunya. Aku tahu itu adalah bentuk pertolongan pertama, namun hati kecilku sakit sekali. Aku ingin akulah yang menolong dan memberikan napas buatan pada gadis yang kusukai. Akulah yang menyentuhnya. Akulah calon tunangannya. Tapi kenyataan ini tidak bisa kulawan.

"Akashi, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Midorima berdiri disebelahku. Aku mengangguk lemah, belum pulih dari keterkejutan berita gadis yang kusukai tenggelam dan juga geram karena Himuro mencium Shiki dua kali dalam hari ini.

"Siapa yang menemukannya pertama kali?"

"Aku, Akashi-kun."

Alisku terangkat, merasa aneh kenapa mereka berdua berada di luar tengah malam. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, Kuroko?"

"Hanya kebetulan melihat. Aku tidak tahu kalau Shiki-san tidak bisa berenang, Akashi-kun."

Sebentar, Kuroko menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangan? Aneh sekali. Kenapa tidak mau menatap mataku seperti biasanya? Aku tidak sempat bertanya lebih lanjut karena terdengar para gadis berseru. Shiki terbatuk sambil menyemburkan air, tanda hidupnya berhasil diselamatkan. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah.

"Shiki-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Kenapa kau melompat! Kau ingin mati?!"

Suasana menjadi cukup ramai karena teman-teman Shiki mengelilinginya, melimpahinya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Yang ditanya masih belum menjawab, sibuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ketika kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, aku tertegun.

Warna bola mata kanannya berbeda. Bukan _deep-brown_ , tapi _baby-blue_ seperti warna mata Kuroko. Ketika pandangan kami bertemu, Shiki menyeringai kecil.

"Yo, Akashi-kun."

.

.

-to be continue-

Hi minna! Shin's here! Selamat datang untuk pembaca baru~ Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Maaf sekali karena aku tidak update sekian lama :( Aku akan mencoba melanjutkannya lagi setelah libur Lebaran selesai. Kuharap kalian mau menunggu dan terus mendukungku ^^

Spoiler for next chapter : Another Shiki and pertemuan resmi pertunangan. Tolak atau terima? .

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi.. Mau nebak kelanjutannya apa juga boleh~ :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	20. Chapter 20

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: Hitomi Arishima (Hitomi Hitofuri)**

Halo Hitomi-san! _Sugoi_! Kau menyadari ada perbedaan dari Shikinya ^^ Aku senang sekali hehe. _Arigatou_ sudah menyemangati! Sudah kuusahakan update lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Selamat membaca dan kutunggu komentarmu! ^.^

 **To: alexandra. pratiwi.5**

Alexandra-san! *pukpuk* Aku juga sedih ciuman pertama masing-masing tidak dengan orang yang disukai :( Tapi aku rela demi membuatmu semakin penasaran xD Terima kasih sudah memberikan review! Sebenarnya kau orang kedua, tapi ini bukan siapa paling cepat memberikan komentar. Yang penting kau menikmati dan mendukungku ^^ Selamat membaca dan kutunggu komentarmu! :D

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Shiki's POV**

Benar saja, Sei-kun dan Yuki-nee menghampiri kami. Yuki-nee masih menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sei-kun terlihat menakutkan. Seperti laki-laki yang cemburu. Tunggu, cemburu?! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ini menarik, mungkin saja aku bisa melihatnya lebih lama.

"Selamat malam, Sei-kun dan Yuki-nee. Kalian dari mana?" Sengaja aku berbasa-basi karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bukan urusanmu. Apa kalian tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Sei-kun terlihat galak sekali. Aku ingin menjawab ' _Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sei-kun! Percayalah!_ ' tapi pasti tidak akan membuatnya puas. Selama ini aku mencoba menjelaskan segalanya tapi Sei-kun tidak mau mendengarku.

"Haha. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Akashi-san." Tatsu-chan merespon dengan nada tenangnya seperti biasa. Dalam hati aku sedikit lega dan memutuskan untuk sedikit bermain drama di sini.

"Mungkin belum?" sambungku dengan senyuman kecil. Namun, senyumku tidak berlangsung lama karena ekspresi Sei-kun sangat mengerikan hingga aku tidak bisa menebak pikirannya. Buru-buru aku menambahkan lagi.

"Lagipula Tatsu-chan adalah calon tunanganku. Wajar jika kami mencoba lebih dekat, bukan? Peresmiannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi."

Sei-kun terdiam. Malah Yuki-nee yang membalas perkataanku. Bahkan dia memeluk dan mencium bibir Sei-kun tepat di depan kami.

"Apa kalian sudah sedekat kami?" tanya Yuki-nee setelah melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya. "Kuharap di pertemuan resmi nanti tidak ada insiden seperti waktu itu," lanjutnya sebelum menarik Sei-kun pergi.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka sampai menghilang dari pandangan. Memang aku memutuskan untuk sedikit berdrama, namun bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Ciuman Sei-kun direbut. Kakiku lemas sehingga aku jatuh terduduk. Tatsu-chan juga sama terkejutnya. Mungkin dia juga tidak menyangka Yuki-nee bisa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Yuki-chan mencium Akashi-san."

" _Un_."

"Ciuman pertama Yuki-chan…"

Aku sedikit kasihan pada teman masa kecilku ini. Bertahun-tahun menyembunyikan perasaannya, berharap suatu saat nanti bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya. Aku yakin Tatsu-chan lebih sedih dariku karena yang mencium duluan adalah Yuki-nee.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah itu ciuman pertama Sei-kun atau tidak, tapi hatiku sakit sekali melihat Yuki-nee menciumnya."

Aku mendengar Tatsu-chan menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo kita kembali."

.

.

Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Adegan itu bagai terekam dengan jelasnya dan terus berputar dibenakku. Sei-kun sama sekali tidak menolak, membuatku semakin sedih. Seandainya akulah yang mencium Sei-kun dan bukannya Yuki-nee, apakah Sei-kun juga tidak menolak? Dengan banyaknya pikiran seperti ini, aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Tidak mungkin bisa tidur jika kondisi hati seperti ini.

Seperti kemarin, aku mencoba menenangkan pikiran di pinggir danau. Setelah mencari tanah kering untuk duduk, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba melupakan adegan yang kulihat tadi sambil memainkan kalung berliontin gembok. Aku terlarut dalam duniaku sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari ada suara langkah kaki mendekat.

"Shiki-san?"

"Uwaah!" Hampir saja sandalku terlempar ke danau. "Tetsu-kun!"

" _Doumo_."

"Kenapa kau juga belum tidur, Tetsu-kun?" tanyaku ketika si surai biru muda sudah duduk.

"Kagami-kun berisik. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki tadi, jadi aku penasaran apakah yang berkeliaran malam-malam begini manusia atau hantu."

Mendengar jawaban itu aku pun tertawa. "Kau mendengar langkah kaki, Tetsu-kun. Sudah pasti manusia, kan."

"Belum tentu."

"Tetsu-kun! Jangan menakutiku."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau ke sini lagi, Shiki-san?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Otak dan hatiku serasa mau meledak."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun?"

Mendengar nama itu saja sudah membuatku merinding. Tapi, rasa penasaranku jauh lebih besar sehingga aku langsung menanyakan sebab Tetsu-kun bertanya seperti itu.

"Yah, raut wajahnya tadi lebih mengerikan dibandingkan biasanya."

"Pffft…" Susah payah aku menahan tawa. Bahkan Tetsu-kun juga beranggapan seperti itu! Sedikit lega karena bisa tertawa. Aku mengangguk setelah tenang kembali. "Sei-kun dicium Yuki-nee."

"Souka. Bagaimana denganmu, Shiki-san?"

" _Huh_?"

"Apa kau dicium atau mencium orang lain?"

" _Huh_?! Meski aku besar di Amerika, tapi aku tidak sembarangan mencium orang, Tetsu-kun!" Setidaknya aku tidak ingat pernah mencium orang belakangan ini. "Kau bisa menyebalkan juga rupanya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran. Tidak seperti biasanya Akashi-kun marah terhadap hal kecil."

Ah, jadi ciuman itu merupakan masalah kecil bagi Sei-kun? Entah mengapa aku merasa bodoh sekali. Bagai bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sei-kun saja tidak ambil pusing, kenapa malah aku yang heboh sendiri.

"Tetsu-kun, kira-kira apa yang membuat Sei-kun marah?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia melihatmu bermesraan?"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat tatapan Sei-kun yang seperti laki-laki cemburu. Jangan-jangan… Sei-kun salah paham mengira aku dan Tatsu-chan habis berciuman?! _Ugh_ , Tatsu-chan hanya menatap mataku. Maafkan tinggiku yang terpaksa membuat Tatsu-chan menunduk jika hendak menatap mataku. Ternyata yang salah paham bukan Yuki-nee saja? Sungguh, Sei-kun sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak. Suatu waktu dia bersikap tidak peduli, namun sekarang dia salah paham dan cemburu yang membuatku semakin berharap.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan.."

 **Lupakan dia.**

DEG. Aku mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak kudengar. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun. _Dia_ terbangun?!

"Shiki-san?"

"Oh? Haha! A-aku baru ingat sesuatu yang mungkin saja menjadi penyebab Sei-kun terlihat galak."

 **Lupakan. Dia tidak menyukaimu! Untuk apa membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk pria seperti itu.**

Aku mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, mencoba untuk tetap terlihat tenang oleh Tetsu-kun. 'Pergilah, jangan muncul sekarang.'

"Ayo kita kembali, Shiki-san. Kau bisa masuk angin jika terlalu lama kena angin malam."

" _U-un_ ~ Ide bagus."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri. Entah mengapa kepalaku pusing seakan-akan kesadaranku akan hilang kapan saja.

"Tetsu-kun."

"Ya?"

" _Arigatou_ ," ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu."

Keseimbangan tubuhku mendadak tidak stabil. Aku tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa karena pandangan mataku mengabur dan aku pun tercebur ke dalam ke danau. Rahasia yang hanya diketahui Tatsu-chan seorang kini diketahui oleh semuanya.

.

.

-to be continue-

Hi minna! Shin's here! Selamat datang untuk pembaca baru~ Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Maaf sekali karena aku tidak update sepanjang chapter sebelumnya dan juga tidak bisa memenuhi janji spoilernya :( Aku akan mencoba melanjutkannya lagi setelah libur Lebaran selesai. Kuharap kalian mau menunggu dan terus mendukungku ^^

Spoiler for next chapter : Akashi dan Shiki yang berbeda kepribadian dan pertemuan resmi pertunangan. Tolak atau terima? .

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi.. Mau nebak kelanjutannya apa juga boleh~ :D

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


	21. Chapter 21

Tiada Yang Mustahil

by: Shin Chunjin

Semua _character_ asli KnB adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.

Cerita "Tiada Yang Mustahil" adalah milik saya seorang.

Warning alert: typo, ooc, gaje

Enjoy~

Kepada yang mereview, kubalas di sini ya~

 **To: Yose Hyuann**

Halo, Hyuann-san! Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan komentar~ Iya, Tatsuya sukanya sama Yuki. Memang nih kebalik-balik tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin kan hehehe~ Selamat membaca dan kutunggu komentarmu! ^.^

.

Bagi pembaca yang baru mengikuti, selamat menikmati dan mohon review-nya~

Selamat membaca!

.

.

 **Akashi's POV**

"Yo, Akashi-kun."

Aku tidak membalas sapaan tersebut, tidak sanggup membalas lebih tepatnya. Entah mengapa bulu kudukku seakan meremang sehingga aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Itu suara Shiki, aku tahu pasti. Tetapi, gadis ini seperti bukan Shiki. Ada aura misterius yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

Shiki tidak berlama-lama menatapku. Dia kembali disibukkan dengan pertanyaan teman-temannya. Mereka membawa Shiki kembali ke dalam tenda untuk ganti pakaian. Kuroko juga hendak kembali ke dalam tenda jika tidak kupanggil.

"Kita harus bicara, Kuroko."

"Sekarang?"

"Sekarang."

Aku berjalan mendahului ke tempat yang aman dari curi dengar. Tidak jauh dari tenda karena aku tidak mau mendapat masalah. Kuroko mengikutiku, diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena Kagami-kun berisik, jadi aku bangun untuk mencari udara segar. Aku melihat Shiki-san sudah duduk di pinggir danau terlebih dahulu. Karena dia tidak bergerak, aku mendekatinya untuk memeriksa."

"Lalu?"

"Kami mengobrol banyak hal. Ketika kami mau kembali, dia terjatuh ke dalam danau. Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak sempat menahannya. "

"Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba terjatuh?" Aku semakin tidak sabar. Hatiku mengatakan ada hal yang aneh, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa.

"Aku memang merasa ada yang aneh. Dia tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Jangan balik bertanya, Kuroko. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ah, tapi aku merasa familiar dengan suatu hal."

Kuroko menatapku dalam-dalam, membuatku bingung. Aku menunggu hingga dia kembali membuka mulut.

"Mendengar tutur katanya tadi, rasanya seperti bicara pada Akashi-kun yang dulu."

Aku membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar. Memang aku sempat memiliki dua kepribadian. _Dia_ menyatu saat pertandinganku bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai melawan Jabberwock dulu. Aku tidak terpikir bahwa Shiki juga memiliki dua kepribadian seperti diriku yang dulu.

"Kau yakin, Kuroko?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. "Auranya berbeda, ditambah bola matanya juga berbeda warna. Mirip seperti dirimu yang dulu, bukan?"

Aku tidak menjawab, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Tiba-tiba, aku terpikir sesuatu. Himuro. Seharusnya pria itu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, bukan?

"Akashi-kun! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Menemui laki-laki itu," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju tenda pria berambut hitam tersebut. Dapat kurasakan bahwa Kuroko mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesampainya di tenda, Himuro sudah dikelilingi oleh Kagami dan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain. Para perempuan tidak ada, tanda masih mengurus Shiki di tenda mereka. Aku melangkah mendekat sambil menatap tajam ke arah Himuro.

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan memasang ekspresi sedih, membuat emosiku semakin memuncak. Sebelum aku kembali membuka mulut, dia sudah bicara.

"Shiki-chan tidak bisa berenang. Beruntung Kuroko-kun segera membangunkanku untuk meminta bantuan."

"Bukan itu!" Nadaku meninggi tanpa bisa kukendalikan. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Himuro."

"Ya, Shiki-chan punya dua kepribadian. Dia menahannya agar kepribadiannya yang satu lagi tidak muncul. Setelah sepuluh tahun, ini kali kedua _dia_ muncul."

Semua yang ada di dalam tenda mendengarkan dengan serius. Tidak ingin memotong atau bertanya. Himuro kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pertama kali _dia_ muncul tepat setelah Shiki-chan selamat dari laut. Trauma yang cukup hebat membuatnya terlihat seperti orang gila. Ayahnya marah besar karena sikapnya itu mencorengkan nama baik keluarga. Shiki-chan dikurung di kamar selama dua minggu. Tidak boleh dijenguk oleh siapapun. Setelah dua minggu, ketika aku menemuinya, aku sadar dia berubah."

"Lalu?" tanya Kagami. "Apa kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Himuro mengangguk. "Untuk melupakan sesuatu. Haha.. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Selama _dia_ menguasai tubuh Shiki-chan, hanya aku yang bisa bicara banyak dengannya. Hanya aku yang tahu rahasianya ini."

Aku hanya mendengarkan tanpa berkomentar apa pun. Kepribadianku bisa terpecah karena aku merasa sangat terpukul dengan kepergian mendiang ibuku. Sebagai sesama pemilik kepribadian ganda, kurang lebih aku bisa merasakan saat-saat kepribadian yang satu lagi berkuasa. Orang-orang di sekitarku memandangku dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Shiki-chan ingin melupakan suatu hal dan tetap bersikap normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Itulah alasan mengapa kepribadian Shiki-chan yang satu lagi keluar."

Himuro menatapku dengan tatapan iba, membuatku mengerutkan kening. "Akashi-kun, aku punya firasat buruk."

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Dia_ keluar, berarti ada hal yang menyakitkan dan sangat ingin dilupakan oleh Shiki-chan. Aku rasa ini berkaitan dengan dirimu," jelas Himuro sambil tersenyum lemah. "Mungkin karena kau tidak menolak saat dicium Yuki-chan."

"Gadis itu melakukannya karena kalian berciuman lebih dulu!" Aku tidak peduli jika aku terdengar seperti lelaki yang sedang cemburu. Aku memang cemburu.

"Kami tidak pernah ciuman," sanggah Himuro dengan ekspresi panik. "Ah, hanya tadi saat memberikan napas buatan. Itu hanya pertolongan pertama, Akashi-kun. Jangan anggap itu sebagai ciuman."

Jadi, aku salah paham? Rasanya aku ingin keluar dari tenda diam-diam dan menceburkan diri ke danau. Aku hanya bisa diam, menahan malu. Untung saja tidak ada yang berani tertawa. Himuro hanya tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Shiki-chan menyukaimu. Jatuh cinta padamu, lebih tepatnya. Dia bukan tipe yang menarik kata-katanya sendiri tanpa alasan. Aku tidak tahu apakah Akashi-kun tahu atau tidak. Shiki-chan sangat heboh untuk membatalkan pertunangan karena ia tidak suka dijodohkan, siapapun calonnya. Tapi, begitu tahu calonnya adalah Akashi-kun, dia tidak menolaknya, bukan?"

"Siapa yang mau menolak Akashi? Dia orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang," komentar Aomine, diikuti anggukan beberapa kepala.

"Shiki-chan lebih dulu bertemu Akashi-kun sebagai orang biasa. Dia baru tahu siapa calon tunangannya belakangan. Kurasa, karena orangnya kebetulan adalah Akashi-kun, dia tidak jadi membatalkannya. Bukankah karena dia memang menyukai Akashi-kun?"

Perkataan terakhir Himuro membuat hatiku bagai diremuk menjadi beberapa keping. Aku dibutakan dengan rasa cemburu yang seharusnya tidak ada dan menyakiti hati gadis yang kusukai untuk kesekian kalinya. Kami semua kembali ke tenda masing-masing karena harus bangun pagi untuk _training camp_ hari terakhir. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan Shiki. Hatiku tidak tenang karena perkataan Himuro. Semoga firasat pria itu tidak benar.

.

.

Hari terakhir tidak seberat dua hari sebelumnya, membuatku sedikit bersyukur. Aku tidak akan bisa sefokus kemarin. Beban pikiranku banyak. Ketika sarapan, aku mencari sosok yang ingin kutemui. Gadis serupa tapi tak sama yang duduk disebelahku tidak kugubris sama sekali. Aku tidak mau terpengaruh lagi. Tiba-tiba aku bertemu pandang dengan Shiki, dan sensasi merinding seperti waktu itu kembali kurasakan.

Shiki tersenyum, namun hanya di bibir. Sorot _deep brown-baby blue_ itu dingin, tidak seramah yang kukenal dulu. Aku tidak suka tatapannya yang sekarang. Tak sanggup lama-lama bertemu pandang, aku mengalihkan perhatian. Hatiku semakin sakit jika memikirkan bahwa akulah penyebab dia seperti itu.

"Akashi-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak pucat."

Aku melirik ke samping, memperhatikan Yuki yang memiliki sepasang netra coklat tua tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dulu, Shiki juga memiliki warna bola mata seperti itu. Namun, karena diriku-

"Yo, Akashi-kun, Yuki-neesan." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mendengar panggilan untuk Yuki juga berubah. Diam-diam aku melirik gadis tersebut, penasaran apakah dia menyadari adiknya berubah atau tidak.

"Oh.."

"Lusa, ya. Jaga kesehatan kalian, jangan sampai salah satu dari kalian tidak hadir. Itu akan menjadi sangat memalukan, bukan?"

Shiki hanya tertawa pelan sambil berlalu. Aku tahu maksudnya. Pertemuan keluarga, pertunangan yang resmi. Firasatku semakin buruk. Aku kembali melirik ke arah Yuki, dan tebakanku benar. Dia gemetar.

"Bagaimana ini, Akashi-kun? Aku rasa dia akan setuju. Tatsu-chan.."

"Ah, firasatku juga tidak enak."

.

.

-to be continue-

Hi minna! Shin's here! Selamat datang untuk pembaca baru~ Terima kasih telah me-review, membaca, memfavorit, dan/atau memfollow ff ini. Maaf sekali karena aku tidak update beberapa bulan lamanya dan juga tidak bisa memenuhi janji spoilernya. :( Kuharap kalian masih mau menunggu dan terus mendukungku ^^

Spoiler for next chapter : Pertemuan resmi pertunangan. Tolak atau terima? . Happy end? Sad end? Tunggulah di next chapter yang sekaligus menjadi final chapter.

Mohon di-review.. Kritik dan saran apapun akan sangat berguna untuk memotivasi.. Mau nebak kelanjutannya apa juga boleh~ :D Kurasa 22 chapter selama dua tahunan sudah cukup. Tidak perlu dipanjang-panjangin lagi. Dukung kami yaaa 3

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~

 _Please don't be a silent reader.. Press the "Review" button and write what are you thinking about this story. Thank you~_

Salam sejahtera,

Shin Chunjin


End file.
